Cool & Tsundere
by Hayati JeWon
Summary: publish 4 chapter sekaligus. 11-14(New Summary) Seorang laki-laki yang terjebak oleh cinta pertama bertemu dengan seorang gadis tsundere di sekolahnya. Duren-bakaa/Urusai, gadis aneh/em..Pirang-baka/? perlahan buih-buih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina**

**GENRE : Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan sifat nya yang cool diam-diam menaruh hati ke gadis Tsundere di sekolahnya**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 1**

#NARUTO POV

"Naruto! BANGUN!"

**BUKKKK**

I-ittai, dasar Kaa-chan. Menggedor pintu ku dengan keras.

"Naruto! Bangun!"

"Ha'i"

Ohayo Minna-san, Watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Tou-san ku adalah direktur Namikaze crop. Kaa-chan ku juga seorang direktur uzumaki corp tapi dia mengundurkan diri dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang mengurusi ku dan tou-san. Sedangkan aku adalah siswa konoha high School, salah satu SMA bergengsi di konoha

**BREMM BREMM**

Aku langsung menancap gas mobilku ke sekolah. Oh, ya di sekolah aku terkenal dengan sifat cool setingkat dengan sahabatku, Sasuke uchiha. Di konoha high school, aku tergabung dalam sebuah grup yang bernama FOX. grup itu berisi 6 orang anggota, mari aku kenalkan anggotanya:

1\. Namikaze Naruto = Ketua, kelas XI B

2\. Uchiha Sasuke = Wakil, Kelas XI B

3\. Inuzuka Kiba = Anggota, kelas XI B

4\. Nara Shikamaru = Anggota, kelas XI A

5\. Sabaku Gaara = Anggota, Kelas XI A

6\. Sai = Anggota,kelas XI B

#HINATA POV

Sial, aku terlambat. Dengan cepat aku berlari dari halte bus ke sekolah. Kumohon, bel jangan berbunyi sebelum aku tiba di sekolah.

Ohayo Minna-san, watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Aku adalah seorang siswi baru di Konoha high school dan sialnya, aku malah terlambat. aku tinggal bersama tou-san, Neji-nii, dan hanabi-chan .Tou-san ku adalah seorang direktur Hyuuga corp sedangkan kaa-chan ku sudah meninggal. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku tidak memakai mobil malah naik bus umum.

Aku hanya tidak suka memakai barang-barang mewah seperti itu, aku tidak ingin di pandang sebagai gadis yang boros, kaa-chan lah yang mengajari ku seperti itu.

"GANBATE HINATA!" aku berteriak keras sambil mempercepat lariku.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." Aku mengatur nafas ku sebentar, sugoii lariku cepat sekali. Hahaha.. aku memang gadis sejati, ya, walaupun bel masuk sudah berbunyi

Aku berjalan santai memasuki sekolah yang terbilang luas ini, mata perak ku tak henti-henti nya menatap kagum sekolah ini. Aku berjalan ke arah kantor kepala sekolah, berniat melapor kehadiranku.

**TOKK TOKK**

"Masuk" Suara lembut namun tegas terdengar dari dalam kantor

Aku membuka kenop pintu dan masuk kedalam.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu.. Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. saya adalah siswi baru disini" Aku membungkuk

"hm, selamat datang, Hyuuga-san. watashi wa Tsunade Senju. Baiklah, langsung saja, kelas mu ada di XI B"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, tsunade-sama"

Aku keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah dan segera mencari kelas ku sendiri.

#AUTHOUR POV

Seorang gadis berambut indigo menatap diam pintu kelas XI B

"Kau sudah datang, Hyuuga-san" sapa Seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan bermasker.

"ohayo gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei" hinata membungkuk

"Tunggu disini ya sebentar, nanti saat ku panggil, kau baru masuk"

"Ha'i"

'Semoga ini sekolah yang tepat, haah~ aku tidak ingin pindah sekolah lagi' batin Hinata

"Silahkan Masuk, Hyuuga-san"

Hinata menggeser pintu dan nampaklah sekarang murid-murid yang (-mungkin mau-) akan jadi teman nya.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Minna-san. Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu"

"Wah, Kawaii.."

"Kyaaa Hinata-chan"

Begitulah komentar-komentar dari siswa laki-laki di kelas XI B kecuali anggota fox

"Ehem.. Namikaze Naruto"

Sasuke menyikut lengan sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur. Naruto yang sudah tau kenapa sasuke menyikut nya hanya menguap malas.

"Gomen" ucap naruto cool

"Naruto-kun keren" para fans langsung berteriak-teriak.

Kakashi hanya menghela napas pelan

"Silahkan duduk, hyuuga-san dan mari kita mulai pelajaran nya.

**COOL &amp; TSUNDERE**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Kakashi mengakhiri pelajaran nya dengan memberi tugas yang banyak nya minta ampun.

Semua siswa laki-laki langsung mendatangi meja hinata.

"Hai, hinata-chan"

"Gomen, bisa kalian pergi dulu, saya mau makan" ucap hinata

Seakan tak mendengar suara hinata, mereka malah gencar

"hinata-chan, aku boleh minta nomor mu nggak?"

Hinata hanya diam, dia mengeluarkan bento dari tas nya.

"Hei, Hinata-chan"

"Hinata-chan"

"Hinat.."

**BRAKKK**

Hinata menggebrak meja dengan keras, semua murid tertegun dengan perubahan hinata. Bahkan Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU MAU MAKAN. PERGI ATAU KUBUAT MENYESAL KALIAN TELAH MENGANGGU KU !" teriak Hinata, backround menyeramkan menghiasi perkataan hinata.

"WAHHHH... KAWAIII" bukan nya pergi, mereka semakin berteriak

Hinata memijit kening nya kesal, dia beranjak pergi keluar.

"hohohoh... Gadis yang menarik, benarkan Naruto" ucap Kiba

Naruto hanya melihat hinata datar, laki-laki berambut pirang ini beranjak dari kursi

"oy, mau kemana?" tanya kiba

"Tempat biasa" ucap Naruto datar

#HINATA POV

Dasar murid-murid yang aneh, apa telinga mereka budeg ya. Haah~ tenang hinata, kamu tidak boleh mengecewain tou-san lagi.

Sial.. Aku harus kemana, aku butuh tempat yang sepi dari pengacau-pengacau itu.

aku berjalan santai mengelilingi konoha high school, tanpa terasa aku sudah berada di taman belakang

"E-eh? Wah, Indah sekali disini. Hem.. Mungkin disini tempat yang cocok untuk ku makan, yosh.. Ittadakimasu"

Memang, tak banyak orang yang tau akan Taman belakang ini, maka dari itu tempat ini sangat sepi.

"Wah, Masakan Hanabi-chan enak juga. Anak itu berkembang dengan pesat." ucap ku

"Tempat yang indah" aku menyandarkan punggung nya ke salah satu pohon.

"Yosh.. Aku tetapkan, mulai hari ini taman belakang adalah tempat tujuan ku untuk bersantai" teriak ku bersemangat

"Ternyata kau berisik juga ya."

**DEG**

aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara berat namun tajam, aku mengedarkan pandangan tapi tak ada siapapun disini, hanya aku sendiri

"Aku di belakang mu" aku segera memeriksa di balik pohon sandaran ku

Dan ternyata benar, ada seseorang yang juga menyandarkan punggung nya seperti ku, rambut pirang nya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Si..siapa kau?"

"Oh ya, bisakah kau pergi, ini adalah tempat ku. Aku yang dulu menemukan tempat ini jadi bisa kau pergi" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menutup matanya.

"Oy Oy Oy, aku tanya siapa kau? dan bukankah ini tempat umum? tanah ini juga milik sekolah, kau tak berhak mengklaim ini milikmu hanya berdasarkan kau yang menemukan nya duluan dari pada aku. Bisa saja kan ada orang yang lebih dulu menemukan tempat ini dari pada kau" ucapku panjang lebar

"Hoam.. Kau memang berisik." Laki-laki itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku

"OY, duren.. Aku tanya siapa namamu?" teriak ku

Tapi laki-laki itu tetap berjalan pergi tanpa memperdulikan ku yang sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"Awas saja kau Duren" aku mengertakan gigi kesal.

#AUTHOUR POV

Naruto berjalan santai di koridor. Semua siswi menatap nya berbunga-bunga sedangkan yang siswa hanya menatap iri naruto

"Kyaaa.. Naruto-senpai"seorang gadis tiba-tiba memeluk tangan Naruto

Naruto menghela napas.

"Lepaskan aku, Shion"

"Nggak mau, shion ingin selalu berada disamping naruto-senpai"

Shion, seorang gadis yang cantik. Dia adalah salah satu dari fans fanatik nya Naruto. Shion dan naruto berbeda kelas, shion masih berada di kelas X sedangkan Naruto sudah di kelas XI .

Karena Naruto pernah menolong nya dari perampok, shion jadi tergila-gila pada Naruto.

"Shion sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto-senpai"

Naruto menghempaskan tangan shion dan berjalan pergi.

"Kyaaa.. Naruto-senpai keren"

"Yo, Naruto. " sapa kiba saat melihat naruto tiba di kelas.

"hn" Naruto berjalan ke kursi nya.

"Cih, selalu begitu. Aku keluar dulu ya" Ucap Kiba

**TAP TAP TAP**

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan menghentak kan kaki nya, dia terlihat kesal.

"Awas saja kau, duren-_baka"_

Gadis itu berjalan tak memperdulikan sapaan dari beberapa laki-laki di sekitarnya.

"hei, ada gadis manis. Boleh kenalan nggak?" Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba menghentikan gadis itu.

"Pergi" ucap gadis itu datar, mood nya sekarang sedang buruk.

"hohoho... Jadi gadis itu nggak boleh kasar-kasar. Nggak...-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI, _BAKA" _Sudah habis kesabaran nya.

Untung saja, koridor sudah sepi karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Ha'i" Dengan cepat laki-laki itu menjauh.

"Sungguh gadis yang menarik, aku harus beritau mereka nih" Rupanya seorang laki-laki lain tak sengaja melihat hal barusan, rambut coklat nya bergerak tertiup angin.

#HINATA POV

Sial, Sial, Sial..

Dasar laki-laki duren _baka, _awas saja jika aku bertemu dia lagi, pasti kucincang-cincang.

"hei, gadis manis. Boleh kenalan nggak?"

Astaga, siapa lagi ini? Apa dia nggak tau aku sedang nggak punya Mood buat ladenin mereka. Oh kami-sama, apa mereka nggak tau, kalau aku sudah sangat jengkel dengan kelakuan mereka yang kegenitan itu. Cih, menjijikan.

Ah, lihat matanya, kedip-kedip gitu? dia ini laki-laki atau bukan sih?

"Pergi" Ucap ku datar, aku sudah sangat sabar.

"hohoho... Jadi gadis itu nggak boleh kasar-kasar. Nggak...-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI, _BAKA" _

Sudah kubilang kan, jangan mebuat marah seorang Hinata Hyuuga atau kau akan tau akibat nya.

"Ha'i"

Dengan cepat dia lari dariku, heh.. apa segitunya mengerikan aku.

Cih, gara-gara meladeni mereka, aku jadi terlambat.

**COOL &amp; TSUNDERE**

Aku masuk ke kelas dengan cepat. Untung saja, kurenai-sensei belum masuk.

Beberapa laki-laki memandang ku seperti ingin memakan ku saja.

"Hai, Hinata-chan."

Seorang gadis menyapaku.

Hem.. Dia cantik juga, rambut pink nya seperti warna daun pohon sakura yang sangat kusukai. Oh, ayolah.. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus memberi kesan baik untuk mereka

"Hai juga, er.. kamu siapa ya?"

"Namaku Sakura Haruno dan itu teman ku Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten."

"Hai, Hinata-chan" Sapa dua gadis yang baru di tunjuk Sakura

"Hai, Ino, tenten" sapa ku.

"Kau sangat keren saat memarahi mereka semua, aku kagum sama kamu lo" Tiba-tiba ino duduk di samping ku.

"Ehehe.. Iya" ucapku Malu

"Ano.. Apa kau adik Neji-kun ?" tanya tenten

Aku menyergit bingung, dari mana gadis ini tau nii-san. Bukankah, nii-san sudah kuliah.

"Er.. iya, Aku sepupunya" jawabku sekenanya.

"Dia suka sama nii-san mu, gara-gara nii-san mu pernah menyelamatkan nya dari preman ." ucap sakura

Aku ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Oh, ya. Kamu baru disini kan. Bagaimana jika aku kenalkan nama-nama teman kelas ini?" ucap sakura.

Aku mengangguk .

"Baiklah, dimulai dari anggota fox."

"Fox" ucap ku bingung.

"ya, Fox. Itu adalah grup yang isinya laki-laki keren. Mereka ada 6 anggota. Pertama Namikaze Naruto sebagai ketua, Kedua Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Wakil ketua dan er.. Sasuke itu milik ku ya, hehe.."

Aku tersenyum maklum.

"yang ketiga sampai keenam adalah anggota, nama mereka adalah Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, dan terakhir Sabaku Gaara."

"Ah... Sai-kun" Ino menepuk pipinya malu.

"oh ya, Gaara dan Shikamaru ada di kelas A, sedangkan Naruto,sasuke-kun, Sai, dan Kiba berada di kelas sini. Coba kau lihat laki-laki berambut raven itu, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku ke laki-laki yang sedang mendengar lagu dari heandset nya.

"Itu kiba dan itu Sai"

Aku mengangguk

"Dan itu adalah Ketua nya, Namikaze Naruto"

**DEG**

Rambut kuning, kulit tan, dan er.. tampan.

dia, dia, DIA adalah duren-_baka_

Waktu seakan berhenti, aku terpaku dengan sesosok laki-laki yang sedang asyik membaca buku. kuakui sih, dia er.. tampan.

TAPI, sifat nya itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Dia menutup bukunya dan..

DIA MELIHATKU., dia menyeringai seakan menantangku.

Oh, kami-sama, aku sangat ingin menonjok wajah tampan nya itu.

KUSOOOOO...

**TBC**

**HAIIII MINNA-SANNNN**

apa kabar?

Authour buat Fanfic Baru.

sebenarnya ingin buat oneshot tapi nggak memungkin kan deh, heh.

Ya sudahlah.

gomen jika fanfic yang dulu belum selesai? tapi nanti authour usaha'in di lanjut secepatnya.

Kurang puas? kurang panjang? gomen :(


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina**

**GENRE : Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan sifat nya yang cool diam-diam menaruh hati ke gadis Tsundere di sekolahnya**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 2**

#NARUTO POV

Sungguh hari yang membosankan. Bertemu dengan gadis cerewet, di ganggu oleh shion dan sekarang haah~ membosankan.

Aku hanya membaca novel yang baru di beli si uchiha itu, lumayan dari pada nggak ada kerjaan.

Hn, sepertinya gadis cerewet itu baru sadar keberadaan ku, lihatlah bagaimana mata perak nya itu melotot ke arahku, hahah.. dasar gadis aneh.

aku menyeringai, sepertinya bener kata kiba, gadis satu ini pasti akan menarik.

Aku mengambil tas ku dan beranjak pergi.

"oy, Naruto. Mau kemana kau?" tanya kiba

"Pulang." jawab ku sekenanya.

Sebenarnya, aku tak pulang. Aku memilih bersantai di taman belakang favoritku. Tempat nya sepi, damai dan segar. Bermacam bunga-bunga yang indah berserakan disini. Kalau dilihat, taman belakang seperti ladang hijau yang sangat luas.

Aku memposisikan tubuh bersandar di pohon sakura yang sangat sejuk.

Heh, memori ku kembali mengingat kejadian saat istirahat tadi, pertemuan ku dengan gadis cerewet itu. Kuakui, dia lumayan manis, mata perak nya sangat indah.

Tapi sayang, dia sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja.

#HINATA POV

NANI? aku sekelas dengan si duren-_baka_ ? WOW ini sangat perfect, aku bisa lebih leluasa membalas kan dendam ku. hehe...

"Oy, Naruto. Mau kemana kau?"

cih, mau kemana tu duren-_baka_. tsk, mau membolos ya.

"Pulang"

Pulang? bel pulang kan belum berbunyi. ya, kuakui sih, bentar lagi bel nya berbunyi, tapikan..

Ah, sudahlah. Tunggu saja pembalasan ku duren-_baka_

**TET.. TET**

cih, udah berbunyi ya? segera saja aku membereskan peralatan tulis ku.

tapi tunggu? dimana kotak bento milik hanabi-chan. _Kusooo_, aku nggak menghilangkan nya kan. ah, pasti tertinggal di taman belakang.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, aku berlari ke taman belakang.

"Sial, aku harus cepat. Nanti aku ketinggalan bus lagi"

"Hosh..hosh.."

aku tertunduk di rerumputan hijau itu, huh,capek juga

Aku berjalan ke pohon sakura tempat ku menyadarkan diri, memeriksa sekitar pohon itu tapi dimana kotak bento itu, nggak mungkin hilang kan?

"KUSOOOO.. DIMANA KAU KOTAK BENTO!" teriak ku kesal

"Sudah ku bilang jangan berisik, gadis cerewet."

Suara itu?

Aku memeriksa ke sisi satunya pohon, dan itu..

NARUTO NAMIKAZE SIALAN

#AUTHOR POV

"ada apa? kau seperti melihat hantu saja." ucap naruto

"KAU? dimana kotak bento ku.?" tanya Hinata

"entahlah," naruto menutup matanya dengan tangan, dia tidur

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di kening hinata.

"Oy, Duren-_baka_. Aku tanya, dimana kotak bento ku bewarna silver di balik pohon ini" ucap hinata .

"..." Naruto diam

"KAU!" Hinata menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh si rambut kuning ini, dia harus menemukan kotak bento milik adik nya itu.

Mulailah, hinata menelusuri sekitar pohon itu, dia juga mencari di semak-semak.

**TWO HOUR LATER**

"KUSOOO... DIMANA KOTAK BENTO ITU"

jam telah menujukkan 06.00 sore, tapi hinata tetap berusaha mencari kotak bento kesayangan adik nya, naruto juga masih disana.

**DRETT DRETT**

"ada apa hanabi-chan?"

"Nee-chan nggak pulang? ini sudah jam 06.00 sore lo."

"Eng,, nee-chan ada tugas kelompok jadi mungkin pulang agak terlambat. oh,ya beri tau Neji-nii juga ya."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah"

Hinata menghela napas lega, untung saja Hanabi tak bertanya jauh.

"Kau berbohong"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah pohon yang sedang di sandari laki-laki paling menyebalkan di hidupnya

"Masalah buat loe?" hinata kembali mencari kotak bento hanabi.

Tapi..

"Ah, I-ttai" Hinata terjatuh, tak sengaja kaki nya menyenggol batu besar.

"_Kusooo_, I-ttai"

"Sepertinya itu batasmu." Naruto beranjak bangun, dia berjalan ke arah hinata dan jongkok di hadapan hinata.

"Ada apa ? kau mau menertawakan ku, hah?" Sengit Hinata

Naruto hanya menatap Hinata datar, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tas nya. Sebuah kotak bewarna silver.

"Itu kan...-"

Naruto meletakkan kotak itu di hadapan hinata, laki-laki itu beranjak pergi.

"KAU? JADI KAU YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN NYA? DASAR DUREN-_BAKAAAAA_" hinata mencoba berdiri dan

"I-ttai" hinata memegang kaki nya yang ternyata berdarah karena dia terjatuh tadi.

"Haah~ Cerewet, aneh, dan menyusahkan" Naruto berbalik ke arah hinata.

"SINI KAU, DUREN-BAKA. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU"

Naruto mengangkat hinata ala bridal style.

"Oy Oy, apa yang kau lakukan.." Hinata memberontak, dia memukul-mukul dada Naruto

"Diam atau ku jatuhkan"

"..." Hinata langsung diam

Naruto menyadarkan hinata ke pohon sakura tadi dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya.

"Ini obati lukamu dan ini air mineral untuk membersihkan kakikmu."

Naruto beranjak pergi.

"Oy Oy.. Apa kau mau meninggalkan ku sendirian setelah kau membuat ku begini" ucap hinata .

Naruto berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik ke arah hinata.

"Gomen ne Hinata" Naruto tersenyum TIPISSS dan kembali berjalan pergi.

"E-eh? Ap..apa itu.. Suara nya terdengar aneh. ARGHH sudahlah" Hinata menuang air mineral itu ke kakinya.

'Dasar Duren aneh'

**COOL &amp; TSUNDERE**

Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih di koridor, sekolah sudah sepi jika di perhatikan hanya dia yang berada di sekolah. Beruntunglah pagar sekolah belum di kunci.

"ARGGGHHH... Kusoo.. Bagaimana aku pulang sekarang, disini sepi juga ya, er.. menakutkan" ucap Hinata merinding

Tanpa dia sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengintai nya dari belakang, seringai nya terlihat jelas.

Hinata hampir terjatuh jika tidak berpegangan ke tembok.

"I-ttai, sepertinya ini batasku. Haah~ Darah nya keluar lagi. _Kusoo_ Aku tak tau jika akan seperti ini jadinya." Hinata duduk kursi yang di sediakan di depan kelas.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, berniat menelpon nii-san nya.

"Kusooo... Hp ku mati. Bukankah siang tadi masih mau. Haah~ Sudahlah." Hinata kembali berjalan walau kakinya sudah semakin parah.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Yo Naruto, kau sudah datang?"

"hn."

Naruto duduk di samping sahabatnya yang sedang asik melukis, laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyandarkan badanya ke sofa.

'Hinata ya, hm.. apa dia sudah pulang?' Naruto beranjak dari sofa.

"Mau kemana lagi, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku mau membeli sesuatu." Naruto berjalan pergi.

"Dia sangat aneh sekarang, tumben-tumben dia tidak tidur seperti shikamaru."Ucap gaara.

Anggota Fox hanya mengindikkan bahu.

Hinata berjalan dalam diam, perjalanan nya ke halte masih jauh.

"Cuma perasaan ku saja atau ada yang mengikuti ku. Haah~ mengerikan" Hinata meneliti sekitarnya tapi tak ada tanda orang yang mengikutinya

'Awas saja jika tu orang menyerangku. Dasar pengecut, memamfaatkan tubuh lawan yang tak bisa bergerak kemudian menerjang dari belakang. Dasar pengecut.' Batin Hinata

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Dark Suna."

Tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi jalan Hinata, 5 orang anak laki-laki.

"Dark Suna? hahah.. gelar apa'an tuh? apa mungkin karena aku membuat babak belur penguasa suna high school yang lemah itu, kalian jadi memberi gelar aneh seperti itu padaku. Tsk"

"Seseorang yang mampu mengeluarkan aura hitam mengerikan, itulah kenapa kami menyebutmu Dark Suna." jelas salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh gitu jadi apa tujuan kalian mengintaiku dari tadi?"

Ke lima laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"Kami akan membalas kan dendam bos kami dan kami nyakin kau tak bisa melawan karena kakimu sedang terluka."

"Pengecut artinya lemah dan aku tak suka laki-laki lemah. Kalian semua akan ku buat babak belur menyusul bos mesum kalian itu" remeh hinata

"KAU!"

2 orang dari mereka berlari menerjang Hinata, dengan susah payah Hinata menghindar.

'dengan kaki seperti ini, aku akan susah. Sial.." Hinata memenjamkan matanya, kosentrasi.

"Ada apa? Hinata's dark suna? kau mengalah? baru saja menghindari 2 orang kau sudah kelelahan." Ejek salah satu dari mereka.

"Heh, Jangan kira dengan jumlah kalian yang lebih banyak, aku akan kalah. Kau lupa, aku adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang tak terkalah kan."

Si A melayangkan tinjunya, hinata merunduk dan menendang 'anu' nya.

"I-ttai" si A tertunduk ke tanah.

Tak mau kalah, Sie B segera menerjang hinata membabi buta, tonjok sana, tonjok sini, tendang sana, tendang sini(?).

"tsk! lemah" Hinata mengepalkan tangan nya kuat dan menonjokkan ke B

**BUKK BUKK**

Dengan 2 kali tonjokkan di perut, si B gugur.

"Kusooo. Dia kuat" Si C berteriak marah.

Hinata menyeringai.

"Eukh, i-ttai" Hinata terduduk memegang kakinya yang semakin parah.

"E-eh? Lukanya semakin parah. Ini kesempatan kita, ayo majuuu" Si C dan D memegang tangan kiri dan kanan hinata.

"Hey hey hey, ini namanya curang."Hinata memberontak.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti bergerak juga, terima ini" Si E menampar Hinata.

Hinata meringis, pipi kanan nya sangat perih.

**BUKK**

Hinata terbatuk saat perut nya di pukul.

"hn, kalian memang curang ya, perempuan kok di keroyok" Si C,D, dan E menoleh kebelakang

"Siapa Kau? jangan ikut campur"

Seseorang itu menyeringai, dia melepas plastik makanan yang di pegang nya dan berlari ke arah hinata yang di sekap.

**BUKK BUKK BUKK**

Dengan gesit seseorang itu menjatuhkan si C, D, dan E .

"Uhuk uhuk," Hinata memegang perut nya yang sakit, perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Na..naruto" Ucap Hinata lirih sebelum kesadaran nya menghilang

**COOL &amp; TSUNDERE**

Naruto membaringkan Hinata ke kasur apartemen yang di beli nya diam-diam.

"Kau memang gadis yang kuat Hinata. Sangat mirip dengan _nya_." Naruto tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut indigo hinata.

"Haah~ Aku merindukan mu, sarah-chan" Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa, laki-laki pemilik mata shappire blue itu memenjamkan matanya, mengenang memori yang tak akan pernah hilang dari hidupnya.

_"Naruto-kun"_

_"Bangun Naruto-kun"_

_"Heheh Naruto-kun lucu"_

_"Naruto-kun aishisteru"_

_"Na..naruto-kun Go..gomen"_

Naruto membuka matanya paksa, wajah tampan nya di penuhi keringat, napas nya tersenggal-senggal.

"sarah-chan, " ucap Naruto lirih.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya ke jam dinding berbentuk kodok itu.

'jam 08.00'

"Gadis itu kuat sekali tidur nya" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

#HINATA POV

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap kan mataku, membiasakan cahaya terang yang memasuki mataku.

"Di..dimana ini" Aku perlahan bangun, kusoo dimana ini.

"eukh" aku memegang kepala ku, perlahan memori pemukulan itu merasuki otak ku.

"I-ttai" Aku langsung memegang pipiku yang memerah sedangkan kakiku semakin parah saja.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar, gadis cerewet." Seseorang laki-laki masuk membawa baskom dan handuk.

"KAUUU?" Mata perak ku terbelalak melihat laki-laki paling menyebalkan di hidupku sekarang tepat berada di depan ku

"Kenapa? kau seperti melihat hantu saja?" Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku.

Tunggu? kenapa dia disini? apa yang terjadi denganku.

"Kau dipukuli sampai babak belur jadi aku membawa mu ke apartemen ku." ucap nya.

Eh? jadi sekarang aku ada di apartemen laki-laki sialan ini.

"Oh . Arigatou" ucap ku jutek.

Naruto beranjak dari sofa nya dan pergi ke belakang mengambil kotak P3

"Ulurkan kakimu." Dia duduk di lantai .

"Nggak usah" tolak ku ketus

"jangan mebantah." Ucap nya datar.

Huh, aku memalingkan wajahku dan mengulurkan kakiku.

Dia membersihkan kakiku dengan air hangat dan memberikan obat luka terakhir dia mem perban kakiku.

Ya, walaupun cuma hal biasa, kenapa wajahku memanas seperti ini karena sentuhan nya? cih, ada apa denganmu, hinata

Dia kembali ke dapur dan membawa ramen cup.

"Makanlah, kau pasti belum makan." Dia menyodorkan ramen cup.

Aku terpana, sejak kapan ini laki-laki jadi baik padaku.

Naruto menyergit bingung.

"Hei, gadis cerewet. Kenapa kau diam saja. Cepat makan." bentak nya,

aku menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, lihatlah, sifat asli nya keluar juga.

"Aku tak lapar." tolak ku ketus.

Naruto menghela napas, dia menarik tangan ku dan menaruhkan ramen cup itu di tangan.

"Kau itu gengsi juga ya, cepat makan. Aku tau kau lapar." Ucap nya,

Dia kembali duduk di Sofa sambil memainkan PSP nya.

Yah, dari pada ku kelaparan, baik ku makan saja.

#AUTHOR POV

Dalam diam Naruto dan Hinata sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

_**Slurp.. Slurp..**_

Hinata memakan mie ramen dengan cepat.

"Ehem.. Oy Duren. Kenapa kau baik denganku. " Ucap Hinata, ramen cup di tangan nya sudah ludes.

"Hm.. kenapa ya?" Naruto menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari PSP

"Apa jangan-jangan kau suka dengan ku ya?"

Naruto terdiam, dia menatap hinata intens.

Hinata yang di pandangi seperti itu merasa risih.

"APA? Ada apa?"

"Nggak mungkin" Naruto kembali memainkan PSP nya.

"Tsk"

Hinata beranjak dari kasur, dia menaruh ramen cup nya di tempat sampah. Dengan kaki yang masih luka, hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk mengambil tas sekolah.

Tanpa sengaja dia melihat photo Naruto yang di rangkul oleh gadis berambut merah, ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Naruto membuat nya terlihat imut. Hinata beralih ke wajah gadis berambut merah. 'cantik', adalah kesan pertama hinata untuk gadis itu.

Hinata tertawa pelan.

'Rupanya si duren_-baka _itu takut dengan pacarnya.'

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Astaga!"

**GREPP**

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah, sekarang jarak nya dengan Naruto sangat dekat. Tanpa di sadari hinata, rona merah telah memenuhi pipi putihnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Naruto

"Ano.. em. itu.. er.. A-aku.-"

Naruto menatap bingung Hinata yang gelisah sendiri di pelukan nya, gadis berambut indigo ini selalu memalingkan wajah jika di tatap oleh nya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya.

"AKU SEDANG MELIHAT-LIHAT"

Dengan posisi sedekat itu, Naruto bisa saja tuli karena teriakan Hinata . Dengan refleks Naruto melepaskan pengangan nya kepada Hinata yang mengakibatkan sang gadis jatuh dengan sukses.

"Aww I-ttai"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk telingan nya, berharap tidak tuli karena teriakan Hinata.

"Oy Duren, kenapa kau menjatuhkan ku. Ini sakit tau" keluh hinata

"HEI, Siapa suruh kau berteriak kepadaku, aku kan refleks menjatuhkan mu karena terkejut."

"Cih" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, rona malu kembali menghiasi pipinya. Dia kan nggak bermaksud meneriaki Naruto hanya saja karena tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh saat Naruto menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Aku pulang" Dengan susah payah, hinata berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu, biar aku antar" Naruto menahan tangan mungil Hinata.

"Baiklah" Hinata tak kuasa menolak, karena dia takut jika di serang lagi seperti sore tadi.

**BRUMM BRUMMM**

Naruto menancapkan gas keluar dari gedung apartemen nya. Di samping nya Hinata hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Gadis itu, apa dia pacarmu" tanya Hinata.

"nama nya Sarah. Benar, dia adalah pacar ku saat di konoha junior high school." ucap Naruto datar.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, dia tertegun dengan tatapan Naruto yang menyiratkan kesepian berbeda dengan tatapan nya selama ini. Apa dibalik ketenaran Naruto dengan sifat cool dan kesan tak peduli itu tersimpan Naruto yang kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

**...Apakah ini sifat asli Naruto Namikaze?**

**TBC**

Oalaaa Minna-san.

Jumpa lagi dengan Jewon-chan(Hayati azkiya)

kalian bisa panggil aku, jewon atau Hayati.

Kalau azkiya itu nama adik saya, heheh.. :D

Oke tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya..

Sayonara minna. muach..muach.. *kissbye*

Kurang puas?kurang panjang?gomen :(


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina**

**GENRE : Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan sifat nya yang cool diam-diam menaruh hati ke gadis Tsundere di sekolahnya**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 3**

#AUTHOR POV

Hinata memandang keluar jendela mobil, suasana malam di konoha sangat ramai, banyak mobil berlalu lalang di samping nya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Masion Hyuuga. Kau tau kan?" Ucap Hinata

"Ngomong-ngomong, duren..-"

"Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

"Tsk! Itu terserah ku mau memanggil mu apa, dasar." Ucap Hinata ketus

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Terserahlah, dasar cerewet."

**Skip~**

Naruto memandangi Rumah yang hampir menyerupai istana itu, kebun yang luas dan asri menambah keindahan masion Hyuuga, ya walau masih kalah jauh dari kemegahan masion Namikaze-Uzumaki milik orang tuanya.

Naruto terkekeh melihat gadis yang baru saja mengoceh tak jelas itu sekarang tertidur pulas dengan nyaman.

"Haah~"

Naruto menghela napas.

walau secara fisik 'mereka' tidak mirip tapi sifat dan kelakuan mereka sangat mirip, gadis kuat dan cerewet.

"Sarah-chan~" Gumam Naruto

"Eugh.. Sudah sampai ya." Hinata mengucek mata nya pelan.

"Ada apa? duren?" Hinata memiringkan mukanya bingung, kenapa laki-laki duren ini menatapnya seperti itu.

"Tak ada, cepat keluar."

"tsk! tanpa kau suruh, aku akan keluar, dasar duren-_baka_."

**BRUMM BRUMM**

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah nya melihat mobil berwarna biru langit itu menghilang tanpa _mengantarkan_ nya kedalam. Hei, tidak mungkin kan dia berjalan ke rumah nya dengan berjalan kaki melewati kebun _YANG SANGAT LUAS _ itu dengan kaki yang terluka.

"Dasar tidak punya hati. tsk.. aww.. I-ttai.."

Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah pagar yang tinggi itu, memencet bel yang tersedia di sudut pagar.

"Kyaaa... Hinata-sama. Kenapa kaki anda?"

"Hinata-samaaa.."

"_Urusai_"

**COOL &amp; TSUNDERE**

"Yo, Naruto. Kemana saja kau?"

Naruto tak menjawab, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, Memenjamkan mata biru itu.

"Kau pasti masih ke pikiran sarah kan?"

Naruto tak menjawab.

"Relakan dia Naruto, aku nyakin di atas sana, Sarah tidak akan senang jika kau begini."

Naruto membuka matanya, memandangi langit-langit atap. Kata-kata Kiba barusan masih terngiang di kepalanya.

_"Relakan dia"_

Naruto menutup matanya dengan tangan, bayangan gadis berambut merah yang tersenyum selalu ada di pikiran nya.

_"Yokatta, kau selamat, Naruto-kun"_

Kejadian yang sangat ingin dilupakan nya terus ada di pikiran nya laksana kaset yang terus menerus di putar di otak nya, kejadian yang membuat dia kehilangan sang gadis.

Naruto meringis, di saat sang gadis akan di antarkan ke peristirahatan terakhirnya, dia malah tertidur tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Sejak kejadian itu, dia tertidur selama 2 minggu.

_"Oy, Duren..-"_

Naruto terbelalak kaget, kenapa bayangan gadis cerewet itu bisa masuk kepikiran nya.

_"SINI KAU, DUREN-BAKA. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU"_

Naruto tertawa, gadis itu sangat lucu menurutnya. Seorang gadis yang mampu membangkitkan kebiasaan dulunya walaupun sedikit.

"Naruto kenapa, dia terlihat aneh sekali. Senyum-senyum sendiri." Tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah"

Shikamaru mengindikkan bahunya

**COOL &amp; TSUNDERE**

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa lavender, seorang gadis duduk di sisi kasur. Di samping nya ada sebuah kotak P3, handuk, dan air bersih.

"Hinata-hime, bagaimana kaki anda. ini saya bawakan susu cokelat kesukaan anda." Seorang perempuan berpakaian pelayan membawa nampan berisi susu cokelat panas.

"Hn, letakkan di sana dan juga bawa semua ini" Hinata sibuk memperban kembali kakinya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam." Pelayan wanita itu pergi.

**BLAM**

"Cih."

Hinata merebahkah badanya ke kasur queen size miliknya.

"Namikaze Naruto ya.. hm.."

"laki-laki yang malang, masih terjebak dengan cinta pertamanya."

Hinata memainkan tangan nya di udara, layaknya seperti menulis di udara.

"Cih, kenapa aku jadi mikirin duren-_baka_ itu, sebaiknya aku tidur..." Hinata menarik selimut bewarna lavender nya sampai menutup pinggang nya.

"Selamat malam, Kaa-chan." Gumam Hinata pelan.

**Skip~**

**APARTEMEN NARUTO**

**02.00 AM**

Terlihat seseorang laki-laki yang gelisah dalam tidurnya, keringat dingin bercucuran dari kulit tan nya, laki-laki itu juga sering merubah posisi tidur nya.

"Sarah" Gumam Laki-laki itu aka Naruto

#NARUTO POV

Darah, Kobaran api, teriakan, suara tembakan dan Bom.

Semua mejadi satu disini, sebuah peristiwa yang merubah hidupku.

_"Yokatta, Kau selamat Naruto-kun."_

Gadis itu, dia tersenyum manis padaku tanpa memperdulikan luka tembakan yang bersarang di dada nya.

"S-sarah chan.." Aku memangku kepalanya.

"TOLONG KAMI... TOLONG.."

_"percuma Naruto-kun. Tak ada yang bisa menolong kita. Lihatlah mereka semua juga membutuhkan pertolongan."_

Kualihkan pandangan ku ke sekitar, benar mereka semua tergelatak tak berdaya.

_"Naruto-kun"_

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke gadis ini, seorang gadis yang mampu membuat hidupku lebih bewarna .

Dia memegang pipi ku yang sudah basah dengan air mata, tersenyum walau keadaan nya sudah terluka parah.

_"Aishiteru.."_

Aku terbelalak saat dia menutup mata nya.

"T-tidak.. TIDAK.. JANGAN PERGI."

#AUTHOR POV

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kuso, mimpi itu lagi. Haah~" Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kau selalu menghantui ku, Sarah-chan"

Naruto menutup matanya, mencoba melupakan masa lalu kelam nya dan melanjutkan hidup untuk masa depan .

**06.30 AM**

"NANI? Kusooo Aku terlambat." Seorang gadis segera melompat dari kasur, menyambar handuknya sebentar dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi

**BUKK BAKK BUKK BAKK**

Waktu mandi yang biasanya di habiskan 15 menit sekarang hanya 5 menit, dengan cepat gadis itu berpakaian seragam sekolah nya. Dia berlari menuruni tangga tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana bentuk wajahnya. Yang hanya dipikiran nya sekarang adalah JANGAN TERLAMBAT LAGIIII!

"Hime-sama sarapannnn..."

"Hime-sama hati-hati.."

"Hime-sama..."

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar di mansion megah itu, para pelayan ikut gasak gusuk melihat hime mereka yang terkejar waktu.

**06.45 AM**

Hinata menyambar kunci mobil yang tersimpan rapi di laci meja, ya walaupun dia tidak ingin menggunakan mobil pemberian tou-san nya itu tapi ini adalah darurat, dia bisa saja di hukum oleh Anko sensei.

**BRUMM BRUMM**

Hinata menginjak gas mobil bewarna lavender itu dan segera pergi ke sekolah.

'15 menit lagi.. aku harus cepat..'

Hinata mengendrai mobil nya dengan cepat, dia tidak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan dari pengendara lain.

Tiba-tiba di samping nya ada mobil bewarna biru langit tanpa harus melihat kedalam kaca mobil itu, dia sudah tau siapa pengendara nya.

"Duren-_baka"_ Gumam Hinata kesal.

Menurutnya duren aneh ini sedang mempermainkan nya, berkali-kali mobil biru langit itu menghalangi jalan nya.

"Cih, mengajak balapan nya.. Baiklah, akan ku ladeni kau.." Hinata melirik jam tangan nya.

'10 menit, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan mu..' Gumam Hinata

Gadis berambut indigo ini semakin mempercepat mobil nya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul saat mobil laverder itu terlihat merespon ajakan nya.

'Gadis pintar.' Naruto tersenyum .

**BRUMM BRUMM**

Hinata menancap gas dan berhasil melewati mobil Naruto tapi Naruto tak tinggal diam, laki-laki berambut pirang ini semakin menambah kecepatan nya.. sekarang posisi mobil mereka sejajar dan jalan masuk sekolah mereka di depan mata.

Hinata semakin menambah kecepatan dan kembali berhasil melewati Naruto dan FINISH..

Hinata berhasil memasuki jalan masuk sekolah dan diikuti Naruto di belakang. gadis ini mengurangi sedikit kecepatan nya saat pintu gerbang Konoha High School terlihat, bisa mati dia kalau pihak sekolah melihat mereka balapan .

Hinata memparkirkan mobil nya begitu juga dengan Naruto. Gadis berambut indigo ini keluar dengan angkuh.

"Heh, memalukan.. kalah dari seorang gadis." Hinata memainkan kunci mobilnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya..

"Terserah kau saja.." Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata.

"Hei kau duren-_baka_" Hinata berteriak.

"Kau masih mau berdiri mematung disana atau kena hukum Anko-sensei karena terlambat masuk kelas." Ucap Naruto.

"N-nani..? Oy.. Tunggu aku.." Hinata berlari mengejar Naruto.

Dan rupanya Kami-sama masih melindungi mereka, buktinya Anko-sensei belum masuk kelas mereka.

"Hinata-chan, Yokatta.." Sakura segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kami kira kau akan terlambat." Ucap Ino

"Ehehe..." Hinata tertawa.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri teman-teman nya dari anggota fox.

"Kau datang.." Kiba mengalihkan pandangan nya.

Naruto duduk di kursi nya dan menaruh tas biru tua itu ke atas meja berniat menjadikan nya sebagai bantal untuk tidur..

Kiba menarik satu kursi dan duduk di samping Naruto yang terlihat mau pergi ke alam tidur nya..

"Malam ini, kami akan pergi.. Kamu mau ikut?"

Naruto membuka matanya sesaat..

"Tidak. Aku capek.."

Kiba menyergit kan dahinya

"Kau yakin? kita nggak ketempat biasa lo... sie rambut merah itu mempunyai tempat baru katanya.." Ucap Kiba..

"Tidak."

Kiba menghela napas sesaat, jika seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa menentang kehendak sang ketua.

"terserahlah.." Kiba berdiri dari kursi nya dan berjalan menghampiri sasuke untuk mengabari keputusan ketua.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah 4 orang gadis yang terlihat asik dengan cerita mereka, dengan posisi yang masih seperti semula yaitu merebahkan kepala nya di meja dengan tas sebagai bantal nya.

Naruto memandangi gadis berambut indigo itu. Dia terlihat senang, sesekali gadis itu memegangi perut nya menahan tawa. Naruto ikut tersenyum saat mendengar lolucen yang keluar dari bibir nya.

"Hei hei Hinata-chan. Kami akan pergi ke kafe Sun. Kau mau ikut tidak?" ajak Ino.

"Kafe Sun?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dia tidak pernah mendengar nama kafe itu sebelum nya.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kafe itu baru buka kemarin.. katanya kafe itu membuat promo untuk pembukaan resmi kafe mereka hari ini terlebih untuk para jomblo seperti kita.." Ucap Sakura

Hinata ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Promo itu belum di beritahukan tapi nanti saat jam 5 sore ini. Bagaimana? kau mau ikut kan?" Ucap tenten.

Hinata berpikir sebentar, seingatnya hari ini dia Free tidak ada urusan apapun di rumah.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Ucap hinata tersenyum

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten tersenyum senang.

"Kafe sun ya, hm.. menarik." Naruto tersenyum misterius.

Dia beranjak dari kursi nya dan berjalan ke arah anggota Fox.

"Ada perubahan rencana.." Ucap Naruto tersenyum misterius.

Kiba, Sasuke dan Sai menengok ke arah nya

**COOL &amp; TSUNDERE**

Sasuke memainkan kunci mobil nya, mata onyx nya terus menjelajahi murid-murid yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah berniat mencari si kepala kuning dari murid-murid tersebut

"Ne ne Hinata-chan.. Hari ini kau berangkat menggunakan mobil kan? aku ikut ya.."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah 4 gadis yang berdiri di parkiran. Mata nya tertuju kepada gadis berambut pink yang terlihat memohon kepada gadis indigo di depan nya.

"Gadis memalukan.. apa dia tidak mempunyai mobil sendiri.." sindir Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memandangi gadis-gadis itu, terlihat si rambut indigo mengangguk kan kepalanya dan si rambut pink bersorak gembira dan memeluknya.

"Dasar gadis aneh.."

"Yo.. Sasuke.." Sasuke menoleh

anggota Fox berdiri di samping nya..

'Sejak kapan mereka disini,' Batin Sasuke.

Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan si rambut pink, Sasuke jadi tak menyadari teman-teman nya

"Jadi apa maksudmu dengan perubahan rencana? Naruto.." Tanya Gaara.

"Kita akan ke Kafe Sun." Ucap Naruto.

"K-kafe Sun? heh.. kamu ikut promo nya ya? Wah.. tak ku sangka?"Ucap Kiba tertawa .

**BUKK**

Naruto memukul kepala Kiba menimbulkan benjolan besar di kepalanya..

"Kalian ikut saja.. Kita akan berkumpul jam 5"Ucap Naruto datar dan pergi ke arah mobil nya.

Kiba yang telah sadar dari kepalanya berniat membalas Naruto tapi Gaara sudah memengangi badanya..

"Woy woy _Teme_.. itu sakit.. hey hey...-"

"Apa boleh buat, itu keputusan ketua.. Hoam.." Shikamaru menguap malas dan berjalan ke arah mobil nya.

"...-Naruto-_teme _jangan pergi kau.. Hey hey.." Kiba semakin memberontak.

"Ayo kita pergi.." Sasuke juga berjalan ke arah mobil nya meninggalkan Sai, Kiba, dan Gaara yang masih setia memegangi Kiba.

"Baiklah, aku pergi.. sampai bertemu di Kafe.." Sai tersenyum dan berlalu dari sana.

Gaara melepaskan Kiba dan berjalan pergi..

"Woy woy hosh,, hosh.. kalian.. hosh.. tega padaku.. hosh.. Hei Gaara tunggu aku. Aku ikut mobil mu" Kiba berlari mengejar Gaara yang sudah siap pergi dengan mobil nya.

Skip~

Hinata melilitkan handuk lavender nya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Haah~ Mandi sore memang mengasyik kan.." Hinata membuka pintu balkon nya dan menghirup udara sore .

"Kyaaaa.. Hime-sama.. kenapa anda keluar dari balkon menggunakan handuk saja.. cepatlah berpakaian.. bagaimana jika ada yang melihat." Hinata mengendarkan pandangan nya ke bawah, terlihat pelayan wanita nya berteriak histeris.

Hinata hanya mengindikkan bahu dan kembali menikmati pemandangan dari balkon rumahnya..

"Kyaaa Hime-sama.."

"Waaah... Tubuh Hime-sama memang yang terbaik.."

"Hime-sama..."

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di kening Hinata, gadis berambut indigo ini menghirup napas dalam-dalam.. Sebelum

"_URUSAI_ ... Cepat pergi dari sana..."

Hinata menutup pintu balkon nya dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian.

Mata nya meneliti pakaian apa yang akan di pakai nya saat ke Kafe Sun.

"Yosh.. sudah kuputuskan.."

**20 MINUTE LATER**

"Wah.. rumahmu megah juga, Hinata-chan"

Sakura meminum teh yang di sediakan pelayan.

"Tidak juga.."Hinata tersenyum.

"Hm.. Kalau dilihat-lihat seperti nya rumah mu ini termasuk dalam 3 kategori Mansion termegah di Konoha."Ucap Ino.

"Benarkah? siapa yang lain..?" tanya Hinata.

"Mansion Namikaze-Uzumaki dan Mansion Uchiha." Ucap Tenten.

'Mansion Namikaze-uzumaki?' Batin Hinata.

"Oh begitu.. sudahlah ayo kita berangkat." Hinata berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil nya.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yeay.. akhirnya selesai juga...

Gimana dengan chapter ini? semakin ngebosenin ya?

Gomen ne :(

.

.

Lama banget ya publish ya? gomen :(

.

.

.

REVIEW MINNA-SAN


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina**

**GENRE : Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan sifat nya yang cool diam-diam menaruh hati ke gadis Tsundere di sekolahnya**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 4**

3 Buah mobil berbeda warna melaju di tengah jalan konoha. Cokelat, putih, dan lavender adalah warna ketiga mobil itu.

Di mobil lavender, seorang gadis berambut indigo terlihat santai dengan kemudinya berbeda dengan 2 mobil di depan nya yang sesekali saling mendahului satu sama lain.

"Balap dia, Ino ! Balap.." Ucap seorang gadis berambut Pink

"_Urusai_, Sakura. Aku sedang berkosentrasi dan dimana mobil pink kebanggaanmu itu, Hah? Kenapa kau menumpang mobil ku?" Ucap sang pengemudi, Ino

Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya, manyun.

"Kau tau kan, mobil kesayangan ku itu kemarin masuk bengkel. Lagipula kita teman kan, jadi boleh dong sementara ini aku numpang.. hehe.." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Tsk! terserahlah.." Ino kembali menancapkan gas mobil putih nya untuk membalap mobil cokelat milik tenten.

Hinata menatap 2 mobil di depan nya bosan. Bukankah tujuan mereka ingin ke kafe Sun tapi kenapa mereka malah asik main balapan seperti anak kecil. Menurut brosur yang dia temukan, mereka hampir sampai di kafe itu tapi tak satupun dari dua mobil itu berniat mengurangi kecepatan mereka.

"Cih, dasar!" Hinata membelokkan mobil nya masuk ke dalam kafe meninggalkan ketiga teman nya yang sudah jauh di depan.

**BLAM**

Hinata menutup pintu mobil nya dan berjalan santai masuk ke dalam kafe tapi perhatian nya teralihkan kepada 5 mobil yang terpakir rapi di halaman depan kafe yang luas. Tidak, bukan 5 mobil tapi salah satu dari 5 mobil yang berjejer itu bewarna biru langit.

"Duren-_baka_" Gumam Hinata.

**BRUMM BRUMM**

Ino dan Tenten masih asik mengadu kecepatan mobil mereka masing-masing tanpa menyadari hilang nya salah satu mobil di belakang mereka.

Sakura yang merasa di cuekkan hanya memandangi keluar jendela yang terbuka. Angin sore yang sejuk menerbangkan helai rambutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kafe Sun itu sangat jauh." Ucap Sakura.

Ino terbelalak kaget, dia langsung me rem mobil nya.

**CIIITTTT**

Sakura terdorong kedepan karena rem man dadakan Ino.

"Woy.. Pig. Kamu mau cari mati ya.." Ucap Sakura marah.

Ino meneliti sekitar nya dan baru menyadari kalau salah satu teman mereka menghilang dan bahkan mereka sangat jauh dari tujuan utama mereka.

"Astaga.. karena terlalu asik, kita lupa dengan Hinata-chan dan Kafe Sun. WOY TENTEN, PUTAR BALIK! KITA KE KAFE SUN" teriak Ino.

Tenten segera memutar balikkan mobil nya begitu juga dengan Ino.

**KLONTENG KLONTENG**

Hinata membuka pintu Kafe itu dan menimbulkan benda di atas nya berbunyi(entah apalah namanya itu_-)

"Selamat datang.." sapa seorang pelayan laki-laki.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis dan berjalan memasuki Kafe..

Santai, itu kesan pertama Hinata melihat interior Kafe ini.

'Sepertinya kafe ini di khusus kan untuk remaja saja..' Batin Hinata

Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan ke arah meja yang masih kosong tanpa menyadari tatapan dari seorang laki-laki berambut pirang.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat 'target' nya sedang terpukau dengan interior kafe ini.

"Tak kusangka, kafe ini keren juga." Kiba meminum ice lemon nya.

Anggota Fox terlihat berkumpul di sana, mereka terlihat asik dengan perbincangan-perbincangan entah apakah itu ya walau hanya Kiba yang terlihat antusias dengan cerita nya.

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' nya, Shikmaru malah sudah terbang kealam mimpinya sedangkan Sai, ya sudah taukan, laki-laki berambut hitam ini hanya tersenyum aneh menanggapi cerita Kiba dan sang ketua malah asyik memandangi satu objek yang membuat dia harus membatalkan rencana teman-teman nya.

Naruto tersenyum saat memandangi wajah bosan Hinata yang sedang memegang menu mungkin penyebab nya adalah pelayan laki-laki di depan nya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu terhipnotis dengan wajah cantik Hinata.

"Ano.. anda mau memesan apa Hime." Ucap pelayan itu.

Hinata memutar matanya bosan, sepertinya dia harus memesan makanan duluan dari teman-teman nya untuk mengusir pelayan aneh ini.

"Saya sarankan anda memesan makanan utama kami, Ice cream Sun. itu adalah ice cream yang dibuat dengan kreasi para koki kami, bermacam-macam buah segar terkandung di dalam nya dan bla bla bla..."

Hinata tidak mendengarkan lagi suara pelayan itu, perhatian nya sekarang tertuju pada laki-laki berambut pirang yang tertawa geli padanya.

'Dia mengejekku.' Hinata menggeram kesal.

Naruto semakin tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu melotot marah padanya bahkan pelayan laki-laki itu di abaikan nya.

"Aku pesan apa saja, bawakan makanan yang manis-manis." Ucap Hinata Final.

"Baiklah, Hime . " Pelayan itu akhirnya pergi

Kiba meminum ice lemon pesanan nya, mata nya tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kafe sun, rambut pirang pucat panjang nya tertiup angin, mata putih nya terlihat meneliti kafe.

'S..shion!' pekik kiba dalam hati.

Diliriknya laki-laki berambut pirang itu yang terlihat asik memandangi suatu objek.

'Gawat, bisa heboh ni kafe karena teriakan gadis cerewet itu.' Kiba langsung meminum habis ice lemon nya dan beranjak dari kursi.

"Mau kemana kau, maniak anjing?" sindir Sasuke.

"_Urusai_, Uchiha. Oy, Naruto, aku pergi duluan. jaa."

"Hm.." Naruto tak mengubris ucapan kiba, dia masih asik memandangi gadis berambut indigo yang kesal di kursi nya, sesekali mata perak nya memandangi jam dan pintu masuk berulang kali.

'Sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang, apa pacarnya ya?'

**KLONTENG KLONTENG**

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu masuk, 3 orang gadis cantik berdiri disana sambil nyengir ke arahnya.

"Gomen gomen Hinata-chan. Tadi kami terlalu asik, heheh.. jangan marah ya." Ino merangkul sahabat nya itu.

"Cih, masalah nya sekarang mood jadi down gara-gara melihat tampang jelek si baka itu.."

"...Mood..?"

"...Down..?"

"...Baka..?"

"Siapa itu?" tanya mereka serempak

Hinata memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman nya itu, mata nya teralih pada orang-orang yang mulai ramai berdatangan ke kafe ini, mereka semua adalah remaja-remaja yang keseluruhan hampir tidak membawa pasangan. Sepertinya mereka tertarik akan promo yang diadakan kafe Sun ini.

Jujur, secara pribadi, dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan hal-hal berbau cinta begitu lagipula dia cukup nyaman dengan hidup sendiri sekarang.

"Ehem-ehem.. sepertinya pengunjung kami cukup banyak ya. Apa kalian tertarik dengan promo jomblo kami?"

Semua pengunjung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah panggung, disana ada seorang laki-laki muda.

"Selamat datang Minna-san... Perkenalkan nama saya Deidara. Saya pemilik kafe ini. Baiklah, seperti yang dijelaskan di brosur bahwa akan diberitahu nanti saat jam 5 dan berhubung sekarang sudah jam 5 kami akan memberitahu."

Sakura dan yang lain mulai menatap deg deg an ke arah pemuda pirang panjang itu. Kiba dan shion yang entah sejak kapan berdua juga duduk memperhatikan laki-laki bernama Deidara itu.

"Cih, membosankan.." Naruto menguap lebar, mata shappire nya melirik gadis yang membuatnya menyeret paksa anggota nya ke sini.

Jujur, gadis seperti Hinata adalah idaman para laki-laki, body yang wow, Kulit putih dan bersih, bibir merah ranum membuat semua laki-laki melirik walau sebentar padanya tapi itu tak berpengaruh pada laki-laki duren ini.

Menurutnya sifat cuek dan menjengkelkan yang melekat pada gadis itu yang membuat nya terasa lain di mata Naruto, semua gadis yang melihat nya pasti langsung bertekuk lutut padanya tapi gadis itu berbeda. Ya, gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata perak aneh, dia terlihat menarik di mata Naruto.

Gadis itu melirik sinis pada Naruto, mulutnya merengut kesal saat Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Dasar Duren-_baka"_

"baiklah, disini saya memiliki 2 kotak kecil berisi kertas . Bewarna biru untuk laki-laki dan yang merah muda untuk perempuan. Kalian semua masing-masing mengambil satu kertas di dalam kotak ini. Mengerti?" Ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk 2 kotak yang dibawa pelayan di sana.

"Ya.."

"Hei, Hinata! Bukankah ini menarik. Kau ikut kan?" Tanya Ino.

"ya, Tentu saja! Aku pasti takkan kalah!" Hinata merengut kesal saat Naruto dengan jelas menantang nya untuk ikut promo aneh ini.

"Hah?" Ino memiringkan kepala nya, bingung.

Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi tak mau kalah dari Hinata

"Dia ikut." Ucap Naruto

"Siapa yang ikut, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

Deidara terlihat puas melihat wajah-wajah tak sabaran pengunjung nya, sepertinya ide untuk membuat promo di pembukaan kafe ini sukses besar.

"Baiklah, pelayan-pelayan saya akan mendatangi tempat duduk kalian sambil membawa kotak itu. Ambillah satu kertas saja dan jangan di buka sampai saya perintahkan!"

Pelayan-pelayan itu mulai berjalan menghampiri pengunjung yang sesuai dengan warna kotak yang di bawa nya. Hinata terlihat bersemangat saat mengambil kertas itu.

"Ano nah... Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali ya, Hinata-chan. Aku kira kau tidak suka dengan beginian.." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkan nya.." Ucap Hinata berapi-rapi

"oy, Hinata-chan. Ingat ya, ini kontes untuk anak jomblo bukan untuk bertarung jadi jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti mau perang saja.." bisik Tenten.

"Yosh.. baiklah." Hinata mengancung kan jempol.

"Aku nyakin dia tidak mengerti.." Sakura, Ino dan tenten sweatdrop

"Ne, Naruto. Kau Naruto kan?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada laki-laki yang terkenal dengan muka datar nya itu.

"Aku memang Naruto. Kenapa?" Naruto menyergit alis

"Tak biasanya, Naruto yang kami kenal tak akan ikut acara seperti ini lagipula dimana maniak anjing itu.." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Urusai_, Teme. Jika kau tak mau ikut, pergilah menyusul saudara mu itu."

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di kening si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Hei, kau buta ya, Ayam tak pernah bersaudara dengan anjing.."

"Eeeehh.. Jadi sekarang kau mengakui bahwa dirimu itu ayam. Dasar pantat ayam." Ejek Naruto.

Seringai Naruto semakin lebar saat melihat si Wakil kapten itu bekeringat dingin.

"H..hah? apa .. hahaha.. aku cuma bercanda . Cih, _Urusai_ dobe.." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa geli, dia kembali memandangi pengunjung yang terlihat asik dengan kertas di tangan nya. Sesekali dia menguap bosan dengan pandangan genit dari para gadis yang di kafe itu.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir bukankah itu anggota Fox." Bisik Ino.

"Benarkah? Mana-mana?" ucap Sakura heboh.

"haah~ Kalian baru menyadari nya sekarang ya?" ucap Hinata bosan

Tenten melirik gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kau sudah tau ya? ano.. apa Nii-san mu tidak ikut?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada gadis bercepol dua itu. Pipi nya sudah memerah hanya karena bertanya tentang itu.

"Dia tidak ikut, Neji-niisan bukanlah orang yang suka dengan acara beginian." Ucap Hinata

"Begitu ya.." Ucap Tenten murung.

Hinata jadi kasihan melihat salah satu sahabat nya itu murung, dia mengeluarkan hp nya dari tas.

"Apa perlu kusuruh kesini.." Tanya Hinata

"A-apa? T-tidak jangan. Nii-san mu pasti sibuk. Nanti dia marah.." Ucap Tenten

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Hinata kembali memasukkan hp nya.

Deidara tersenyum melihat wajah penasaran dari para pengunjung nya, dilihat nya para pelayan juga sudah kembali ke tempat nya. Salah satu pelayan mengangguk ke arah nya pertanda bahwa kertas sudah habis di bagikan.

"Baiklah, seperti nya semua orang sudah dapat ya.. Yosh sekarang buka kertas masing-masing."

Hinata cs mulai membuka kertas mereka begitu juga dengan anggota fox.

"5"

Hinata menatap bingung kertas yang di pegang nya, disana tertulis angka 5 tapi dia tidak mengerti untuk apa angka 5 ini .

"Hei, hinata-chan, apa kau mendapat angka juga?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya,, aku 5. Kalau kau?"

"9"

"Aku 4" ucap Ino

"Aku 7" ucap tenten

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Sama seperti Hinata cs, para anggota fox juga ikut memandang bingung kertas di tangan nya tapi rupanya pemain utama kita ini tidak terlalu memusingkan nya asalkan dia bisa -ehem- melihat gadis itu mungkin sudah lebih dari cukup.

Seperti hal nya Hinata cs dan Anggota Fox, para pengunjung lain juga ikut ribut tentang kertas bernomor yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Hei, apa ini nomor lotre?"

"Aku tidak tau, jangan tanya aku.."

Deidara memijat kening nya, Frustasi. Para pengunjung kafe terlihat ribut menanyai pengunjung lain tentang kertas itu. Hei, apa mereka tak menanyai nya, dia kan pemilik kafe itu.

"Haah~" Deidara menghela napas sesaat

"Ehem..." Laki-laki pirang panjang ini berdehem sebentar memecah keributan di kafe nya itu.

"Nomor itu adalah pendoman duduk kalian selanjutnya. Setiap sandaran kursi berisi nomor-nomor yang sudah di siapkan. kertas yang kalian pegang sekarang ada nomornya kan? Nah, nomor itu adalah tempat duduk kalian jadi cocok kan lah nomor kertas kalian dengan nomor yang ada di sandaran kursi."

Para pengunjung mulai ribut kembali mencari tempat duduk mereka.

"Setiap meja memiliki 4 kursi dan 2 tim. Maksud dari 2 tim itu adalah setiap kursi yang kalian tempati memiliki pasangan dan orang yang duduk di sebelah kalian adalah pasangan kalian. Bisa dimengerti.."

"5...5...5...5.." Hinata terlihat asik meneliti setiap sandaran kursi dan hap, dia mendapatkan kursi nya dengan tenang dia duduk disana. Dilirik nya kursi di sebelah masih kosong.

"jadi pasangan ku adalah 10 dan tim yang satu meja dengan ku adalah 6 dan 12"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada 3 sahabat nya yang juga sudah menempati tempat duduk masing-masing dan hei, mereka sepasangan dengan anggota fox.

Ino dengan Sai, sang pujaan hatinya.

"Sungguh beruntung dia.."

Hinata terkikik geli saat melihat espresi malu-malu dari si tukang gosip itu.

Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Eeeh..? Mereka terlihat sangat cocok."

Dan tenten dengan Si rambut merah, Gaara

"Sepertinya dia masih kecewa karena Neji Nii-san tidak ikut promo ini.." Ucap Hinata

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada seorang laki-laki yang tengah berjalan ke arah nya. Rambut pirang, Mata biru dan senyuman manis.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia... dia.. pasangan ku." Hinata terlihat shock saat si Duren-baka _nya _benar-benar menuju ke arah nya.

"Jadi kau bernomor 5?" Tanya Naruto

"Ah.. Iya." Hinata mengigit bibir nya. Sepertinya dia harus menanyakan nomor Naruto.

"Hei, apa kau...-"

Hinata kaget saat Naruto duduk di depanya bukan di samping nya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat ekspresi kaget Hinata

"tidak apa-apa.." Hinata menggaruk pipinya.

Naruto memincingkan matanya saat menangkap gelagat aneh Hinata.

"Ah.. aku mengerti sekarang. Kau berharap aku duduk di samping mu dan bernomor 10 kan?" Naruto menyeringai.

"Hei, apa maksudmu Duren-_baka. _Aku tidak mungkin berharap tentang hal menjijikan seperti itu.." Hinata melotot marah.

Naruto tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum.

'Cih, apa-apa'an senyum nya itu. Apa dia mengejek ku! Tapi dia terlihat tampan saat terseny... Astaga! Apa yang ku pikirkan.. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh itu, Hinata. Sadarlah!' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar Gadis aneh.."

"Hei, apa maks..-"

"Naruto-senpai."

Hinata agak terkejut saat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku, Shion." Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan shion dari lehernya.

Shion memanyunkan bibir nya tapi..

"Kyaaa... kita satu pasangan.." Shion segera duduk di samping kursi Naruto.

"Apa? satu pasangan? Coba aku lihat kertas mu." Shion memberikan kertas nya.

Ternyata benar, Shion bernomor 12 dan itu berarti Naruto satu pasangan dengan Shion.

Shion mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Hinata. Dia menatap sinis Hinata.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau satu kelas dengan Naruto-senpai kan?"

"Ah ya. Perkenalkan nama ku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal." Hinata mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Aku shion dan aku pacarnya Naruto-senpai." Shion tak menyambut uluran tangan Hinata, dia melipat tangan nya ke dada.

"Hei.. Shion!" Tegur Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

'Sialan ni anak. Nggak ada sopan santun nya banget' Gerutu Hinata dalam Hati.

"Aku kira secantik apa Hyuuga Hinata itu sampai di idolakan oleh banyak laki-laki di sekolah, eh ternyata tampang nya biasa aja." Sindir Shion.

"Hei apa maksudmu.." Hinata mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Oy, Shion. Jaga...-"

"E-eh? Shion? Kau satu pasangan dengan Naruto ya?"

Naruto, Hinata dan shion mengalihkan pandangan nya, di hadapan mereka sekarang berdiri seorang laki-laki berambu cokelat dan tanda segitiga terbalik di pipi nya.

"Oh Kiba. Kau disini? Aku kira kau sudah pulang." Ucap Naruto.

Kiba hanya menggaruk kepalanya, Malu. Dia sebenarnya tidak pulang, dia hanya mengalihkan Shion dari Naruto agar Kafe tidak ribut dengan teriakan Shion. Ya, hanya itu..

"Eh, Bukankah kau Hyuuga Hinata, anak baru itu. Perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba, kau sudah mengenalku kan. Wah.. kau nomor 5 ya, sepertinya kita satu pasangan, aku bernomor 10." Ucap Kiba sambil memperlihatkan kertas nya.

Naruto sedikit tidak suka saat Kiba menyebut kata 'pasangan' kepada Hinata. Dia merasa ada yang menusuk di dada nya.

" Yoroshiku" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto semakin kesal saat Hinata tersenyum manis ke arah maniak anjing itu. Padahal dia tak pernah mendapat senyum seperti itu sebelumnya-ehem-

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing ya.. Ehem.. YOSH! KITA MULAI SAJA"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ehem.. sepertinya kata maaf tidak cukup untuk menebus kesalahan ^Jewon^ yang SANGAT telat mem post fanfic ini.

Ya mau bagaimana lagi, selama bulan ramadhan tadi, otak ^Jewon^ nggak ada ide banget istilah keren nya Block Writer(kalo nggak salah)

dan juga ^JeWon^ udah masuk sekolah lagi, sekarang ^Jewon^ udah kelas 3 Smp otomatis kesibukan ^Jewon^ bertambah dong.

ya berhubung ini semester 1, ^Jewon^ akan usahain untuk menamatkan fanfic ini. Tapi jika itu tidak kesampaian, ^Jewon^ hanya bisa minta maaf

Gomen ne Reader-san tercinta dan maaf juga kalau kependekan :")

Review ne minna-san^^


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina**

**GENRE : Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan sifat nya yang cool diam-diam menaruh hati ke gadis Tsundere di sekolahnya**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 5**

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing ya.. Ehem.. YOSH! KITA MULAI SAJA"

Teriakan Deidara itu langsung membuat semangat pengunjung semakin besar. Mereka bersorak tapi..

"Ano.. Memang apa yang dimulai?"

**Krik Krik**

Pertanyaan kelewat polos pemain perempuan utama kita ini membuat sorakan penuh suka cita itu berhenti. Naruto terkikik geli melihat ekspresi polos Hinata.

"Ehem.. baiklah. Kami akan memberi tantangan kepada kalian semua, jika kalian bisa menyelesaikan dengan baik, hadiah nya adalah mendapatkan 2 kupon gratis couple pasangan. Kau dan pasangan mu akan di jamu oleh pelayan kami layaknya raja dan ratu yang sedang berbulan madu."

"Wah hebat" "Aku jadi bersemangat." "Kita harus menang."

Hinata menopang dagu, Haah~ sudah dia tebak, ini adalah hal yang paling dia tidak ingin kan.

"Naruto-_senpai_.. Buka mulutmu, aaaa..."

"Hentikan, Shion."

Hinata berdecih melihat dua orang di seberang nya sekarang.

"Ano... Shion-_chan_, kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" Tanya Kiba.

"Em.. karena aku mendengar Naruto-_senpai_ akan ke sini." Shion tersenyum manis.

"Hahahaha... alasan yang sederhana sekali."Sindir Hinata.

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di kening Shion.

"Memang nya kenapa Hinata-_senpai_? Iri karena tak bisa satu pasangan dengan Naruto-senpai." Sindir Shion balik.

"Mustahil." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum.

'Sepertinya aku punya ide yang bagus' Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Shion-_chan_, sepertinya kentang goreng itu terlihat enak, kau mau menyuapkan untuku." Naruto tersenyum

"A-ah..? tentu saja! Buka mulutmu.. Aaaaa..." Naruto menggigit kentang itu sambil melirik Hinata.

"M-a-n-j-a! Dasar laki-laki genit." Ucap Hinata.

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

'Aura yang cukup menegangkan ya' Batin Kiba Sweetdrop.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengumumkan tantangan itu." Deidara kembali bersuara.

"Tantangan pertama.. Lari bersama pasangan mu melewati tempat yang sudah kami tentukan."

"Batas waktu tidak ada tapi ada syarat untuk lolos ke tantangan berikutnya."

Mereka semua diam memperhatikan Deidara.

" - Pertama, kalian harus berpegangan tangan saat akan mencapai finish.

\- Kedua, Jika salah satu pasangan tidak sanggup lagi, maka otomatis pasangan yang satu nya lagi akan gugur.

Batas orang yang kami terima adalah 10 pasangan(20 orang)"

Naruto agak tidak suka dengan syarat pertama.

"Berpegangan tangan ya?" Laki-laki itu menopang dagu nya sambil melirik Hinata yang kelihatan tidak setuju juga dengan syarat yang pertama.

"Kyaaa... Aku akan berpengangan tangan dengan Naruto-senpai. Wah.. Deidara-_san_ memang yang terbaik. Benarkan Naruto-_senpai_?" Tanya Shion.

"Ha'i Ha'i" Jawab Naruto sekena nya.

"Mohon bantuan nya ya. Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Kiba tersenyum

"Terserah." Balas Hinata cuek,

"Hinata-chan" Panggil Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau harus menang ya, ini akan sangat menyenangkan bukan?" Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Tapi aku agak tak rela dengan lomba lari ini, aku selalu juara terakhir jika soal lomba lari, Hm... aku harap aku bisa masuk 10 besar." Ino menopang dagu nya.

"Haah~" Sakura ikut menopang dagu.

Hinata jadi agak kasihan dengan dua sahabat nya itu.

'Mungkin jika aku menang, aku bisa memberikan dua kupon itu untuk mereka. Ya mungkin sebagai balas budi karena mereka sudah baik padaku.' Hinata tersenyum

"Baiklah, kita pasti masuk." Ucap Hinata bersemangat.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata bersemangat hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi sebelum itu, ada hukuman jika kalian kalah." Deidara menyeringai

"APA?"

"Hukuman nya adalah membayar 5x lipat harga makanan yang kalian sedang pesan. Para pelayan kami sudah mencatat pesanan kalian tiap meja."

Hinata melirik makanan yang dia pesan, memang sih, tidak terlalu banyak hanya minuman tapi gadis itu melirik pasangan di samping nya.

'Astaga dia memesan banyak makanan.' Batin Hinata horor

"Yare-yare... sepertinya aku banyak memesan makanan ya, hehe.. gomen ne Hinata-chan." Kiba tertawa.

"Tsk!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku juga banyak memesan makanan dan yang mahal-mahal." Shion menopang dagu.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menang bagaimana pun caranya." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai diam-diam.

"Ingat ya, walaupun kalian atau pasangan kalian memesan sedikit makanan tapi kalian juga harus menanggung makanan pasangan yang satu meja dengan kalian" ucap Deidara

"Kita harus menang!" Ucap Hinata tegas

"Huh." Shion memalingkan wajah.

"Tentu saja." Kiba mengancungkan jempolnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Astaga aku kira rute nya dekat saja tapi ini sih sangat jauhhh..." Shion memandang tak percaya kertas rute di depan nya.

"Jangan banyak mengoceh gadis manja." Sindir Hinata.

Yang di sindir hanya menatap tajam.

"Yare-yare ini sepertinya tidak baik untuk tubuhku. Aku tidak terlalu suka berlari" Kiba menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Baiklah... semuanya siap di posisi... ehem... MULAI!"

Semua pasangan berlari dengan semangat. Hinata berlari dengan kencang.

"Aku pasti menang, aku pasti menang! Oy Kiba, kita harus menang ya."

"Baiklah." Kiba tersenyum

Naruto berlari dengan santai di samping nya Shion ikut berlari mengimbangi lari nya Naruto.

"N….naruto-_senpai_! Bisa kau pelan-pelan"

Naruto melirik gadis di samping nya.

"Ini sudah yang paling santai, shion." Ucap Naruto

"Bisa lebih kecil lagi."

Selesai, Shion tak sanggup lagi berlari, dia berjongkok di tanah berniat mengatur nafas nya.

"Huh.." Naruto juga ikut berhenti berlari.

"Kau taka pa..?" Naruto ikut jongkok.

"Aku perlu istirahat. Naruto-senpai gendong aku." Ucap Shion manja

Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Tiba-tiba aruto melebarkan matanya.

"Tunggu di sini, Shion. Aku akan segera kembali." Naruto berlari meninggalkan Shion.

Shion mengangguk.

Sementara itu di tempat Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_, lari mu kencang juga. Kau tak lelah?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku sudah terbiasa lari seperti ini tiap pagi." Ucap Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari depan.

"Em… Ano Hinata-_chan_, bisa kau kecilkan lari mu. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengimbangi lari mu." Ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah Baiklah.." Hinata menurunkan kecepatan lari nya.

"Hinata-_chan_… Hosh hosh.." Kiba berhenti berlari, dia memegang lutut nya.

"Kau tak apa?" Hinata memberikan air minum ke Kiba.

"_Arigatou_… Sepertinya aku perlu istirahat." Kiba mengambil air minum itu.

"Baiklah kau istirahat lah sebentar. Aku akan berlari kecil di depan mu. Nanti kalau sudah baikan, segeralah menyusulku.." Ucap Hinata.

"Ah.. baiklah.." Ucap Kiba.

Hinata berlalri kecil meninggalkan Kiba.

"Yo! Kiba. Kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Ah, aku hanya kelelahan." Ucap Kiba.

"Dimana Shion-_chan_?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ah ya, aku lupa. Shion sedang kelelahan di belakang sana. Em.. Bisa kau menyusul nya. Dia SANGAT terlihat kelelahan." Ucap Naruto dengan penekanan sangat.

"Benarkah? Em.. Baiklah.." Kiba sedikit merenggangkan badanya dan berlari lagi ke belakang menyusul Shion.

"Mohon bantuan nya ya.." Teriak Naruto.

Tanpa sepengatahuan Kiba, Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap Naruto tersenyum dan dia kembali berlari.

"Haah~ Apa Kiba baik-baik saja ya, kalau dia tidak menyusulku, nanti aku tidak bisa menang. Semoga dia segera menyusulku." Ucap Hinata

"Yo! Gadis aneh!"

"_Du…duren-baka_? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku? Aku sedang berlari." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Astaga aku sudah tau. Maksudku sedang apa kau di samping ku d..d..dan dimana gadis genit itu?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto mengidik kan bahunya dan berlari lebih cepat.

"Oy oy oy, _Duren-baka_… jawab pertanyaan ku." Hinata berlari menyusul Naruto

Sementara itu di belakang…

"Shion-_chan_.." Panggil Kiba

"Ah, Kiba-_kun_." Ucap Shion

"Kau tak apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan. Ini aku ada minuman." Ucap Kiba khawatir

"Aku tak apa. Em.. _Arigatou_." Shion segera meneguk air minum nya.

"Ano… Naruto-_senpai_ dimana ya?"Tanya Shion

"Eh? Tadi dia ada disini.. Tapi em..dimana ya?" Ucap Kiba bingung.

"Pasti dia meninggalkan ku dan menyuruh Kiba-_kun_ disini." Ucap Shion kesal

"Eh? Benarkah?"Kiba menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Naru-Hina

"Kalau kau kelelahan lebih baik berhenti saja." Sindir Naruto

Hinata melirik tajam laki-laki di samping nya.

"_Urusai_! Aku tidak kelelahan."Ucap Hinata tajam.

"Tapi kenapa lari mu pelan sekali.. seperti siput saja." Sindir Naruto.

"Cih! Aku sedang menunggu teman cokelat mu itu." Ucap Hinata.

"Oh,, maksudmu Kiba? Sepertinya dia tidak akan menyusul mu." Ucap Naruto

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Dia mungkin menyusul Shion di belakang. Mungkin di LEBIH ingin bersama Shion daripada dengan seorang gadis yang tega meninggalkan dia yang sedang kelelahan" Ucap Naruto dengan penekanan kata 'Lebih'

"Apa? Hei! Cih! Si cokelat itu, sudah kubilang kita harus menang. Sekarang kan aku tidak bisa menang jika sendirian. Dasar, kalau ingin pacaran ingat waktu dong!" Gerutu Hinata

"Kalau begitu bangaimana jika dengan ku." Ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari depan.

"Hah? Dalam mimpi mu _Duren-baka_." Hinata mempercepat lari nya.

"Naruto berhenti berlalri dan memandang Gadis inigo yang terlihat bersemangat memenangkan lomba lari ini.

"Manis nya…" Naruto tersenyum dan berlari menyusul Hinata.

'Kusooo…. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa menang. Cih, bagaimana ini!'Batin Hinata kesal.

Di lirik nya ke samping, sekarang si _Duren-baka_ berlari mendahului nya.

Mata perak nya menatap punggung tegak Naruto. Pikiran nya berkecamuk antara menerima atau menolak ajakan Naruto.

'Baiklah ini demi sahabatku.' Batin Hinata

"Oy.." Hinata berlari meyusul Naruto

"Hem.. Apa?" Ucap Naruto cuek.

"Aku..er…aku.." Hinata menggaruk pipi nya malu.

"Apa?" Naruto melirik Hinata, senyum nya mengembang saat melihat wajah malu Hinata.

"Aku terima ajakan mu. Ayo kita berlari bersama, Na-naruto" Setelah itu Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memperlambat larinya dan tersenyum ke arah gadis yang malu-malu di depan nya.

"Manis juga dia memanggil namaku." Naruto tersenyum dan berlari menyusul Hinata

Grep!

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan hangat dan besar menggengam tangan nya. Dia melirik ke samping, seorang laki-laki tinggi berlari di samping nya. Wajahnya tertimpa cahaya matahari sore, rambut nya bergerak tertiup angina. Dengan gerakan lambat, wajah er.. tampan itu menoleh ke arah Hinata

"Ayo… Kita harus menang." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

Deg!

Hinata melebarkan matanya, jantung nya berdegup kencang saat melihat senyum lebar itu. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali berniat menyadarkan apakah dia sedang bermimpi

'Senyum itu… A-aku tak pernah melihatnya."

Hinata langsung tersadar saat tangan hangat itu menarik nya agar lebih cepat berlari.

"Na…naruto.." Gumam Hinata

Hinata merasakan perasaan asing di hati nya, wajah putih nya merona saat memandang tangan nya yang di genggam erat laki-laki di depan nya. Wajah nya menggeleng cepat berniat menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini.

'Aku tak suka perasaan ini, jantung ku berdegup kencang, wajah ku memanas, aku…aku bahkan tangan ku berkeringat. Cih! Apa-apa'an ini, aku terlihat lemah' Batin Hinata

"Hinata rileks aja, tangan mu berkeringat. Kau kelelahan ya, wajah mu memerah." Ucap Naruto Khawatir.

Tangan satunya memegang kening Hinata

"Ja..jangan sentuh aku. Cih! Ayo.." Hinata berlari sambil menarik tangan Naruto

"Gadis aneh…." Gumam Naruto

"….Tapi aku suka.." Naruto tersenyum

"Hei Hinata, santai saja…" tegur Naruto

"A-apanya yang santai? Kita harus M..menang" Ucap Hinata dengan rona merah nya

"Hah?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan percampuran bahasa membentak dan gugup dari suara Hinata

Tapi dia memilih tak memikirkan

"Hinata-_chan_"

Hinata berdecih kesal saat Ino menyapa nya riang

"Wah tak kusangka, kau berpasangan dengan Naruto-_kun_. Apalagi sudah mulai berpengangan tangan. Aku saja dengan Sai-_kun_ belum berpengangan." Goda Ino

"_Urusai_ Ino. Ini juga karena laki-laki di belakang ku sangat lamban lari nya" Ucap Hinata

"Benarkah?" Ucap Ino selidik

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya

'Kenapa dengan gadis ini? Sial aku tidak bias mengelak! Ayolah Hinata cari akal agar gadis ini tak bertanya lagi.' Batin Hinata

"Yo! Sai. Sepertinya lari mu lebih l-a-m-b-a-t dari sebelum nya" Ucap Naruto sambil mendelik ke arah laki-laki tukang senyum iyu.

Sai yang menyadari delikan Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Ehem… Ino-san…Ayo! Sebaiknya kita lebih cepat" Sai menarik tangan Ino membuat dia berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Gadis indigo ini menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum ke arah nya.

"Pintar juga kau, _Duren-baka _. Fiuh~ Akhirnya aku bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan Ino." Ucap Hinata

Naruto tersenyum, dia menggengam erat tangan Hinata membuat si empu nya semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Kita juga harus bergegas" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata lagi.

Sekarang Naruto yang berlalri di depan Hinata.

"H-hei..Sa..santai saja bi..bisakan?" Ucap Hinata.

"Tadi kan kau bilang kita harus lebih cepat. Sudahlah ayo!" Ucap Naruto.

"I..ya sih, ta..tapi Oy..-"

Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya membuat Hinata memilih membungkam mulutnya sambil menetralkan jantung nya yang terus berdetak Abnormal.

Sementara di belakang.

"Kita pasti kalah…" Shion berhenti berlalri

"Ayolah Shion-_chan_. Jangan menyerah" Hibur Kiba

"Hei Kiba-_kun_, kau OOC sekali ya. Biasanya kan kau ribut sekali." Sindir Shion

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin si Author ingin membuatku terlihat keren." Kiba menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

"Terserahlah" Shion kembali berlari sesekali meneguk air mineral nya.

Kiba hanya mengindikkan bahu dan berlari mengejar Shion.

"Disana! Itu adalah post minuman. Ayo kesana." Naruto berhenti berlari saat mendengar suara Hinata.

"Hm…Baiklah" Naruto kembali menarik tangan Hinata.

"H-hei! _Duren-baka_.. Bisa kan kau lepas tangan ku atau jangan-jangan kau mau menggengam tangan k uterus. Kau jatuh cinta padaku ya." Goda Hinata.

"Oh..Tidak! Aku Cuma taku t kau tertinggal jauh di belakang jika aku berlalri di depan mu." Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari duluan ke post minuman.

"A-apa? HEI! Awas kau _Duren-baka_" Hinata menggeram marah dengan wajah nya memerah malu.

"_Arigatou_" Naruto tersenyum ke arah penjaga post.

"Em.." Gadis penjaga post itu memerah.

"Tsk!" Hinata dengan kesal mengambil minuman di atas meja dan duduk agak jauh dari Naruto.

"Kau kenapa marah?" Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Stop! Jangan dekati aku. Huh.." Hinata meneguk habis air putih di tangan nya dan kembali berlari.

"Wah cepat" Naruto juga ikut meneguk habis minuman nya dan berlari menyusul Hinata

TBC

Ehehe.. er.. em.. HONTOU GOMENASAI *Bungkuk hormat

Mungkin kesalahan ^Jewon^ udah kalian tau bahwa ^Jewon^ hampir saja menelantarkan fanfic ini. Huwaaa… gomenasai gomenasai *nangis

Beneren deh ^jewon^ nggak dapat ide sama sekali, ini juga lagi diusahakan buat lanjut.

Dan buat fanfic yang lain sepertinya ^jewon^ benar-benar menelantarkan mereka, gomen ne fanfic-fanfic ku :")

Jika kalian udah ngambek ama fanfic ini boleh deh nggak usah di baca lagi juga nggak apa-apa, itukan hak kalian :')

^Jewon^ juga sibuk ama sekolah dan ngurusin blog jadi ya ide buat melanjut ilang deh :D

Oh ya, ^Jewon^ lagi dapat masalah nih, kok ^jewon^ nggak bisa mempublish story baru di Ffn, ada yang sama nggak sama ^Jewon^ dan lebih penting ada yang tau nggak kenapa?


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina**

**GENRE : Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan sifat nya yang cool diam-diam menaruh hati ke gadis Tsundere di sekolahnya**

**Bad Sumarry _**

Chapter sebelumnya :

"_Tantangan pertama.. Lari bersama pasangan mu melewati tempat yang sudah kami tentukan."_

_"Batas waktu tidak ada tapi ada syarat untuk lolos ke tantangan berikutnya."_

_Hinata merasakan perasaan asing di hati nya, wajah putih nya merona saat memandang tangan nya yang di genggam erat laki-laki di depan nya. Wajah nya menggeleng cepat berniat menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini._

'_Aku tak suka perasaan ini, jantung ku berdegup kencang, wajah ku memanas, aku…aku bahkan tangan ku berkeringat. __Cih! Apa-apa'an ini, aku terlihat lemah' Batin Hinata_

"_H-hei! Duren-baka.. Bisa kan kau lepas tangan ku atau jangan-jangan kau mau menggengam tangan kuterus. Kau jatuh cinta padaku ya." Goda Hinata._

"_Oh..Tidak! Aku Cuma takut kau tertinggal jauh di belakang jika aku berlalri di depan mu." Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari duluan ke post minuman._

**Chapter 6**

"Hei Hinata" Panggil Naruto dari belakang

Hinata semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berjalan santai mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

Dia menghentakkan kaki nya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis di depan nya.

Seorang laki-laki menatap orang-orang yang kelihatan nya kelelahan, mereka sesekali berhenti berlari

"Sepertinya lomba ini cukup menguntungkan untuk yang Jomblo" Dia tersenyum.

Diliriknya nya separuh dari pasangan lomba itu malah duduk-duduk santai sambil berbincang-bincang dengan pasangan nya.

"Dasar anak muda" Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti kau sudah tua saja, Dei-_chan_."

Laki-laki bernama Deidara itu menoleh ke belakang, disana seorang gadis melambai ke arahnya.

"Kau datang, Konan-_chan_" Ucap Deidara

"Bagaimana pembukaan kafe mu? Sukses?" Ucap Seseorang laki-laki yang datang dari belakang Konan.

"Cukup Sukses, Nagato"

"Yo! Deidara, Konan dan Nagato" Ucap seseorang dari belakang.

"Yo! Sasori"

"Kau datang, Saso-_chan_"

"Lama tak bertemu, Sasori"

Sasori berjalan menghampiri Deidara dan ikut melihat keluar jendela.

"Sepertinya menarik" Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum

"Hei hei Saso-_chan_, kau datang sendirian? Dimana anggota Akatsuki yang lain?" Tanya Konan

"Aku tak tau dan juga jangan panggil aku dengan Saso-_chan_" Ucap Sasori

"Habis nya cocok sih" Ucap Konan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Lagipula aku memanggil yang lain juga seperti itu, Naga-_chan_, Dei-_chan_, Saso-_chan_, Ita-_chan_, Kaku-_chan_, Hidan-_chan_, dan Kisa-_chan_. Oh ya juga Tobi-_chan_, ehehe.. sampai lupa sama permen lolipop itu" Konan tertawa.

"Terserahlah" Sasori memilih mengalah.

Percuma berdebat dengan wakil ketua klub mereka, Klub Akatsuki.

"Bukankah itu Naruto?" Ucap Sasori

"Benarkah Mana?" Konan langsung heboh, dia berlari ke arah jendela dan seenak jidat mendorong Sasori dan Deidara ke samping.

"Wah benar itu Naru-_chan_.. Wah jarang sekali dia mau ikut lomba seperti ini. Benarkan Naga-chan?"

Nagato menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang sudah di anggap nya dik itu.

"Dia bersama gadis ungu itu"

"Ah benar, wah gadis itu cantik ya. Apa dia pacarnya?" Ucap Konan

"Entahlah, tapi aku tak yakin, Naruto sudah melupakan gadis itu" Ucap Nagato

"Ah kau benar, Naga-_chan_" Ucap Konan murung.

Konan memandang laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil berjalan santai di belakang gadis yang berjalan lebih cepat darinya.

"Tapi aku yakin, Naru-_chan_ pasti bisa menemukan kebahagian nya lagi." Ucap Konan tersenyum

Deidara, Nagato dan Sasori juga ikut tersenyum

"Jangan ikuti aku, Duren-_bakaaa"_ Ucap Hinata

"Aku tidak mengikuti mu, kita kan sedang lomba." Ucap Naruto membuat rona merah Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Bakaa_" Bentak Hinata, dia berlari.

"Hei tunggu aku." Naruto ikut berlari dan menahan gadis itu.

"L-lepaskan aku"

"Sudahlah jangan marah seperti itu, ayo kita jalan bersama" Ucap Naruto

"S-siapa yang marah" Hinata mencoba lari lagi tapi langsung ditahan oleh Naruto dengan cara menggengam tangan nya erat

"Ayo berangkat" Ucap Naruto riang.

"Em…" Hinata tak memberontak lagi. Dia memilih diam ditarik oleh Naruto

**(NOTE)**

**Mulai dari sini, yang pake tanda kutip dua (") itu pembicaraan Ino-Sai **

**dan yang pake tanda kutip satu (') dan garis miring **_**('blalala'**_**) itu pembicaraan Naruto-Hinata**

"Ino-_san_"

Ino menoleh ke samping nya.

"Hinata Hyuuga-_san_ itu orang nya seperti apa?"

"Hinata-_chan_? Em.. menurutku dia baik."

"Baik?"

"Ya, baik. Jika kalian baru bertemu dengan nya mungkin pikiran kalian padanya adalah jutek, tak berperasaan, dingin, dll. Tapi kami, orang yang sudah berteman dengan nya beberapa hari, menilai itu salah besar. Dia orangnya…-"

'_H-hei Duren-baka, lepaskan tanganku' Bentak Hinata_

"Kasar dalam berbicara…-"

'_Kau yakin tak akan tertinggal' Ucap Naruto_

'_Urusai' Hinata menginjak kaki Naruto_

'_I-ttai' Naruto memegang kakinya._

"Tak berperasaan…-"

_Naruto duduk di tanah sambil memegang kakinya. Hinata yang sudah jauh di depan kembali lagi melihat pasangan nya itu kesakitan._

'_Kau tak apa?' Hinata jongkok di depan Naruto._

"Tapi dia orang yang perhatian…-"

'_Awww… Injakkan mu sesuatu sekali, Hinata' Ucap Naruto tertawa._

'_Dasar..' Hinata berdiri dan kembali berjalan._

'_Hei tunggu, awww I-ttai'_

_Hinata kembali berhenti dan jongkok di depan Naruto, dia menyuruh Laki-laki itu membuka sepatu nya._

_Naruto menurut saja, dia membuka sepatu dan kaus nya. Hinata membawa Naruto duduk di tepi jalan agar tak menghalangi peserta lomba._

'_Tak ada apapun, bengkak pun tak ada' Ucap Hinata_

'_Memang siapa yang bilang bengkak? __Aku hanya kesakitan' Naruto tersenyum_

_Hinata merona di pandangi Naruto dengan senyuman nya._

'_Dasar mesum' Hinata memukul kepala Naruto dan meninggalkan nya_

_Dia berjalan cepat._

"Yang lebih penting, dia itu manis sekali" Ino tersenyum ke arah Sai

'_Baka baka baka… __Dasar mesum' Batin Hinata kesal, dia menutup wajah nya yang memerah_.

"Eehh?manis ya? Pantas saja Naruto seperti itu." Ucap Sai.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-_kun?_"

"Tak ada kok, ayo.."

Ino mengindikkan bahu nya dan berlari mengejar Sai

**(Note)**

**Selesai… Dialog kembali seperti semula**

Setelah lari melelahkan. Terlihat lah finish akhir. Para pasangan mulai berpengangan tangan dan mempercepat lari nya.

"Hinata, ayo pegang tangan ku."

"Tidak."

"Hei kenapa, lihatlah finish mulai terlihat."

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto yang membuat si empu nya tersenyum.

"Ayo.."

Semua orang berlari dengan semangat, semua ingin menang dan terhindari dari hukuman. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, dengan peluh yang membanjiri badan. Satu persatu pasangan-pasangan itu berlarian melewati garis finish hingga tak ada lagi pasangan di belakang.

Sudah terlihat mereka terkapar di tanah dengan mengemis-ngemis dan berteriak meminta air dan handuk kepada para panitia.

"Menyenangkan sekali.."Sai menggerak-gerak kan badanya.

HINATA POV

Kami berhasil melewati rintangan lari berpasangan tersebut. Sayang untuk pasangan Kiba dan Shion yang harus ter eleminasi karena gagal. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu hanya mencak-mencak kesal pada Naruto walau tak mendapat respon sedikit pun.

Keesokan harinya, entah kenapa Naruto datang ke kafe itu. Awalnya aku kira dia tak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini tapi lihatlah dia sedang duduk santai di salah satu meja.

"Yo! Kau sudah datang" Naruto menyapa ku dan kembali sibuk dengan hp nya.

"Tak di sangka, kau datang ke acara yang membosan kan ini. Apa jangan-jangan kau kesini untuk bertemu dengan ku." Sindir ku.

Dia menoleh dan memasukkan hp nya.

"Hei, kau lihat laki-laki seperti perempuan itu.." Aku menoleh ke arah Deidara-san.

"Dia _senpai_ ku jadi aku harus datang untuk menghormati nya. Sebaiknya kau jangan ke geeran lebih dulu." Ucap nya datar.

Aku memerah malu. Laki-laki ini memang menyebalkan. Kemarin, dia terlihat baik padaku da sekarang sifat nya sangat bertolak belakang.

"Hello, Hinata-san. Kau sudah datang. Apa kau melihat Ino-_san_?"

Aku menoleh kea rah laki-laki senyum palsu itu.

"Aku tak melihatnya. Hari ini aku berangkat duluan."Ucap ku cuek.

"Begitu ya," Dia terenyum(palsu) dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tiba-tiba ku lihat senyum (palsu) nya itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

"Hinata-_san_, kau terlihat cantik hari ini." Laki-lai bernama Sai itu menyingkirkan rambut ku ke belakang telinga.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau segera duduk. Deidara-senpai akan memulai acaranya dan kau, Sai. Sepertinya pasangan mu sudah datang." Ucap Naruto yang em terlihat menusuk. Dia melirik ku untuk segera duduk

Sai tersenyum. Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ucap ku kasar.

"Terserah kau saja, gadis genit."

"Hei, apa-apa'an it..-"Ucapan ku terpotong karena Deidara-_san_ sudah memulai acaranya. Kami duduk bersampingan jadi aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang mulai bosan dengan koar-koar Deidara-_san_.

Tantangan terakhir tak cukup sulit, kami hanya disuruh memasak berpasangan. Dan kalian tau, apa yang kami harus masak? Masakan Cinta. Ya benar masakan cinta! Dari awal ku lahir sampai seakrang, aku bersumpah tak pernah mendengar masakan dengan nama menjijikan itu. Kulirik Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan senpai nya. Dia memasang celemek yang tersedia di samping nya.

"Pfftttt….." Aku menahan tawa melihat keimutan dirinya saat memakai celemek orange dengan tulisan _'Naru-chan ganbate'_ di tengah nya.

"Ini pasti kerjaan Konan-_senpai_. Sial, memalukan sekali." Gerutu nya.

"Tapi itu terlihat cocok untukmu Duren _baka-chan."_ Aku tertawa geli.

"Jaga mulutmu, gadis aneh." Dia menepuk pipi ku dengan tepung yang ada di tangan nya alhasil pipi ku putih.

"Kau ini..-" Geramku.

"Pasangan yang disana, ayo memulai! Jangan berkelahi." Deidara-san menegur kami.

Acara memasak kami berjalan lancar awal nya. Ingat ya, AWALNYA! Karena pada akhirnya kami hanya kelimpungan dengan masakan kami. Masakan cinta? Masakan aneh apa itu? Naruto menggaruk pipi nya dengan tangan yang masih dilumuri tepung. Wajah dan celemeknya sudah di penuhi tepung putih.

"Hei, apa yang kau masak." Aku menaruh beberapa wajan dan alat-alat masak lainnya di atas meja.

"Entahlah..Em, menurutmu apa itu masakan cinta? Apakah itu semacam nama roti atau kuah?" Dia menoleh ke arah ku dengan wajah belepotan tepung.

"Pffttt…Hahaha…kau ini. Tepung dan saos, Kau mau memasak roti atau apa? Wajahmu di penuhi tepung dan celemek mu kecipratan saos."

"Awalnya aku mau memasak roti dengan tulisan cinta tapi akhirnya aku ingin membuat kuah dengan saos merah agar terlihat seperti warna hati. Dan jadinya begini, aku bingung sendiri."

"Dasar bodoh." Ejekku.

Dia terlihat tidak terima, Naruto menoleh dan menatap ku tajam dengan wajah putih-putih itu aku malah menjadi ingin tertawa.

"Dasar bodoh, jika ingin membunuhku dengan tatapan aneh mu itu. Kau harus membersihkan wajah putih-putih ini dulu." Aku mengambil handuk dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Kau tak usah pusing soal makanan. Kita bekerja sama kan? Aku akan membantu mu." Aku tersenyum sambil menahan tawaku.

Naruto terdiam menatapku. Tiba-tiba saja dia menahan tangan ku.

"Sepertinya aku tau yang akan ku masak." Dia menunjukkan cengiran nya dan kembali berkutat dengan tepung yang masih ada.

Aku terdiam dan menoleh ke arah nya yang sibuk dengan wajan dan beberapa alat masak yang ku ambil tad dari dapur Deidara-san.

"Waktu tinggal 30 menit lagi." Suara Deidara-san menyadarkanku dan segara saja aku membantunya.

AUTHOR POV

"Aku akan membuat roti di taburi lelehan coklat dengan saos sebagai pelengkap." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa? Hanya sesederhana itu? Jangan bercanda" Ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Kau masih tak menyadari nya?"Naruto berhenti mengaduk adonan roti.

"Ini bukan tentang makanan apa yang akan kita masak tapi rasa yang terkandung dan seberapa tulus kau memasak makanan itu." Ucap Naruto yang kembali mengaduk adonan lagi.

Hinata terdiam dengan menutup mulutnya, sejak kapan duren-baka ini bisa berbicara romantis seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bantu aku!"Perintah Naruto.

"I-iya iya"Hinata mengaduk saos yang akan menjadi pelengkap roti 'sederhana' itu.

30 menit kemudian…

"Selesai! Angkat tangan kalian."

Hinata dan Naruto mengangkat tangan nya. Naruto mengelap keringat nya dan tersenyum senang melihat hasil masakan nya yang terlihat manis.

Sebuah roti berbentuk hati dengan lumuran coklat di atas nya, di samping nya ada sebuah mangkok kecil berisi saos manis yang menambah rasa em…saat di cicipi.

"Makanan yang sempurna, Naru-_chan_." Konan terlihat menikmati lelehan coklat dan campuran saos manis di mulutnya.

"Ini enak dan sempurna. Nilai nya 100" Ucap Deidara tersenyum

"Yosh" Hinata bertepuk senang.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_" Naruto membungkuk dan tersenyum lega.

"Keja bagus, patner." Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto yang hanya di balas senyuman oleh si empu nya.

Semua sudah berakhir, besok adalah pengumuman pemenang yang akan mendapatkan hadiah itu. Hinata bersenandung pelan di dalam mobil. Dia merasa senang denga hasil kerja kerasnya bersama Duren-_baka_ itu.

"Mungkin aku akan berendam di air panas sampai mendidih. _Kyaa_…aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangan ku." Hinata memegang pipi nya yang memerah senang.

"Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Ah, mungkin aku akan berterima kasih dengan Duren-_baka_"

Sementara itu di mobil Naruto…

NARUTO POV

"_Selamat ya." Ucap Nagato dari telepon_

"Aku tak layak mendapat selamat sebelum keputusan besok. Nagato-senpai."

"_Jadi siapa gadis itu"_

"Gadis yang mana?" tanya ku bingung.

"_Gadis yang bersama mu saat perlombaan." _

"Maksud _senpai_, Hinata. Ah, dia hanya teman sekelasku." Ucapku.

Kudengar Nagato-senpai menghela napas di seberang sana.

"_Kau masih belum melupakan gadis itu ya.." Ucap Nagato-senpai _

Aku terdiam, sekarang aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini pasti membahas soal Sarah, mantan pacar..-, ah tidak maksudku mendiang pacar.

"Aku akan menutup telepon nya, Nagato-senpai."

"_Tunggu sebentar."_

Tanganku berhenti untuk melepas earphone yang kupasang.

"_Kau masih saja sensitive jika menyangkut gadis merah itu. Aku tau perasaan mu, Naruto. Kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri selama ini. Apa kau tak merasa bosan hidup dengan dibayang-bayangi perasaan bersalah. Kau harus mencari gadis lain"_

"Tak ada gadis selain Sarah-chan. Hanya dia yang aku cintai. Maaf senpai, aku harus menutup telepon nya." Aku mencabut kasar earphone itu dan memukul kemudi.

"Dia adalah cinta pertama ku, Sarah-chan adalah gadis pertama yang membuat ku merasakan yang namanya Cinta. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan nya."

FLASHBACK

_"Aku senang sekali, Naruto-kun." _

Aku tersenyum manis sambil memamerkan jempol ku.

Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum, rambut merah indah nya melambai-lambai tertiup angin sore, ya karena konoha sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur maka dari itu sore ini angin nya kencang.

Kami sedang berada di taman kota.

_"Rupanya kau bisa romantis juga, Naruto-kun. Hahahah.."_

Dia tertawa sangat manis sekali, mata cokelat nya yang tertutup sedikit berair karena menahan tawa, tangan putih nya juga sibuk memegang perut karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Sarah-chan.. Jangan tertawa seperti itu." Aku memonyongkan bibir ku, kesal.

Gadis berambut merah itu menghentikan tawa nya, dia tersenyum lembut.

_"Gomen gomen pacar ku yang cemberut tan." _

**PLUK**

Dia memeluk ku, dengan jarak segini aku bisa mencium bau rambut merah nya.

Aku sangat menyukai rambut merah panjang nya karena selalu mengingatkan ku kepada Kaa-chan, sifat nya pun. Haah~ aku sangat mencintai gadis ini.

"Sarah-chan" Aku membalas pelukan nya.

Dia melepaskan pelukan ku dan menatap ku lembut.

"Yosh.. ayo kita pulang. Tou-san pasti marah karena kita pulang terlalu sore."

Gadis itu mengandeng tangan ku. Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan nya..

Sampai..

**DORRRRR**

**BOOMMMM**

"Kyaaaaaaa..."

Aku memeluk sarah, melindungi nya dari suara tembakan dan bom itu.

Semua orang berlarian di sekitar kami. Pohon, bunga, dan rumput semua nya terbakar akibat ledakan itu.

"Sarah-chan, ayo kita lari." Aku segera menarik tangan nya

Tapi..

_"Naruto-kun berhenti.." _Dia kembali menarik tangan ku

"Nanti saja, kita harus pergi."

_"Tapi anak itu ketakutan.."_

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kobaran api itu tidak lebih tepatnya ke dalam nya, ada seorang anak perempuan di situ, dia terlihat ketakutan.

_"Aku akan menolong nya"_

Sarah berlari ke arah anak itu..

Kusoo.. sudah ku bilang kan, sifat nya itu sama seperti Kaa-chan, Pemberani dan Liar.

"Oy, Sarah-chan." Aku segera menyusul nya, hei aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Sarah memeluk anak itu erat.

"Ayo kita keluar." Kami berjalan beriringan keluar dari kobaran api. Anak itu sudah diamankan.

"_Naruto, aku rasa ada anak lain yang terjebak. Ayo kita masuk."_

"Hei kau mau kemana. Kita sudah aman disini" Aku menarik tangan nya.

"_Tidak, kita harus masuk lagi." _Sarah menepis tangan ku kasar dan segera memasuki api itu. Aku hanya menghele napas kasar. Apa boleh buat, dia memang nekad.

Kami semakin jauh dari tempat aman itu, Sarah-chan juga sering berteriak mencari kalau ada anak-anak yang masih terjebak.

Dor!

Suara tembakan terdengar. Peluru panas melaju cepat ke arah ku.

"_Naruto!"_ Sarah-chan berteriak dan berlari ke arah ku. Saking terkejut nya,, aku tak bisa berpikir lagi, aku terlalu syok dan malah terdiam seperti orang bodoh disini.

"_Eugh.."_

Mata ku terbelalak. Tubuh seorang gadis berdiri di hadapan ku dan menjadi tameng dari peluru timah itu. Tubuh nya bergetar menahan sakit, dia ambruk di depan ku.

_"Yokatta, Kau selamat Naruto-kun."_

Gadis itu, dia tersenyum manis padaku tanpa memperdulikan luka tembakan yang bersarang di dada nya.

"S-sarah chan.." Aku memangku kepalanya.

"TOLONG KAMI... TOLONG.."

_"percuma Naruto-kun. Tak ada yang bisa menolong kita. Lihatlah mereka semua juga membutuhkan pertolongan."_

Kualihkan pandangan ku ke sekitar, benar mereka semua tergelatak tak berdaya.

_"Naruto-kun"_

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke gadis ini, seorang gadis yang mampu membuat hidupku lebih bewarna .

Dia memegang pipi ku yang sudah basah dengan air mata, tersenyum walau keadaan nya sudah terluka parah.

"_Hehehe…hidup ini singkat sekali ya,"_

"Jangan berbicara lagi, aku akan pergi mencari pertolongan." Aku beranjak

"_Tidak, tetap disini bersamaku. Tolong temani aku. Aku sedikit takut."_

"Sarah-chan."

Dia tertawa geli dan mencubit lengan ku.

"_Dulu aku sering sekali cemburu saat kamu dekat dengan gadis lain tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa melarang pacarku ini untuk pacaran dengan gadis selain aku."_

"Apa yang kau katakan. Aku tak akan pernah pacaran dengan gadis lain. Hanya kau.."

"_Jangan begitu, lagipula aku ingin kau bahagia. Ingat ya, Naruto. Lupakan aku dan carilah gadis lain yang sama sepertiku. Ehehe.."_

_"Aishiteru.."_

Aku terbelalak saat dia menutup mata nya.

"T-tidak.. TIDAK.. JANGAN PERGI."

FLASHBACK END

TBC

Er..gimana :D

Ancur kah? Aneh kah? Hwaaa…gomen ne..

Ini udah semaksimal mungkin buat lanjut.

Oh ya, ada pemberitauan nih

Soal fanfic lain, mungkin bersabar aja_- atau mungkin harus kecewa :D

Dan buat chapter selanjutnya, saya mungkin akan agak lama nyambung nya. Karena leptop nya sedang di perbaiki_-

Buat yang mereview maaf ya nggak bisa balas atu-atu tapi yang terpenting terima kasih udah mereview.

Muraki Nabilah : hehehe.. iya-iya. Makasih ya udah mereview dek :*

Guest : em..soal hinata punya cerita masa lalu, nanti saya pikirkan tapi mungkin adanya Cuma 0.0009% (?)

Firdaus minato : okeh, saya usahakan agar sifat mereka seperti itu :D

Finn uzumaki belpois : Baca chapter sebelum nya ya. Nanti akan terjawab kok.

Yuuna emiko : gitu ya? makasih ya

Misri-chan : Masalah yang sangat mengkhawatirkan? Eheh… bercanda kok. Iya ya, kalau di peratiin emang mirip _-

Kurang panjang kurang puas? Gomen


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

AUTHOR : ^JeWon^

PAIRING : NaruHina

GENRE : Romance

RATED : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL

Summary:(new summary) Seorang laki-laki yang terjebak oleh cinta pertama bertemu dengan gadis tsundere di sekolahnya. Duren-bakaaa/urusai, gadis aneh/em..pirang-baka/?. Perlahan buih-buih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Mind to RnR

Chapter 7

Keesokan paginya...

Hinata berjalan santai ke arah mobil nya. Tangan nya mengenggam erat sebuah kotak yang berisi kue kering buatan nya sendiri.

"Tak kusangka kau akan menggunakan mobil mu lagi, hinata-sama."Seorang laki-laki duduk santai sambil menyerumput teh nya.

"Ka..kau?"

"Lama tak jumpa, Hinata-sama"

"Neji-niisan" Hinata meletakkan kotak itu dan berlari ke arah Neji.

"Aitakata" Hinata memeluk laki-laki itu. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada kakak nya itu.

"Gomen, kau pasti tersiksa sendirian disini." Neji membelai lembut adiknya.

"Ya begitulah, apalagi Hanabi juga sedang berlibur. Haah~ membosankan" Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Kau tak berubah sama seperti Hinata yang aku kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Heheheh.." Hinata menggaruk kepalanya malu.

Neji tersenyum, dia mengambil kunci mobil nya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja mengantarkan mu? Nanti kujemput deh." Neji memainkan kunci mobilnya.

"Tentu saja." Hinata mengambil kotak kue nya dan berjalan di samping Neji.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah?"Tanya Neji.

Hinata terdiam sesaat tapi dia kembali tersenyum.

"Seperti itulah, ayah sedang sibuk dengan bisnis. Aku tak tau kapan pulangnya. Sudahlah ayo cepat."

Neji hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, dia cukup mengenal ayah mereka yang selalu sibuk sejak kematian ibu mereka. Tak pernah ada waktu untuk mereka, sebab itulah Hinata berubah. Gadis yang lemah lembut, sopan dan pemalu berubah menjadi pribadi yang cuek dan kasar tapi dia kadang-kadang juga menjadi manja dan perhatian.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai di sekolah Hinata.

"Nii-san, tunggu sebentar disini ya." Hinata menyeringai kecil. Sedangkan Neji hanya mengangguk tak mengerti.

Tak berapa lama, seorang gadis datang dan mengetuk kaca mobil.

"Tenten." Panggil Hinata senang.

Neji menoleh cepat, sekarang adiknya itu berbicara dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua. Gadis itu terlihat kelelahan dengan peluh membanjiri keningnya.

"Benarkah itu Tenten?" Neji membuka pintu mobil dan menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Kau tenten kan?" Tanya Neji memastikan.

"Eeh? Neji-kun." Tenten menutup mulutnya terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang mengedipkan mata nya.

"Aku pergi duluan ya, Tenten. Bye bye.." Hinata berlari.

Hinata Pov

Aku menggengam erat kotak kue itu. Rencana nya, kue ini akan kuberikan pada duren-baka karena jerih payahnya kemarin. Hihihi.. Juga sebagai bahan percobaan apakah kue ku enak. Aku tertawa jahat memikirkan nya.

"Hinata-chan, ohayo^^" beberapa laki-laki menyapa ku genit. Aku hanya menghela napas lelah dan berjalan melewati mereka seolah-olah hanya angin belaka.

"Naruto-kun" "Naruto-senpai" "Naruto-sama"

Aku menoleh ke arah Duren-baka yang berjalan cool ke arahku, tangan nya di masukkan ke saku celana, dan dia eh? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berubah pada penampilan nya. Benar juga, rambut ya, dia memotong rambut nya. Terlihat rapi dan tidak berantakan lagi. Er, sepertinya aku harus merubah gelarannya.

"Yo! Pira..-"

Dia melewati ku tanpa melirik sedikit pun. Seolah-olah aku ini hanya sebuah patung pajangan.

Aku mengertakkan gigi ku kesal dan berlari pergi dari sana. Ku hempaskan kotak kue itu ke atas meja.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduga bahwa sifat nya itu plin plan. Argh.. Membuat penasaran aja tu bocah."

"Siapa yang membuatmu penasaran, hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pirang-baka."

"Pi..pirang-baka? Siapa itu?"Tanya Ino bingung.

Aku menghela napas.

"Kalian tak perlu tau. Sudahlah, aku pergi sekarang." Aku mengambil kotak kue itu dan berjalan keluar dengan kesal. Kulirik tempat sampah yang ada di sampingku.

"Aku menyesal telah membuatkan kue untuk pirang-baka." Aku melirik kembali kotak itu. Muncul rasa tidak enak jika membuang makanan.

"Mungkin aku akan memberikan nya kepada orang yang kutemui nanti."

"Kue ya?" Ucap seseorang yang bersembunyi dan menyeringai menatap ku.

pilihan ku jatuh pada Sai. Dia tersenyum menerima kotak kue itu.

"Aku harap kue ini tak ada racun nya"ucap nya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Aku mendengus kesal dan berjalan pergi.

Author Pov

"Wah, kue ini terlihat enak. Dimana kau membeli nya, Sai?" Kiba terlihat bersemangat membuka bungkuk kotak itu.

"Ada seseorang yang memberikan nya padaku." Sai tersenyum.

Pintu gedung olahraga terbuka, menampilkan Naruto yang datang. Dia melempar tas nya dan mengambil bola basket.

"Yo! Naruto. Kau mau kue ini? Terlihat enak" teriak Kiba.

Naruto tak menjawab, dia fokus memainkan bola di depan nya. Tangan nya dengan lihai mendrible bola seolah-olah sedang melewati musuh-musuh di depan nya.

"Wow, kue ini enak. Wah, aku yakin ini dari seorang gadis yang cantik, lembut, dan pemalu. Masakan nya luar biasa" Kiba menikmati kue di depan nya.

"Kue? Gadis?" Naruto berhenti mendrible dan menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kue itu?" Teriak Naruto.

"Dari sai, katanya seseorang memberikan padanya."

"Memberikan?" Naruto berlari ke arah kiba dan merebut kotak kue itu.

"Hei, awpa yawng lawkukwkan, Bawka(apa yang kau lakukan baka)" dengan mulut penuh kue, kiba berdiri.

"Ini milikku. Gadis itu ingin memberikan kue ini padaku sebelumnya." Naruto mengambil salah satu kue dengan berbentuk seperti.. Er.. Durian?

"Sialan" naruto tersenyum, dia berjalan mengambil tas nya dan meninggalkan gedung olahraga

"Heiiii Naruto! Kembali kau.." Teriak Kiba.

"Memberikan kue itu pada Naruto?" Sai terlihat menyeringai.

Naruto memakan kue itu sambil berjalan. Dia mengulum senyum karena kue kering itu sangat enak menurutnya.

"Dia gadis yang pintar memasak."

"Hei, hinata-chan. Apa kakakmu itu terlihat sepertimu."

"Entahlah.."

"Uhuk" Naruto terbatuk. Dia segera memasukkan kotak kue itu kedalam tas nya dan meminum air mineral.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berjalan melewatinya. Sejenak mereka beradu pandangan.

"Huh" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya tak peduli.

"Hinata-chan, pasti kakak mu itu sangat ganteng sampai tenten klepek-klepek begitu."

"Hehe..tentu saja."

"dia pasti marah." Naruto menghela napas dan tersenyum. berjalan pergi sambil mengeluarkan kotak kue itu lagi.

"Kenapa aku jadi malu bertemu dengannya kalau ketahuan sedang memakan kue ini. aku sudah pasti gila.." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengunyah kue itu.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata berdiri diam di depan pagar sekolah menunggu jemputan kakaknya. Beberapa siswa laki-laki mengajak nya pulang bersama tapi di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, sendirian aja. Pulang bersama yuk." Ajak seorang laki-laki.

"Tidak. Pergi sana."

"Ayolah, hina..-"

"Sudah kubilang pergi. Dasar tuli" Teriak Hinata.

"Ha'I ha'I gomenasai.." Laki-laki itu melenceng pergi.

"Huh, dasar penganggu" Hinata melipat tangan nya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tak berhenti tertawa. Dia sekarang berada di dalam mobil nya memperhatikan hinata dari jauh. Sakura, Ino dan tenten telah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Teman-teman fox nya juga telah pulang. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, sekarang tinggal mereka berdua walau hinata tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke segerombolan laki-laki yang akan melewati depan sekolahnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, mereka anak berandalan dari sakura high school." Naruto mulai memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika anak berandalan itu melewati Hinata.

"Pertempuran hebat akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan daripada berita ini akan masuk koran besok." Naruto membuka pintu mobil nya.

Dan benar juga, pertempuran itu pun akan terjadi.

Hinata Pov

"Dasar kakak php. Dia membuat aku harus menunggu selama ini. Sekolah juga sudah sepi." Aku menghentakkan kaki ku kesal.

"Wah ada gadis cantik nih, sendirian aja."

Aku menoleh ke arah segerombolan laki-laki mungkin sekitar 5 orang. Dilihat dari cara berpakaian nya, mungkin mereka anak berandalan. Hei, ayolah. Aku lagi tidak mood sekarang. Tolong jangan bangun kan jiwa bertempurku(?)

Merasa tidak di khiraukan, salah seorang mereka mendekati Hinata dan memegang rambut hinata.

"Jangan pegang" aku menepis tangan nya.

"Okashira, seperti nya anak orang kaya nih." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Benarkah? Beruntung sekali. Hei gadis cantik, mau bermain dengan kami nggak?" Aku merasa aneh dengan tampang orang yang di panggil okashira oleh laki-laki tadi.

Badanya gemuk dan eh.. Apa hebatnya laki-laki gemuk tak berotot itu. Mereka pasti sudah buta memilih laki-laki ini menjadi bos mereka. Tangan nya terulur ingin menyentuhku tapi...

Plakk

Tangan itu di tepis oleh tangan yang lain yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Jangan menganggu nya, dia pacarku."

Aku terbelalak kaget, sebuah tangan menarik tangan ku untuk mendekat ke arah nya. Aku hampir saja ingin menonjok orang itu jika tidak melihat bahwa Si pirang-baka lah pelakunya.

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap ku terkejut.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya dan kembali berpaling ke arah segerombolan tadi.

"Na..naruto-sama"

Wajah segerombolan tadi terlihat memucat. Mereka berkeringat dingin.

"Maafkan kami, Naruto-sama" mereka membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah. Pergi sana." Usir Naruto.

"Ha'I Gomenasaiiiii"

Author pov

"Tak kusangka pengaruhmu cukup luas juga, pirang-baka. Tak hanya di bidang gadis-gadis, para laki-laki dari sekolah lain juga bertekuk lutut padamu."

"Terserahlah. " Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sangat dekat dengan nya sekarang. Punggung Hinata bersandar di dada Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung, dia mendongak ke arah Naruto yang membuat wajah mereka benar-benar sangat dekat

Hinata masih tak menyadari posisi mereka. Dia menatap bingung Naruto yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau sangat menyukai posisi ini ya?" Goda Naruto.

"A..apa?" Hinata tersadar. Wajah nya memerah dengan sekejap mata dia menginjak kaki Naruto dan menjauh dari sana.

"Awww I-ttai" naruto memegang kaki nya.

"Dasar Pirang-baka mesummm!" Teriak Hinata.

"Eeee? Gelaran ku berubah lagi ya."

"Hah? Itu karena kau memotong rambutmu. Kenapa? Apa kau sedang patah hati jadi memotong rambutmu."

Note: katanya, ada kebiasaan kalau orang habis putus cinta akan memotong rambut mereka untuk memulai hidup baru. Mungkin sama seperti menghapus kenangan pahit mungkin. Entahlah-_-

"Entahlah...putus cinta mungkin iya tapi melupakan nya mungkin tidak." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Cinta pertamamu ya?"Tebak Hinata.

"Em..kau benar. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ya. Kakakmu sudah datang. Hey, Neji. Aku duluan ya" Naruto melambaikan tangan nya pada laki-laki berambut panjang itu dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Neji yang agak cengo hanya membalas sapaan Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Ah iya..hati-hati Naruto"

"Nii-san mengenalnya?"

"Iya. Dia teman ku. Kau juga mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Sedikit."

^jewon^

"Sarah-chan" Naruto mengelus wallpaper hp yang terpasang foto mereka berdua.

"Ada seorang gadis yang mengingatkan ku padamu. Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Dia gadis yang aneh, tak ada rasa takut apapun pada sesuatu, persis seperti dirimu. Tapi dia tetaplah dia dan kau adalah kau." Naruto melempar hp nya dan memejamkan matanya.

Jam besar di rumah Naruto berdentang nyaring.

"Naruto! Sudah jam 5, cepat mandi!" Suara kushina terdengar mengelegar.

"Jam 5?" Naruto membuka matanya dan duduk di kasur.

"Astaga! Aku lupa." Naruto menyambar kunci mobil nya dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Kaa-san, Ittekimasu" Naruto mencium pipi kushina dan segera berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Ya, Itterashai. Eh apa, hei hei Naruto. Sial! Bocah itu."

Naruto melajukan mobil sport biru nya ke kafe deidara.

"Kau terlambat, pirang-baka.."Omel Hinata.

"Ha'I ha'I gomenasai" Naruto melewati Hinata dan duduk di tempat mereka.

"seperti nya semua sudah lengkap ya, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja.."

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

AUTHOR : ^JeWon^

PAIRING : NaruHina

GENRE : Romance

RATED : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL

Summary:(new summary) Seorang laki-laki yang terjebak oleh cinta pertama bertemu dengan gadis tsundere di sekolahnya. Duren-bakaaa/urusai, gadis aneh/em..pirang-baka/?. Perlahan buih-buih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Mind to RnR

Bad Sumarry _

Chapter 8

Suasana riuk piruh mulai mereda. Mereka menanti was-was nama yang akan keluar dari manusia setengah laki-laki dan perempuan itu/?.

"Pasangan yang beruntung mendapatkan kupon itu adalah..."

Lampu yang terang benderang tiba-tiba mati dan sebuah lampu sorot mengarah tepat ke arah Deidara. Suara dentuman drum menambah suasana tegang di kafe itu.

"Senpai mu agak berlebihan." Hinata terkikik geli.

"Ya begitulah." Naruto menguap dan menatap bosan ke arah Deidara.

"Pasangan itu adalah..."

Bum bum bum bum..

Suasana semakin tegang saat lampu sorot bewarna-warni -lagi?!- menerangi Deidara.

"Hei bisa hentikan lampu itu.." Teriak deidara kesal.

Lampu sorot kembali ke awal. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat sebelum suara Deidara menyadarkan semua orang.

"Naruto dan Hinata..."

"Hah?" Beberapa orang cengo sesaat termasuk dua orang yang segera menoleh saat mendengar nama mereka disebut.

"Ada apa Deidara-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hah?" Deidara yang jadi cengo.

"Kau tadi memanggil kami kan?" Suara Naruto terdengar.

"Kalian menang.. Tentu saja aku menyebut nama kalian." Jelas Deidara greget.

"Kami?" Mereka berdua saling tunjuk.

Suasana hening kembali sebelum..

"Eeeee...apa?" Hinata berteriak histeris. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ki..kita menang." Naruto juga agak syok..

"Hei kalian berdua.. Ayo ke panggung." Suara Deidara langsung menyadarkan semua orang.

Prok prok prok prok prok

Mereka bertepuk tangan dan memberikan selamat ke arah pasangan yang berjalan kikuk ke arah Deidara. Beberapa siulan juga terdengar, Hinata mendelik ke arah si pelaku yg ternyata adalah Sakura dan Ino.

"Selamat ya Naruto Hinata." Deidara memberikan dua kupon pasangan itu dan bertepuk tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua orang berbeda gender itu duduk dalam diam di bangku taman yang agak ramai. Cuaca agak dingin karena memang Kota Konoha akan memasuki bulan desember.

Mereka berdua tetap berdiam tanpa ada pembicaraan. Sebuah kertas menjadi penghalang di antara mereka. Sementara itu di tempat lain, 6 orang lainnya hanya menatap bosan dua orang yang tetap betah dalam kesunyian.

"Aku pulang." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah Marun.

"Hn, aku juga." Sahut laki-laki di sebelahnya, berambut raven

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Ino-san." Ucap laki-laki dengan senyum palsu.

"Oh oke.." Jawab ketiga gadis berbeda rambut itu serempak.

20 menit kemudian..

"Mou~ aku menyerah. Mereka tidak bergerak. Ayo kita ke tempat Hinata-chan." Sakura ingin pergi sebelum...

"Cepat duduk Forehead!" Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa Pig?" Gerutu Sakura.

"Lihatlah itu..."

Di tempat penuh kesunyian tadi, rupa-rupa nya sang gadis berdiri dan menodong si laki-laki dengan telunjuk nya. Si gadis berambut indigo itu terlihat kesal dari raut wajahnya.

"Tidak kedengeran.." Ucap Tenten gemas.

"Ayo kita mendekat.." Ke tiga gadis itu berjalan sambil mengendap-ngendap.

"Kau dengar tidak, pirang-baka?!" Si gadis aka Hinata hyuuga itu semakin geram saat Naruto(laki-laki tadi) mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Aku tidak akan menurutinya.." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa?! Hei, jadi kau mau, aku dan kau, ke..kenc..- ah tidak maksudku makan di sana be-berdua, hah!?" Hinata menatap tajam Naruto dengan rona merah yang memenuhi pipi nya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Memang aku bodoh." Naruto mengambil Smartphone nya.

"Te-terus kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik kita berikan saja."

"Kau membentak dan menodongku. Apa itu yang harus dilakukan saat kau meminta sesuatu pada orang lain." Ucap Naruto menusuk.

"A-apa.." Hinata terdiam. Benar juga, dia langsung menodong nya tadi.

"Cepat lakukan lebih lembut, H-Y-U-U-G-A_S-A-N." Ejek Naruto.

"Oke oke sa-sabar. Ehem.." Hinata menghela napas sesaat.

Hinata memperbaiki cara berdiri nya. Dia memainkan kedua telunjuk nya.

"Na-naruto kun. Etoo.. Bo-bolehkan aku memberikan nya." Hinata berusaha menahan detak jantung nya yang menggila sekarang. Wajah nya memerah sampai ke telinga.

'Ugh..aku rasa urat malu ku telah putus' batin Hinata kesal.

Naruto sangat terkejut sekarang. Ugh, gadis ini manis sekali. Wajah merah dan suara gagap nya. Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajah nya menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang hinggap di pipi tan nya.

"Hei pirang-baka.. Sudahkan."

Naruto tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sudah berkacak pinggang. Ugh, dia kembali semula.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Hinata terkekeh.

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu menangkap sinyal waspada, dia berjalan mundur.

"Oy oy.. "

Buk

Tubuh gadis itu menubruk pohon di belakang nya. Naruto semakin mendekat ke wajah Hinata dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oy.." Hinata menutup matanya cepat. Rona merah semakin menjalar. Uh, seluruh wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Naruto berhenti sebentar memandangi wajah gadis yang mungkin 2 inchi dari wajahnya. Dia berbelok dan berbisik ke arah telinga hinata

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu, hime~" Desahan nafas di telinganya membuat tubuh gadis itu mengejang. Dia mengintip sedikit dari sudut mata nya yang terbuka.

Tubuh hinata semakin tegang. Wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan nya dan oh, mata Blue Sapphire yang memabukkan itu.

"Me-menjauh.." Hinata mendorong dada Naruto. Bahkan suara sudah tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Fiuh~"

Naruto sengaja meniup wajah gadis itu. Dan terlihat lah bagaimana reaksi nya..

"Menjauh dari ku, ba-baka.." Hinata lagi-lagi mendorong dada bidang Naruto.

Grepp

Kedua tangan mungil itu telah dikunci oleh sepasang tangan kekar. Hinata semakin gelisah. Dia kembali menutup matanya dan hanya pasrah.

Melihat si 'mangsa' tidak bergerak lagi. Naruto menjauh dan melepaskan pegangan nya.

"Cih. Mustahil.. Lagipula, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau semakin aneh." Naruto berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah mengeluarkan asap/?

"Pirang sialannnnn..." Teriak Hinata kesal

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan gadis itu.

'Baka' batin nya.

"Hi..hinata-chan, dia manis sekali." Aura fansgirl Sakura mulai keluar. Dia menoleh ke arah Ino yang sudah memerah.

"Kyaaa... untung saja sudah ku foto. Lihatlah.." Ino menunjukkan sebuah photo.

"Kyaaa.." Ketiga gadis itu berteriak histeris.

Mansion Hyuuga

"Konbanwa, hime-samaa.." Sapa seorang pelayan.

"Hn.." Hinata berjalan melewati para pelayan itu. Perasaan nya sudah campur aduk sekarang, di pikiran nya, dia ingin segera berendam dalam bathtub besar dan harum itu.

Beberapa air merembes keluar saat tubuh Hinata memasuki bathtub yang bisa memuat 3 orang dewasa itu. Gadis itu menghirup dalam bau lavender yang menyeruak keluar dari dalam air, eugh..sangat menyegarkan.

Pikiran nya kembali melayang saat kejadian taman tadi. Rona merah mulai menjalar kembali di pipi nya. Detak jantung nya ikut berirama cepat layaknya drum yang di pukul dengan cepat.

"Ugh.. Ini semua salah pirang-bakaaa..." Runtuk Hinata.

Sementara itu di tempat lain~

Naruto mengunci pintu kamar nya dan berlari ke arah kasur. Dia melompat ke atas kasur King Size itu.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan! Ini diluar kendaliku. Sadarlah Namikaze Naruto.." Naruto memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Ugh.. Tapi dia manis sekali." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Hinata menyisir rambut indigo panjang nya dalam diam. Mata nya menoleh ke arah dua kupon yang berhasil dia dapatkan dari si pirang-baka.

"Sesuai perjanjian. Aku akan memberikan kupon itu pada Sakura dan ino. " Hinata tersenyum. Dia bersiul pelan dan segera tidur.

Keesokan harinya...

"Kau yakin?" Sakura dan Ino menatap dalam-dalam kupon di tangan mereka. Tenten dan Hinata hanya tersenyum manis.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikan itu pada orang lain. Hei ayolah, mana mungkin aku makan bersama Naruto." Ucap Hinata santai.

"Huwaa..Arigatou.. Arigatou Hinata-chan. " Sakura dan Ino segera memeluk sahabat nya itu.

"Ugh.. Se-sesak baka!"

"Sebagai gantinya, kami akan memberikan sebuah kejutan yang menarik untuk mu nanti." Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum misterius.

"Kejutan?"

Tenten berusaha tidak tertawa. Dia juga tak sabar melihat ekspresi Hinata nanti. Lagipula mungkin ini balasan karena gadis itu telah mendekatkan nya pada Neji. Bahkan mereka berdua pacaran sekarang.

Naruto berjalan santai di koridor bersama anggota fox di belakang nya. Beberapa siswi menyapa mereka dengan senang yang tentu saja di balas cuek oleh Naruto, Sasuke, shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Yo!"

Naruto berhenti berjalan begitu juga dengan anggota fox lain. Mereka menatap tajam laki-laki bertubuh besar di depan sana.

"Kau?!" Kiba menggeram marah.

Taman belakang

Dua kubu berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap sengit. Di sebelah kanan, terlihat kubu anggota Fox dengan Naruto di depan. Di sebelah kiri, beberapa laki-laki yang berjumlah lebih banyak daripada Fox berdiri dengan membawa beberapa alat seperti pemukul bisbol dan Kayu.

"Pengecut..! Kalian semua membawa senjata." Kiba tersenyum sinis.

"Tak ada peraturan nya kan." Jawab seorang laki-laki yang berada paling depan.

"Membawa senjata ataupun tidak, kalian tetap akan kalah." Ucapan Naruto tersebut dibalas seringai oleh anggota fox.

"Jangan banyak bicara, brengs*k!" Laki-laki tadi segera menyiapkan tinju nya.

"Ayo bersenang-senang, guys." Seru Kiba.

Dua kubu itu berkelahi. Saling tonjok sana sini, saling pukul-memukul dan juga hindar-menghindar.

Sasuke dengan tenang menghindari pemukul bisbol di depan nya. Dia masih tetap memasukkan tangan nya di kantong celana.

"Hei, kau tau cara memukul, tidak?" Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Tidak?! Tapi aku akan tetap memukulmu" Orang itu terus memukulkan pemukul bisbol nya sembarang. Tak ada yang mengenai Sasuke.

"Membosankan." Sasuke berputar dan menendang wajah orang itu dengan kaki nya. Dia pingsan seketika~

'Cih, dia pasti merekrut sembarangan orang. Percuma jika banyak tapi tak ada yang bisa berkelahi. Dasar lemah..'

Sasuke kembali melayani tamu yang tiba-tiba saja datang padanya.

Buk buk buk buk

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mengalahkan musuhnya dengan tenang. Kiba dan Sai melakukan dengan biasa yaitu pukul di balas pukul. Ya! Cara normal.

"Hyat!" Dengan beringas, Kiba menarik kepala musuh dan menendang nya dengan kaki, sampai pingsan.

Bahkan dia juga mengambil beberapa bagian Shikamaru, huh.. Benar-benar bersemangat.

Agak jauh dari sana, sesama ketua saling berhadapan. Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot nya. Naruto hanya menatap datar laki-laki itu dan tetap di posisi nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja, Namikaze Naruto. Hyat!" Sebuah tinjuan di layangkan si laki-laki tapi dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh si Namikaze.

Naruto melompat dan menendang keras tulang tengkorak sebelah kiri laki-laki itu. Dia agak terpental dan pingsan seketika.

"Segitu saja? Dasar banyak omong." Naruto menggerakkan sedikit kaki nya yang menendang laki-laki tadi.

"Aaa.. Aku kira akan seru karena banyak orang. Tapi ini sih sangat mudah." Kiba merenggut kesal. Dia menarik rambut si kepala laki-laki besar itu.

"Apa segini saja kemampuan anak buahmu. Ugh~ lemah." Kiba melepas rambut laki-laki tadi dan berlari menyusul teman-teman fox.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa kita akan bolos? Ayolah bolos saja." Kiba merenggek layaknya anak kecil.

"Berhentilah jadi anak kecil, Kiba." Sindir Gaara.

"Urusai.. Mata panda."

"Aku tak ingin bolos. Kalau kau ingin, silahkan saja." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan teman-teman nya.

"Ada apa dengan nya? Bukankah dia yang paling sering bolos?" Kiba menoleh ke arah anggota fox lain.

"Mungkin karena gadis Hyuuga itu. Hoamzz.. Aku ngantuk. Jaa minna." Shikamaru segera berlalu meninggalkan yang lain.

"Gadis hyuuga?" Dalam diam, Sai menyeringai.

Pelajaran akan segera berakhir tapi batang hidung Naruto juga tak terlihat. Dalam diam, gadis ini mengepalkan tangan nya kesal. Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia jadi kesal. Hinata segera membuang jauh pikiran 'mengerikan' dari otak nya.

"Baiklah, Namikaze-san. Aku akan memaafkan mu kali ini lagipula lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak datang kan?" Guru cantik bernama Kurenai itu tersenyum.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Naruto membungkuk singkat diikuti sasuke, Sai, dan Kiba.

Hinata terkejut. Kenapa laki-laki itu bisa disana? Atau mungkin sejak kapan? Dan kenapa sepasang blue sapphire itu menatap nya dengan pandangan aneh?

Ugh.. Hinata yakin sekali, dia baru saja melihat seringai iblis tercetak di bibir laki-laki itu.

Hinata mengikuti pelajaran dengan tak tenang. Dia beberapa kali mengusap tengkuk nya berusaha meredakan rasa tegang dan merinding/? Yang menyergap nya.

Dia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan nya sekarang, dia sekuat tenaga tidak ingin menoleh atau jika tidak, dia akan kembali terhipnotis dengan sepasang samudra di belakang sana.

"Hyuuga-san.. Hyuuga-san."

"Ha-i" Hinata berdiri dari kursi dengan cepat. Mata nya mengerjap sesaat menatap kurenai-sensei.

"Kau tak enak badan?" Kurenai menatap khawatir Hinata yang sudah keringat dingin.

"Eh apa? Hah? Ha-i ha-i . Saya sedang tidak merasa enak." Gadis itu merutuk dirinya, kenapa dia bisa gugup seperti ini.

"Kau boleh ke Uks." Tawar Kurenai.

"Arigatou gozaimasu.." Hinata berjalan pelan ke luar kelas sambil memegang kepala nya yang semakin pening.

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

AUTHOR : ^JeWon^

PAIRING : NaruHina

GENRE : Romance

RATED : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL

Summary:(new summary) Seorang laki-laki yang terjebak oleh cinta pertama bertemu dengan gadis tsundere di sekolahnya. Duren-bakaaa/urusai, gadis aneh/em..pirang-baka/?. Perlahan buih-buih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Mind to RnR

Bad Sumarry _

Chapter 9

Uks

Hari ini seperti nya uks sedang sepi. Buktinya tak ada siapapun disini, Shizune-sensei selaku penjaga uks juga tidak ada sekarang. Hinata berjalan lunglai ke kasur dan berbaring di sana.

"Dia benar-benar membuat ku kelelahan seperti ini. Padahal sepertinya dia baik-baik saja." Hinata mendengus kesal dan memilih memejamkan matanya.

Tik tok tik tok

Jam berbentuk kelinci itu berdetak keras di ruangan yang berisi kasur-kasur dan bau khas obat-obatan. Hinata gelisah dalam tidur nya, dia sering memiringkan badanya kekanan dan kekiri. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis nya, ugh.. Hinata bermimpi buruk.

Dalam Mimpi

Sebuah kilas balik yang berputar cepat. Bayangan-bayangan bersilih ganti muncul. Sebuah cahaya bersinar terang dan membentuk sebuah cerita

"Kau harus berusaha keras untuk meneruskan Perusahaan Hyuuga, Neji."

"Baik ayah."

Laki-laki tinggi dan tegap itu meninggalkan laki-laki berambut panjang di depan nya dan seorang anak gadis yang bersembunyi.

"Onii-San.. Onii-san." Neji tersadar. Dia menoleh ke arah adik nya yang menatap nya bingung.

"Ada apa Hinata-sama?"

"Onii-san terlihat tegang."

Neji hanya tersenyum.

Bayangan kembali berganti dengan cepat. Sercecah cahaya kembali muncul dan membentuk sebuah kenangan..

"Kau harus kuat dalam menghadapi apapun, Hinata. Jangan menjadi gadis cengeng."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Dia menatap kosong nisan ibunya.

Dunia nyata

"Haah~ haah~ haah~" Hinata terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membanjirinya. Mata gadis itu bergerak liar menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ruang Uks tetap seperti sedia kala, tak ada siapapun disana, Shizune-sensei juga tidak ada.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Hinata berhenti mengelap keringat nya. Dia menoleh ke arah kasur yang tertutup gorden.

"Siapa disitu?"Hinata memincingkan matanya. Sebuah siluet terlihat bangun dan merengangkan badan.

"Hoamm.. Padahal aku berencana tidur dengan nyenyak tadi. Tapi suara mu terlalu menganggu." Gorden terbuka dengan seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengucek mata nya.

"Pirang?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang turun dari kasur dan berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Naruto berhenti. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memenjarakan tubuh Hinata.

"Oy oy.. Ada apa lagi ini?" Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku?"

Hinata meremas ujung seprei. Dia tak bisa mengelak sekarang, kedua tangan Naruto berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kasur nya dan dia sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan kaki yang menjuntai, benar-benar terkurung.

"Aku tak mempunyai kewajiban menjelaskan nya kan?" Hinata memandang ke arah lain.

"Tapi kau sangat berkeringat. Seingatku, ruangan Uks memiliki pendingin." Tangan tan itu terulur dan menyeka keringat Hinata.

"Me-menjauh dariku, sialan.." Hinata semakin mendorong Naruto.

"Berhenti mendorong ku atau aku akan...-"

"Akan apa? Hah?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Sapphire blue nya memandang bibir Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan, Pirang-mesum"

"Eeeh? Gelaran ku berubah lagi." Naruto terkekeh.

"Berhenti mengodaku, Pirang." Hinata semakin mendorong dada Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendorong kan?"

"Apa maks..- hmmp"

Hinata terbelalak saat sesuatu menyentuh bibir nya. Dia berkeringat dingin melihat kedua sapphire itu menatap nya dari jarak dekat.

"Tutup matamu, hyuuga." Naruto tersenyum dan mencium lagi bibir Hinata.

Entah kerasukan setan apa, sepasang amethyst itu menutup dan menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Dia bergidik saat mulutnya dipaksa membuka, dengan harga diri yang tersisa, Hinata mengunci rapat-rapat bibir nya.

Naruto membuka matanya kesal, dia menarik Hinata agar lebih dekat dengan nya tapi Hinata tetap kokoh mengunci bibir nya.

"Eukh.."

Dalam hati, Hinata protes saat bibirnya di gigit dan tanpa sengaja dia membuka nya, segera saja lidah Naruto menjelajahi mulut Hinata, laki-laki itu juga tak segan-segan melumat bibir Hinata ganas seakan tak pernah makan berminggu-minggu.

Karena alasan oksigen, Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka. Laki-laki itu terkekeh saat melihat rona merah memenuhi gadis di depan nya, tangan nya terulur membersihkan jejak saliva di sudut bibir Hinata.

"Kau?!"

"Ups.. Jangan marah dulu, Nona Hyuuga." Naruto segera memegang kedua lengan Hinata. Bisa gawat jika gadis itu memukul nya.

"Apa ma-maksudmu ta-tadi hah?" Hinata mengumpat kesal tapi dengan wajah memerah nya, dia terlihat imut.

"Tahan umpatan mu, hm? Atau kulumat lagi bibir manis itu." Naruto menyeringai.

"Si*lan, baka, gil*, mesum"

"Wo wo wo, mulut mu kasar juga."

Naruto mendekat ke sisi telinga gadis itu.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan, aku menyukai nya, Hime." Naruto tertawa pelan dan segera berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

"Pirang-bakaaaaaaaaa..." Hinata berteriak kesal. Dia memukul kasur dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

Di koridor, seorang laki-laki berjalan santai sambil bersenandung kecil. Sesekali terlihat lengkungan tipis di bibir laki-laki itu, yap dia tersenyum.

'Bodoh.. Apa yang ku lakukan' Laki-laki menutup mulutnya dan menahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

'Aku sudah pasti gila' Laki-laki itu memukul kepalanya pelan.

Mansion Namikaze

"Tadaimaaaa.."

"Okaeri.. Hei Anak nakal, kenapa baru pulang sekarang!"

"Gomen Okaa-san.. Aku sibuk sekolah" laki-laki itu mencium pipi wanita berambut merah dan segera berjalan pergi.

"Dasar anak itu"

Laki-laki itu menutup pintu dan mengunci nya.

"Aku sudah pasti gila" Dia melempar tas sekolah dan melompat ke kasur.

"Apa yang kulakukan.." Runtuk laki-laki itu. Dia kembali tersenyum entah apa yang lucu.

"Agrh...baka baka" Laki-laki pirang itu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kasur.

.

.

.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

"Hinata-samaa.. Berhentilah."

"Hinata-samaa.." "Hinata-himee"

"URUSAI!"

Hinata berhenti memukul sebuah papan yang telah di lapisi karet itu. Dia melepaskan sepasang sarung tinju dari tangan nya dan melempar asal benda bewarna merah itu.

"Aku muak! Aku sudah muak!" Hinata mengacak rambut nya kesal. Rona merah tipis sedari tadi tidak pernah ingin meninggalkan pipi putih nya.

'Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan, aku menyukai nya, Hime." Naruto tertawa pelan dan segera berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Deg

Perasaan itu, perasaan saat bibir ketemu bib..-

"Argh..." Hinata menghentakkan kaki nya kesal dan pergi keluar dari ruangan olahraga.

Namikaze Mansion

Acara makan malam keluarga Namikaze berjalan syahdu sekarang. Entah karena apa, ketiga orang itu tidak berbicara atau bercoloteh apapun.

"Ehem.." Kushina berdehem. Minato segera melirik tapi tidak untuk laki-laki pirang pendek yang masih setia senyum-senyum aneh.

"Naruto.."Panggil Kushina.

"Eh? Apa? Kaa-san?" Naruto segera menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku? Ya aku baik." Naruto kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Malam kian larut, waktu telah menunjukkan 02.09 a.m . Suara jangkrik terdengar nyaring memenuhi malam yang telah berganti hari. Beberapa orang telah sibuk menyiapkan dagangan untuk keesokan hari. Walau sebenarnya terlalu cepat tapi tidak bagi mereka yang memang cukup memakan waktu banyak untuk menyiapkan nya.

Seorang laki-laki juga belum tidur. Tidak, laki-laki itu bukan seorang pedagang, dia adalah anak dari pengusaha bernama Namikaze Minato.

Karena kesialan nya, laki-laki itu harus mengerjakan tugas ayahnya yang belum selesai akibat hukuman dari sang ibu.

Memang, laki-laki yang identik dengan sang Ayah itu memiliki beberapa keahlian di bidang bisnis walau di usianya yang muda.

Sebenarnya tugas nya cukup mudah, yaitu membuat bahan pidato yang akan di bacakan ayahnya besok dan menyusun beberapa jadwal Minato karena sang sekretaris perusahaan sedang sakit.

"Eugh.. Mungkin besok aku ada alasan untuk libur" Laki-laki bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menyeringai. Dia mengesap kopi buatan nya tadi.

Naruto berhenti menulis. Dia menaruh pulpen nya dan menopang dagu.

"Tapi jika aku libur. Aku tak akan bertemu dengan 'nya'" Naruto menerawang. Dia jadi teringat dengan kejadian 'memalukan' atau 'mengairahkan' yang di lakukan nya di uks siang tadi. Bagaimana bisa dia kehilangan kontrol.

"Sadarlah, Namikaze Naruto. Jika kau ketahuan seperti ini lagi, bisa-bisa hukuman nya ditambah" Naruto memukul kepala nya.

Keesokan harinya...

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan was-was di koridor. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah-olah sedang menghindari sesuatu. Memang sebenarnya alasannya untuk itu.

"Yo! Hinata"

Hinata meneguk ludah takut, dia sudah tau suara ini, tanpa berpaling lagi melihat sang penepuk bahunya.

"Hei Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berkeringat dingin?"

"..."

"Hina...-"

"Pergilah?!"

Hinata menepis kasar tangan yang menyentuh kedua bahunya itu. Dia berlari pergi.

"Dia menyuruh ku pergi. Tapi dia sendiri yang berlari. Dasar aneh" Laki-laki berambut blonde itu mengindikkan bahu, bingung.

Hinata berhenti berlari. Dia memukul kepalanya keras.

'Kenapa aku berlari. Sadarlah gadis bodoh, kau tak boleh jatuh cinta pada laki-laki mesum itu hanya karena satu ciuman, Sialan'

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berlari pergi lagi.

Hari itu di lalui dengan perubahan sifat sang gadis pemain utama. Dia terus menutup diri dari semua bahkan 3 sahabatnya di buat bingung akan perubahan mendadak gadis ceria menjadi murung dan sering tersipu malu itu.

"Bisa-bisa aku menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Gadis pemalu dan lemah. Oh ayolah.. Aku tak mau itu" Hinata menghela napas dan kembali berjalan.

Gara-gara melamun, dia harus ketinggalan bus dan akhirnya seperti inilah. Berjalan kaki sampai kerumah.

"Lari mu cepat juga"

Hinata kaget saat seseorang melompat tepat di hadapan nya. Dia menatap horor laki-laki yang sedang membersihkan pakaian nya.

"Yo"

"Na-naruto.."

"Ya itu aku. Hei, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini"

"Bo-bodoh?! Kenapa kau bisa disini" Hinata mundur 2 langkah.

"Oh itu tadi aku menunggu mu di depan pagar sekolah. Tapi kata teman-teman mu, kau sudah pulang. Jadi aku memberikan kunci mobilku pada Kiba dan menyusulmu"

"Hah? Ke-kenapa kau jadi seperti ini. Ah.. Apa jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata. Sedangkan gadis itu kembali mundur..

"Ya karena.. Kau.. Kau.. Em.. Kau jadi berubah. Kau mengejar ku sampai memberikan kunci mobilmu." Sahut Hinata gugup.

Naruto berhenti melangkah. Dia menatap ke arah gadis yang gugup di depan nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur sekarang. Ya kau benar, aku menyukaimu."

Hinata berhenti mundur. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mencerna kalimat yang barusan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hahaha... Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu pirang-baka. Jangan harap" Hinata tertawa sinis. Tapi mungkin lebih cocok disebut tertawa miris.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu percaya"

"Apapun yang kaulakukan tak akan membuatku percaya. Camkan itu, dasar penipu" Hinata berbalik pergi.

"Aku menyukai mu, Hinata"

Hinata berhenti berjalan. Dia mengigit bibirnya.

"Kau juga menyukai ku kan?" Naruto berjalan mendekat. Dia mengenggam tangan gadis itu dan membalikkan nya menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Bodoh. Naruto no Baka" Hinata menunduk.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia mengangkat dagu Hinata dan menatap langsung ke arah mata gadis itu.

"Hinata.." Naruto mengelus pipi gadis itu.

"Naru..-"

"Pfftttt.. Hahahah... " Naruto memegang perutnya. Dia mundur kebelakang.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang tertawa cekikikan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hei Hinata, bagaimana akting ku? Hebat bukan?" Naruto menyeka air mata nya yang keluar.

"..."

"Hei Hinata.."

"Ya kau hebat sekali.." Hinata menatap kecewa ke arah Naruto. Matanya telah berlinang air.

Naruto berhenti tertawa. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Hei hei, kau kenapa?"

Plak

"Bodoh?! Dasar bodooohhh... " Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku diam di tempat.

Laki-laki itu mengelus tamparan yang di terima nya.

"Hinata"lirih laki-laki pirang itu.

'Baka baka baka baka baka bakaaaaaa' Hinata berlari sambil menyeka kasar air mata yang terus keluar dari sudut matanya.

'Kenapa sakit sekali.. Arghhhhhhh...'

Tbc

Yohooo... Gomen jika lama. Soalnya ini juga saya lagi curi-curi waktu di saat lagi ujian. Wajar lah, anak kelas 3 ini super sibuk. Oh ya, niat nya mungkin 1-3 chapter atau lebih /? Fanfic ini akan tamat. Eheheheheh... Tunggu aja ya. Ok sip.

Bye bye.. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

AUTHOR : ^JeWon^

PAIRING : NaruHina

GENRE : Romance

RATED : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL

Summary:(new summary) Seorang laki-laki yang terjebak oleh cinta pertama bertemu dengan gadis tsundere di sekolahnya. Duren-bakaaa/urusai, gadis aneh/em..pirang-baka/?. Perlahan buih-buih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Mind to RnR

Bad Sumarry _

Chapter 10

Buk

Naruto melempar tas nya sembarangan. Wajahnya kusut tak bersemangat.

"Hei kau kenapa, Naruto?"Tanya Kiba bingung

"Aku membuatnya menangis."Sahut Naruto. Dia menuang air kedalam gelas.

"Hah? Siapa?" Sasuke berhenti bermain game.

"Hinata" tebak Sai.

"Kenapa kau membuat gadis galak itu menangis? Ah apa jangan-jangan.."Kiba menyeringai

"Jangan berpikiran kotor, baka" Naruto melempar bantal.

"Terus?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Dia menjambak rambut pirang nya.

"Hei kalian.. Bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada seorang gadis?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah?" Sasuke cengo.

Kiba menyikut siku Shikamaru. Dia tersenyum misterius. Laki-laki dari klan Nara itu mendengus kesal.

"Lakukan yang membuat nya suka. Berikan sesuatu yang menenangkan hatinya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Wah.. Sankyu ne Shika" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia segera berlari keluar.

Sai menutup bukunya.

"Aku senang Naruto sudah berubah."Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Ya walau tak banyak. Sepertinya bocah itu sudah sedikit melupakan Sarah"ucap Sasuke.

"Ya ya kau benar" Sahut Kiba.

"Hoamm.. Aku mengantuk"

"Dasar"

Naruto melirik ke kanan dan kekiri. Dia sedikit mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya untuk melihat barangkali ada sesuatu yang bagus untuk Hinata.

"Apa mungkin dia menyukai bunga atau coklat? Ah.. Aku rasa gadis itu tidak suka yang romantis." Naruto terkekeh.

"Em.. Perhiasan mungkin? Kalung atau cincin. Oh ayolah.. Dia kan seorang Hyuuga. Sesuatu seperti itu pasti sudah banyak dirumah nya"

Naruto kembali melihat-lihat. Jika diukur mungkin dia hampir mengelilingi kota ini hanya untuk sebuah hadiah permintaan maaf.

"Oh kami-samaaa.. Kenapa susah sekali. Terserahlah-terserah. Aku belikan semua saja." Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan toko bunga yang di sebelah nya toko cokelat dan jangan lupa di seberangnya toko perhiasan.

"Hei Naruto-kun"

Naruto berhenti melihat-lihat bunga saat seseorang menyapa nya.

"I-ino?"

"Hei tumben sekali ada di toko bunga. Ehem.. Untuk siapa?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu cerah menyala di atas kepala Naruto. Dia menyeringai kecil membuat para gadis yang menjadi pembeli di toko bunga menahan napas.

"Hei Ino. Kemarilah"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Tapi diam saja ya.."

"Baiklah" Ino mengangguk.

Naruto menjelaskan maksudnya. Sejenak, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu menyeringai tipis. Dia mengangguk paham.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu simple saja. Akan kuberitau. Tapi setelah ini, bantu aku kencan sama Sai-kun ya?" Ino mengedipkan matanya.

"Ha'I ha'I baiklah" Ucap Naruto malas.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaaa.."

"Okaeri..Oh kau sudah pulang, Naruto."

"Ha'I" Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh dengan senyum itu." Kushina bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak apa, Kaa-san. Ehehe.." Naruto tersenyum.

"Nee, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya mudah saja membuat Hinata memaafkan mu."Ucap Ino

"Waaah.. Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya."

"Em.. Pikir sendiri."

"Haah? Apa-apa'an itu. Hei Ino."

"Bercanda. Aku hanya akan memberikan satu saran. Tak perlu mewah dan berkelas, cukup dengan cinta"

"Ci-cinta?!"

Naruto melompat ke kasur. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"Cinta ya? Baiklah, akan ku lakukan." Laki-laki itu tersenyum sebentar dan akhirnya tertidur.

Naruto tak menyadari bahwa handphone nya bergetar. Sebuah pengingat akan hari yang penting.

"12 agustus XXXX - Upacara kematian Sarah" Tertulis jelas di layar touchpad Naruto. Dan akhirnya menghilang setelah 5 menit.

Mansion Hyuuga

"Hinata-neesan.."

Hinata menutup telinga nya. Dia menghela napas sebentar dan berjalan membuka kan pintu.

"Ada apa, Hanabi-chan" Hinata tersenyum manis penuh keterpaksaan.

"Bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam."

"Tapi inikan jadwal mu."

"Oh ayolaaaahh.." Hanabi memasang wajah memelas andalan nya. Dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Kau sakit mata ya?"

"Hinataaa-nee-saaan.." Rajuk Hanabi. Gadis bungsu Hyuuga itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah baiklah" Hinata mengacak pelan rambut adik nya itu dan berjalan kebawah.

Hinata memotong sayuran dalam diam. Dia tak bersuara, pandangan nya kosong menatap Hanabi yang asik membantu para koki di dapur.

Pikiran nya kembali di mana Naruto membodohinya. Hinata mengutuk bagaimana bisa dia percaya dengan tipu muslihat pirang-baka itu.

'Dia sudah sangat keterlaluan.' Hinata memotong kesal sayuran itu.

'Tapi jika dipikir, kenapa aku harus percaya. Bahkan mengharap' Hinata kembali uring-uringan. Dia telah selesai memotong sayuran dan memasukkan nya ke dalam mangkok untuk di cuci.

'Pokoknya aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika dia tidak maaf padaku duluan. Huh'

Skip~

Hujan kembali datang, mengguyur kota sibuk itu. Hinata terpaksa memakai mobilnya karena hujan begitu lebat. Dia meruntuk saat sederet mobil berbaris di depan, samping dan belakang nya. Yap, dia terjebak macet.

"Mou~ cepatlah jalan. Sial!" Hinata memukul kemudi.

Tuk tuk

Seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Hinata terkejut saat mengetahui pelaku pengetukan kacanya.

"Sai?!"

"Boleh aku menumpang? Mobil ku mogok dan sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang lama jika naik Bus."Ucap Sai lengkap dengan senyum palsunya

"Kau tak liat, aku terjebak macet"

"Itu bagus daripada naik Bus. Kan bisa bersantai sedikit di mobilmu"

"Haish.. Baiklah, cepat naik"

Sai segera masuk dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

"Mood mu sedang buruk ya? Sifat seorang gadis remaja itu benar-benar labil ya.."

Hinata menoleh kesal ke arah Sai yang di balas senyuman palsu oleh si empu nya.

'Teman nya sama ja. Benar-benar menyebalkan' runtuk Hinata dalam hati.

"Kudengar kau betengkar dengan Naruto?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Memang benar. Tapi...-"

Bruum

Hinata segera menancap gas saat dia berhasil keluar dari macet. Gadis itu benar-benar tak ingin membiarkan Sai berbicara. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah tiba di sekolah.

"Cepat turun" perintah Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin memberikan satu info padamu. Hei, Hinata.. Naruto itu adalah laki-laki yang susah ditebak jadi berhati-hatilah. Oh ya..Sampai jumpa, Hinata. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya" Sai segera keluar.

"Apa maksudnya dengan berhati-hati? Dasar aneh." Hinata mengindikkan bahu.

Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan santai di koridor. Sesekali dia bersiul pelan.

"Hei Hinata."

Hinata berhenti. Dia sudah tau suara siapa ini. Gadis itu memilih tak memperdulikan dan berjalan agak cepat.

"Tunggu dulu" Naruto menahan tangan gadis itu dan membalikkan badanya menghadap ke arah nya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin menatap Naruto. Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal.

"Ikut aku" Naruto menarik paksa tangan Hinata. Gadis itu memberontak.

"Oy oy apa-apa'in ini. Kau tak boleh main culik orang aja." Bentak Hinata.

"Tak ada yang mau menculik mu, baka."

"Tapi kau menculikku sekarang" teriak gadis itu.

Naruto menghela napas. Dia berhenti menarik Hinata. Dengan masih memegang pergelangan gadis itu, Naruto berbalik menatap intens Gadis bermaga Hyuuga itu.

"A-ada apa?"

"Berhentilah mengoceh, gadis cerewet."

"Tapi kau..-"

"Sssttt... Kubilang berhenti"

Plup

Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan perekat menempel di mulutnya.

"Hmphm..hmphm.."

"Bagus. Itu terdengar indah daripada kau mengoceh. Baiklah, lebih baik kedua tangan ini diamankan" Naruto memborgol kedua tangan Hinata dan menarik nya pergi.

"Kuserahkan Anko-Sensei pada kalian" Teriak Naruto pada teman-teman Fox dan Sakura, Ino, belakang.

"Baik, Naruto-kun. Bersenang-senanglah. Kau juga, Hinata-chan." Balas Ino senang

'Dasar Teman yang kejam' Batin Hinata kesal.

Naruto mendorong kepala gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera pergi dari halaman sekolah itu.

"Hmphm...hphm.." Teriak Hinata.

"Tangan mu sudah aman dengan borgol yang kupasang. Jadi jangan membuang tenaga. Bersantailah.." Naruto tersenyum manis.

'Rubah sialan! Pirang-baka siaaaan..' Teriak gadis itu dalam hati.

Mobil sport biru itu berhenti di Apartemen Naruto.

"Akan kulepaskan ini agar tak ada yang menganggapku sedang menculik seseorang"

Naruto maju untuk melepaskan perekat dan borgol dari Hinata.

Melihat ada celah, gadis itu segera menyiapkan tinjunya.

"Temeee..."

"Hup. Jangan kira kau bisa kabur, Nona Hyuuga" Naruto mengunci tangan Hinata ke belakang. Gadis itu terhimpit oleh pintu mobil dan tubuh Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan nya.

"L-lepaskan aku..." Teriak Hinata gugup.

"Akan kulepaskan jika kau berjanji tidak akan kabur. Atau tidak..." Naruto bergerak semakin maju..

"Baik baik. Aku mengerti. Aku berjanji."Ucap Hinata pasrah

"Anak pintar"

Blam

Naruto menutup pintu Apartement dan menarik gadis itu masuk.

"A-apa ini? " Hinata menatap bingung beberapa mangkok besar yang ditutup kain hitam besar.

Naruto tersenyum misterius. Dia memegang kain itu.

"San...Ni...Ichi. Ta-ra" Kain Hitam di buka memperlihatkan sebuket bunga Mawar putih.

"Eeeh? Apa ini?"

"Kau bertanya lagi? Tentu saja ini bunga." Naruto mengambil bunga itu dan menyodorkan ke Hinata.

"Kau menyukainya?"Naruto tersenyum

Hinata menerima dengan enggan bunga itu. Dia menutup hidungnya.

"Kau tak menyukainya?" Naruto berhenti tersenyum.

"Hatchiih.. Aku benci mawar putih" Hinata menggosok hidung nya yang terasa gatal. Gadis itu kembali meletakkan bunga mawar putih kembali ketempatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini.."

Plang!Plang!plang!

Sebuah mainan kelinci dengan alat musik kecil di tangan nya terus berbunyi-bunyi. Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mata kelinci itu, sangat jauh dengan aslinya.

"Kau ingin membuatku bulu kudukku berdiri, hah?"

"Haah~ kalau ini..."

Bak!

"Kyaa.." Hinata berteriak saat Naruto membuka kotak putih kecil dan badut berwajah mengerikan keluar di hadapannya.

"Naruto?! Kau ingin membuatku jantungan." Teriak nya kesal.

Tuut! Tuut! Tuut!

Hinata jongkok memperhatikan kereta api mini berjalan mengelilinginya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Namikaze-san" Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Huh. Next" Naruto memijat keningnya.

"I-ini kan..."

"Kau menyukai nya..."

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ini coklat.."

"Ya ini coklat. Kau boleh memakannya" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ingin aku memakan ini.." Hinata menatap horror patung coklat kecil yang berdiri di atas piring. Sebenarnya bukan coklat nya tapi bentuk patung nya yang membuat Hinata menganga lebar. Seorang wanita dengan pose yang ukh.. Tak bisa di jelaskan.

"NARUTO NO HENTAI?!"

"Sebenarnya kau menyukai apa sih, Hinata" Naruto menatap kesal gadis yang duduk di sofa apartement nya.

"Hei hei.. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu." Hinata berdiri dan menodong telunjuknya ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau? Apa otakmu sedang konslet? Kau tiba-tiba menculikku dan menyodorkan barang-barang aneh." Ucap Hinata kesal.

"Tentu saja karena..."

"Karena apa, hah? Karena apa? Jawab aku Naruto"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Itu karena aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Hinata."

"Eeh?" Hinata tertegun.

"Em.. Aku Minta maaf padamu, Hinata. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku bodoh, tak berperasaan, dan semuanya sifat yang jelek. Maafkan aku ya Hinata" Naruto tersenyum. Dia memandang Hinata lembut.

"Naruto..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat tipis menghiasi pipi gadis itu.

"Ba-baiklah.. Aku me-memaafkan mu, pirang-baka. Ta-tapi sedikit, ya sedikit saja."

Naruto tersenyum. Dia meraih kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Ha'I Ha'I Ojou-sama. Jadi bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan permintaan maaf mu secara keseluruhan."

"Hah? Em.."

Hinata terlihat berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?"

"Heh? Jadi kau menyukai makan romantis di restoran?"Naruto menyeringai.

"Jika kau tidak mau. T-tida..-"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Besok jam 8 malam di kafe Sun? Bagaimana?"

"O-oke.. Janji ya."

"Ha'I"

'Tapi tak semua sifat mu kok yang aku benci. Buktinya sekarang, aku tak tau kalau kau mempunyai sifat yang romantis seperti ini' Batin Hinata tersenyum.

Setelah mengatarkan gadis Hyuuga itu kembali kesekolah. Naruto memilih menancap gas nya meninggalkan tempat membosankan itu-Menurutnya-

Ya, Naruto bolos.

Laki-laki itu menyalakan musik untuk mengurangi bosan. Dia jadi teringat nasib apartement nya. Mungkin setelah ini, dia akan membersihkan semua barang-barang aneh itu dan mengirimkannya kepada Hinata, Lumayan lah menjadi bahan isengan setelah mendapatkan permintaan maaf Hinata malam ini.

"Khikhikhikhi" Membayangkan wajah Hinata yang kesal sudah membuat Naruto tertawa.

Naruto memasuki toko olahraga. Rencana nya hari ini dia akan membeli persedian bola untuk klub basket. Memang dia kebagian untuk membeli benda bulat bewarna merah itu.

"Ara. Bukankah ini Naruto-kun" Ucap seorang perempuan tua yang sedang asik memilah di bagian olahraga golf.

"Eh? Bibi?" Naruto tersenyum manis kepada perempuan yang menjadi ibu dari kekasih nya dulu.

"Mou~ kenapa kau memanggilku Bibi. Panggil Okaa-san"

"Eh em... Ha'I Okaa-san." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah lama ya, Naruto-kun" Ibu dari sarah itu menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Em ya.." Naruto mengangguk

"Oh ya, malam ini kami akan mengadakan upacara untuk sarah."

"S-sarah?"Ucap Naruto bingung

"Ya hari ini adalah upacara kematian Sarah. Datang ya kerumah kami jam 8 malam"

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat.

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

AUTHOR : ^JeWon^

PAIRING : NaruHina

GENRE : Romance

RATED : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL

Summary:(new summary) Seorang laki-laki yang terjebak oleh cinta pertama bertemu dengan gadis tsundere di sekolahnya. Duren-bakaaa/urusai, gadis aneh/em..pirang-baka/?. Perlahan buih-buih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Mind to RnR

Bad Sumarry _

Chapter 11

Mansion Hyuuga

Hinata berdiri di depan cermin. Dia beberapa kali menghirup dalam oksigen di sekitar dan menghebuskan nya perlahan. Gadis itu benar-benar gugup sekarang~

"Ok Hinata, tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum manis ke arah kaca.

Tidak membuat semakin baik? Malah gadis ini menjadi aneh saat menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin.

"Apa perlu aku membanting beberapa orang untuk merilekskan pikiran ku. Tidak-tidak. Itu akan menganggu penampilan yang telah ku persiapkan"

Hinata kembali melirik pantulan nya di cermin. Benar-benar manis dengan drees ungu polos selutut. Anting mutiara menghiasi kedua telinganya. Dibagian kaki, Hinata mengenakan higheels bewarna putih dan juga sebuah dompet perak kecil berada di genggaman nya.

"Baiklah, Aku siap"

Apartement's Naruto

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan upacara peringatan kematian Sarah. Kusoo" Naruto memukul tembok di samping nya.

'Bahkan beberapa hari ini, aku tak mengingat apapun tentang sarah.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya yang sudah rapi itu. Sebuah buket mawar putih terletak manis di atas meja. Setelah membeli peralatan olahraga, Naruto sempat singgah di toko bunga untuk membeli bunga kesukaan Sarah itu.

Drrt~ Drrt~

"Moshi-moshi"

"Hei Naruto.. Kenapa kau belum datang. Ini sudah 15 menit" Hinata berteriak kesal di handphonenya.

Naruto menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinga. Dia meruntuk pelan kepada gadis itu.

Drrt~Drrt~

Teleponnya berdering lagi.

'Dari ibu Sarah'

"Maaf Hinata, ada telepon sebentar." Ucap Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi. Okaa-san."

"Mou~ Naruto-kun. Kau terlambat. Acara akan dimulai."

"Ah Gomen Okaa-san."

"Baiklah.. Tapi cepat ya.. Sarah nanti marah lo."

Naruto terdiam. Dia tak menjawab. Laki-laki itu memencet tombol akhiri yang pastinya mematikan kedua telepon.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun" Ibu Sarah menatap handphone nya bingung.

"Okaa-sama, kemarilah." Panggil seorang gadis.

"Ha'I Matsuri-chan. Tunggu sebentar"

"Moshi-moshi. Hei Naruto. Cih.. Dasar sialan" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. Sebenarnya sudah 30 menit dia menunggu di sana. Kenapa? Karena gadis itu telah tiba sebelum jam 20.00 . Jika ditanya kenapa, pasti gadis itu menjawab.

"Dikira sudah jam 20.30. Hahahaha. Setelah tiba disini, kalinya masih jam 19.30."

Dasar alasan~ bilang aja nggak sabar mau ketemu Naruto. Ckckckckck.. Hinata Hinata

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan, Nona cantik"

Seorang laki-laki berparawakan tinggi dan tampan menyodorkan sebuah menu padanya. Hinata melirik name tag laki-laki pelayan itu.

"Itachi"Ucap Hinata.

"Ha'I itu nama saya. Jadi, anda berminat memesan sebuah makanan, Hyuuga hime-sama"

Hinata tersenyum. Rupanya laki-laki ini mengenalnya.

"Baiklah, Mr. Uchiha Itachi. Saya ingin memesan Ice lemon dan tolong antarkan ke meja yang ada diluar. Saya rasa menikmati cahaya bulan cukup bagus" Hinata menopang dagunya.

"Ha'I ha'I akan saya antarkan dan oh ya, semoga kencan nya sukses" Itachi berlalu dari sana dan mengedipkan matanya.

Mobil sport biru berhenti di sebuah mansion megah. Naruto keluar dari mobil dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih. Dia merapikan sedikit tuxedo hitam yang di kenakan nya dan bersiap mengetuk pintu.

Naruto menghela napas. Di lirik nya lagi buket mawar putih itu.

'Apa ini benar?'

Naruto terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu. Dia merasa bersalah dengan Hinata, apakah gadis itu akan sangat marah besar padanya. Memang ini semua adalah kesalahan nya, kesalahan karena melupakan hari peringatan kematian Sarah.

"Sarah, jika kau ada disini. Bisakah kau memberikan saran untukku." Lirih laki-laki itu.

'Naruto-kun. Ikuti hatimu.'

Tok tok tok

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah tiba" Ibu Sarah berhenti menyiapkan upacara dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Kafe Sun #20.30

Tik tik tik tik tik

Suasana ramai kafe mendadak sunyi, hanya terdengar suara jam yang berdetak. Sepasang Amethyst itu melirik ke arah jam yang berbentuk b-bom itu.

"Ini sudah sangat telat. Aku pergi. Cih, lihat saja, setelah ini aku tak akan bertemu dengan nya. Dasar pirang-baka pembohong."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya kesal. Dia tak boleh mengeluarkan 'Cairan bening' yang akan membuatnya lemah lagi. Tidak! Tak boleh!

Grep..

Hinata terkejut saat seseorang menahan pergelangan tangan nya.

"Ups, mau kemana..."

"Na-naruto?!" Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Hinata. Tadi ada masalah pertempuran batin" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuket bunga lavender.

"Kalau lavender, kau menyukai nya kan?" Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Na-Naruto" tak ayal, sebuah rona tipis menghiasi pipi cantik Hinata.

"Eh? Gaara-kun?"

"Gomen Mio-san. Tadi sebenarnya, Naruto sudah tiba disini. Tapi rupanya, sebuah urusan mendadak membuat nya harus segera pergi. Jadi saya disini datang untuk mewakilkan. Tak apa kan, Mio-san. Oh ya ini ada sebuket mawar putih kesukaan Sarah-chan dari Naruto."

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk, Gaara-kun. Matsuri-chan pasti senang"

Setelah makan, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke sebuah tempat.. Hamparan kota Konoha terlihat indah. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Gadis itu menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa ini sebuah permintaan maaf lagi?" Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto yang diam.

"Eh? Em.. Ya anggap saja seperti itu. Maaf ya aku terlambat" Naruto tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah.. La-lagipula hanya 30 menit" Hinata menggaruk pipinya.

"Tapi ya.. Aku rasa kau terlalu banyak mengatakan 'Maaf' hari ini. Aku jadi merasa aneh." Ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus, seorang Hinata Hyuuga dapat membuat Namikaze Naruto meminta maaf beribu kali"Naruto tertawa.

"Kau berlebihan. Tidak sampai seribu kok" Hinata Memukul bahu Naruto.

"Kalau begitu akan ku sampaikan seribu. Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf.. Dan seterusnya" Naruto tertawa

"Ya ya ya, kau benar, Namikaze Naruto-san"

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

"Te-terima kasih untuk hari ini. Lumayan menyenangkan rupanya" Hinata melipat tangan nya dengan rona tipis di pipi.

"Ya. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah"

"Em.." Hinata mengangguk. Dia berbalik.

"Heii Hinata..." Panggil Naruto.

"Ya"

"Terima kasih.." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Hinata tertegun.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Sekali lagi terima kasih" Laki-laki itu meraih tangan Hinata dan mengenggamnya.

"Ka-kau aneh.."

Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata dan berjalan memasuki mobilnya. Setelah memastikan mobil biru itu menghilang. Hinata membuka telapak tangan nya yang baru saja di genggam Naruto.

Cling!

Sebuah kalung rantai putih berada di hadapan nya. Hinata tersenyum memegang kalung yang buahnya berbentuk huruf NH itu.

"Apa ini juga sebuah permintaan maaf?" Hinata memegang pipinya.

"Aku harap bukan." Lirih gadis itu.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya. Naruto berlari memasuki mansion besar Namikaze-Uzumaki itu.

"Tadaimaa"

"Yo! Okaeri Naruto" sang kepala keluarga melirik sambil meminum teh hangat di tangan nya.

"Tou-san" Naruto duduk di samping ayahnya itu.

"Kemana saja kau, Naruto?" Kushina meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa cookies.

"Makan malam mungkin"

Naruto mengambil 2 cookies dan melahap nya. Dia bersandar nyaman sambil menonton berita di tv.

"Hei bukankah itu Hiashi. Apa dia akan kembali ke jepang." Minato memperbaiki duduknya. Kedua sapphire blue nya menatap ke arah tv.

"Tou-san mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dia sahabat dan juga kerabat bisnis Tou-san" ucap Minato

Di berita, seorang laki-laki tua berambut panjang dan bermata seperti Hinata terlihat berdiri gagah di sebelah seorang reporter yang menyodorkan beberapa pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Setelah acara pembukaan cabang anda sukses di Amerika. Apakah anda berniat kembali ke jepang."Tanya sang reporter.

"Ya. Memang itulah rencana ku. Lagipula sudah lama, aku tak melihat dua puteri kesayanganku." Hiashi mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Maksud anda, nona Hinata Hyuuga dan nona Hanabi Hyuuga"

"Ya mereka berdua."

"Berhubung dengan puteri anda. Saya ingin bertanya tentang nona Hinata. Bukankah sudah waktunya, nona Hinata menikah."

Bruuushh...

"Sialan tu reporter. Aku masih sekolah." Hinata mengelap kasar mulutnya.

"Tapi bukankah tidak masalah, apalagi kaa-san dulu juga menikah muda" ucap Hanabi.

"Kau ini membela siapa sih?" Ucap Hinata kesal.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, Hinata masih belum cukup umur. Dia masih SMA"ucap Hiashi.

"Benarkah? Wah.. Maafkan saya, Hiashi-sama. Em.. Kalau begitu, pastilah dengan kecantikan nona Hinata. Mungkin dia sudah mempunyai kekasih" tanya reporter lagi.

"Soal itu saya belum yakin. Tapi jika dia memiliki kekasih, pastilah Hinata tak akan sembarang pilih."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, maukah anda sebagai seorang ayah, membeberkan bagaimana kriteria laki-laki yang sebanding dengan Nona Hinata. Mungkin ada beberapa pria diluar sana yang sudah siap-siap memasang telinga" Reporter itu tertawa.

"Soal kriteria, sebenarnya itu sudah menjadi urusan Hinata. Tapi untuk saya, cukup satu, dia bisa membahagiakan Hinata dan tak pernah membuat Hinata menangis."

"Berhubung tentang kekasih. Hei, Naruto.. Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Kushina menyenggol bahu anaknya itu.

"Hah eh? Apa? T-tidak.. Kaa-san. Lagipula Naru harus fokus belajar. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan" Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamar nya.

"Dilihat dari wajah anda. Mungkin ada seseorang laki-laki pilihan anda untuk nona Hinata." Tanya reporter itu penuh selidik.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja ada. Dia anak sahabatku" Hiashi memandang ke arah kamera.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Dia menunduk menyembunyikan seulas senyum.

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

AUTHOR : ^JeWon^

PAIRING : NaruHina

GENRE : Romance

RATED : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL

Summary:(new summary) Seorang laki-laki yang terjebak oleh cinta pertama bertemu dengan gadis tsundere di sekolahnya. Duren-bakaaa/urusai, gadis aneh/em..pirang-baka/?. Perlahan buih-buih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Mind to RnR

Bad Sumarry _

Chapter 12

"Teman Otou-sama? Siapa?"

Hanabi menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang juga diam. Mereka saling berpandangan menebak siapa teman yang di maksud ayah mereka.

"Baiklah, Hiashi-sama. Terima kasih atas waktunya." Hiashi berjabat tangan dengan reporter dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tapi yang penting sekarang, Otou-sama akan pulang." Hinata menoleh ke arah Hanabi yang langsung memasang wajah cemberut khasnya.

"Mou~ Apakah kita harus mengikuti peraturan membosankan itu" Hanabi melipat tangan nya.

"Sudahlah, Walaupun begitu, dia tetap ayah kita" Hinata mengacak pelan rambut Hanabi.

Naruto mematikan lampu kamar nya dan mulai tidur. Entah kenapa, perasaan lega menghampiri nya sekarang. Jika dipikir-pikir beberapa hari ini, dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa bermimpi buruk yang sama.

"Oyasumi Sarah dan kau, Hinata Hyuuga"

Di sebuah tempat dimana ruangan itu bewarna putih tak berujung. Dua orang berhadapan. Laki-laki pirang itu menatap terkejut gadis berambut merah sebahu di hadapan nya.

"Naruto-kun"

"Sa-sarah..?"

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah penuh selidik. Laki-laki pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari Sarah yang terus memasang wajah penasaran.

"Kau sedang bahagia." Sarah tersenyum senang.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto berbalik cepat. Dia menyerngit bingung.

Sarah melipat tangan nya di dada. Dia mendengus kesal. Gadis itu menodong Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"Habisnya, saat kau kesini, kau pasti akan menunjukkan wajah ketakutan dan penyesalan. Dasar memuakkan." Sarah memukul kepala Naruto membuat si empu nya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku bahagia Naruto, kau bisa melepasku sekarang." Sarah tersenyum manis tanpa beban.

"Sarah..."Naruto terpaku diam. Dia menunduk tak ingin menatap wajah mantan kekasih nya itu.

Sarah mengenggam tangan laki-laki itu dan menuntun nya untuk duduk. Gadis itu mendekat dan bersandar nyaman di bahu Naruto. Dia sedikit memainkan rambut merah nya.

"Kau tau, aku tak pernah menyalahkan mu. Tak pernah sekalipun. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu dan mencintaimu." Sarah tersenyum.

"Aku yakin Tuhan mempunyai takdir lain untuk kita. Walau begitu, aku tak menyesalinya. Aku yakin ini adalah jalan terbaik." Sarah menghela napas. Dia memejamkan matanya, memikirkan seseorang yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran nya. Dia duduk bersila di hadapan Naruto.

"Gadis itu baik, dia cantik dan manis. Oh iya, Namanya Hinata kan? Aku menyukai gadis itu. Kau juga menyukai nya kan Naruto."

Sarah melirik ekspresi laki-laki di sampingnya, datar tak adapun mimik wajah.

"Jika aku bertanya seharusnya kau menjawab, sialan" Sarah mencubit lengan Naruto. Membuat si empu nya menoleh kaget.

"Aww.. Itu sakit." Naruto mengelus pelan lengan nya. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau menyukai nya kan? Jujurlah Naruto. Aku sudah tau bagaimana kebiasaanmu itu."

Sarah kembali memperbaiki posisinya dan berbaring di lantai putih.

"Aku ingin memberi ceramah untukmu, kau ingin mendengarnya kan?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Dia tak menjawab cepat pertanyaan atau bahkah perintah itu.

"Em...baiklah" jawab Naruto pasrah karena menerima delikan tajam dari Sarah

Sarah menghela napas sebentar.

"Sudah kubilang dari awal, aku tak menyalahkanmu atas kematian ku. Aku malah senang bisa menghabiskan kehidupan ku yang singkat bersamamu, itu sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih Naruto"

"Sarah...-"

"Ups.. Jangan di sela. Huuh~ tapi ya, kau itu kenapa malah menutup hatimu dan tidak mencoba mencintai gadis lain. Ah.. Apa jangan-jangan kau mencari gadis sepertiku ya dan kau sudah menemukan nya kan"

Naruto tak menyela. Dia hanya menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Berbahagialah. Kejar cinta sejatimu.. Aku yakin gadis itu juga menyukai mu. Ganbate Naruto"

Swing~

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sarah yang menghilang perlahan di hadapan nya. Dia juga membalas lambaian gadis itu sebelum menghilang dengan sempurna kembali ke alam nya.

Perasaan nya semakin lega. Dia merasa bahwa semua beban telah menghilang.

Keesokan harinya~

Sekolah

Hinata mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi sensei dengan gelisah. Sesekali dia melirik bangku kosong yang berada di belakang tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

'Kemana si bodoh itu'

"Hyuuga-san.."

"Ha'I" Hinata berdiri tegak. Dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pertanda terkejut.

"Kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak" Hinata menggerakkan tangan dan kepala kekanan kekiri seolah mendukung ucapannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau terus melirik ke belakang dan tidak fokus mengerjakan tugas mu. Apa mungkin...-"

"Tidak, kakashi-sensei. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan nya.." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Mengkhawatirkan siapa, Hyuuga-san"

"Eh?"

Hinata menunduk tak menjawab.

"Maaf saya terlambat"

"Naruto." "Naruto-kun" "Naruto-sama" Semua murid memandang ke arah laki-laki yang membungkuk hormat di depan.

"Ah.. Baiklah. Jangan ulangi lagi, Naruto. Silahkan duduk"

"Ha'I Kakashi-sensei" Naruto kembali membungkuk dan berjalan ke bangku nya tanpa melirik ke arah gadis yang bernapas lega melihat kedatangan nya.

Bel makan siang telah berbunyi. Kakashi-sensei juga sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi gadis itu masih betah di bangku. Ah tidak, bukan betah dalam artian tak ingin makan siang bersama teman-teman.

Gadis itu, Hinata. Dia masih betah duduk di bangku nya karena asik bercermin. Bercermin memandang pantulan laki-laki yang duduk bersama teman-teman fox nya di belakang.

"Bagaimana acaramu dengan si gadis galak" Kiba berbisik ke telinga Naruto sambil melirik gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang asik bercermin.

"Ya lumayan." Naruto menyandarkan punggung nya di bangku.

"Kudengar kau sampai meminta gaara untuk menghadiri upacara kematian Sarah agar kau bisa bersama gadis itu kan" Goda Sai.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia memainkan handphone nya.

"Woah woah.. Kau tak marah. Berarti itu benar kan. Apa mungkin, kau sudah melupakan gadis merah itu." Tanya Kiba.

Naruto mengindikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba yang membuat si empu nya menyerngit penasaran.

"Dasar kau Naruto..."

Hinata menatap Naruto penasaran. Dia mengigit bibirnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya.

"Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ugh.. Aku penasaran" Hinata menopang dagunya. Dia meletakkan cermin nya dan mengambil handphone bewarna ungu muda itu.

From : Hanabi

Subject : Warning!

Isi : Otou-sama sebentar lagi pulang! Neji-nii sekarang sedang menjemput otou-sama ke bandara.

"Dan sekarang, kehidupan ku yang 'bebas' akan berakhir"

"Apa yang kau baca, hime"

"Kyaa"

Hinata terlonjak saat deru nafas hangat menerpa telinga nya. Gadis itu menoleh kesal dengan semburat merah di pipi nya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, pirang-baka"

"Panggil aku Naruto"

"Bisakah kau tidak berdebat denganku sekarang. Aku sedang tidak mood" Hinata meletakkan hp nya dan bersandar kesal di kursi.

"Memang nya ada ap..- Oh my good!" Naruto menutup mulut nya saat membaca pesan singkat dari Hanabi. Dia menoleh terkejut ke arah Hinata yang mencubit tangannya.

"Kau menjijikan, pirang. Jangan bersikap seperti seorang gadis"

"Ini refleks, hime. Jadi bagaimana aku harus bersikap saat bertemu Tou-san" Naruto duduk di bangku depan Hinata.

"Ada urusan apa kau bertemu Otou-sama?" Hinata menegakkan duduknya.

"Entahlah" Naruto mengindikkan bahu. Dia tersenyum nakal melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan..-" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu. Refleks Hinata mundur

"..."

"...-Apa mungkin kau berpikir, aku akan meminta res..-"

Brak!

"Aku lupa! Sakura bilang hari ini dia akan mentraktirku. Nee Pirang, sampai jumpa lagi. Jaa" Hinata pergi dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Naruto yang bengong.

"Dia manis saat malu" Naruto tersenyum.

Di belakang...

"Aku kira kita akan menyaksikan sebuah adegan yang 'em'" Kiba menggaruk pipi nya malu.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum, baka" Sai mengejek.

"Sialan kau muka palsu"

Neji menarik 1 koper masuk ke dalam mansion megah itu. Para pelayan segera membungkuk menyambut sang Raja/?

"Lama tak bertemu, Otou-sama" Hanabi membungkuk.

"Kau sudah besar, putri kecilku. Kemarilah"

Hanabi berlari memeluk ayahnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Onee-san mu?" Tanya Hiashi sambil mengelus pelan rambut anak bungsu nya itu.

"Hinata Onee-san baik-baik saja. Dia sedang sekolah sekarang. Tapi Otou-sama, Hanabi penasaran dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata Onee-san."

Hiashi melepas pelukan dan tersenyum tipis. Dia tak menjawab dan berjalan pergi ke arah kamarnya.

'Ini sangat berbahaya, Onee-san. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi' Hanabi menggigit bibirnya.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya bosan. Kenapa gadis itu belum juga keluar padahal ini sudah 20 menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Para murid juga perlahan hilang..

"Hei Hinata.."Panggil gadis di samping Hinata.

Bingo! Gadis lavender itu sedang berjalan bersama teman pink nya.

"Apa kau akan di jodohkan?"

Naruto tak jadi berteriak. Dia segera masuk kedalam mobil sport nya dan memasang telinga baik-baik. Untung lah jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh, jadi Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Kemarin aku melihat tayangan hiashi-jiisan dan.."

"Oh soal itu." Hinata menghembuskan nafas nya sebentar dan menatap dalam ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"No comment" Hinata berjalan lebih cepat.

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Dia tak mendapatkan jawabanya padahal gadis pink itu sudah sangat penasaran.

"Tunggu aku, Hinata."

Bahu Naruto merosot. Dia menghembuskan nafas nya kecewa. Sapphire blue itu kembali menatap Hinata yang perlahan menghilang dari pagar tinggi KHS.

"Di jodohkan ya?..-."

"...-Ini tak bisa di biarkan"

Naruto menatap datar pantulan nya dari cermin. Dia segera menghidupkan mobil dan pergi dari sana.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata" Sakura melambai dan memasuki mobil taxi yang di stop nya meninggalkan gadis indigo yang memilih naik bus itu.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang." Hinata menatap gelisah arloji di tangan nya. Dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap transportasi besar itu segera datang.

Bruum..Bruum..

Mobil sport biru berhenti di depan nya. Hinata menatap bosan laki-laki yang keluar dengan cepat dari mobil dan berhenti di hadapan nya.

"Jangan parkir disini. Kau menghalangi bus yang datang."

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku." Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Lepaskan. Sialan! Aku harus segera pulang" Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto kasar.

"Akan ku antarkan pulang."Naruto menarik Hinata lebih kasar dan memasukkan nya kedalam mobil.

Perlahan mobil sport biru itu berjalan pergi.

"Turunkan aku, Naruto. Aku ingin pulang sendiri." Ucap Hinata memelas.

Hinata Pov

Aku akui sekarang. Aku menyukai nya, ah tidak. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku tidak ingin mencintai seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan membalas perasaanku.

Naruto masih di bayangi dengan masa lalu nya dan aku tidak yakin bisa menunggu terlalu lama. Aku bukanlah gadis yang kuat yang bisa menunggu seseorang untuk membalas perasaanku.

Hinata Hyuuga tidak ingin terluka dan menangis. Karena itu akan membuatnya menjadi gadis yang lemah.

Maka dari itu, aku memantapkan hati untuk melupakan nya dan berhenti mencintainya demi kebahagian kami berdua.

"Naruto.. Kumohon."

Laki-laki itu mengacuhkan suaraku. Dia tetap menatap ke arah depan. Hatiku kembali luluh saat menatap wajahnya, matanya. Begitu mempesona. Karena memang itulah yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Matanya yang seluas samudra itu menghinoptisku.

"Naru...-"

Cieeett...

Aku terlonjak kaget saat dia mengerem mendadak mobil nya.

Normal Pov

"Sialan.. Hei, kau ingin cari ma..-"

Hinata berhenti protes saat sebuah perasaan hangat menerpa hatinya terlebih bibir mungil nya sekarang dikunci oleh bibir Naruto. Gadis itu memerah saat blue sapphire mempesona itu juga menatapnya padahal bibir mereka masih menyatu.

Tatapan Naruto seolah kembali menghipnotisnya untuk menutup mata. Dia menikmati ciuman tak terduga itu.

Tangan besar itu menarik tubuh Hinata lebih mendekat, sebagai balasan, Hinata juga mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher laki-laki itu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman yang hangat. Tanpa ada paksaan dan tergesa-gesa seperti saat Ciuman pertama mereka di uks.

Bagi Hinata, ada perasaan senang saat mengetahui first kiss nya adalah orang yang dicintainya.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membersihkan jejak saliva di bibir Hinata dengan jarinya.

Dia tersenyum menatap rona merah di pipi gadis yang ada di depan nya. Seolah-olah hanya Namikaze Naruto yang bisa membuat rona itu muncul.

'I got You, Hinata'

"Kau manis sekali, Hime." Naruto mengecup singkat kening Hinata.

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu" Hinata memukul dada Naruto.

"Ha'I Ha'I" Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukan nya.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang laki-laki itu. Dia menikmati bau yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Naruto, sangat menenangkan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku.."

Hinata tersadar dan segera menjauhi Naruto. Dia menatap canggung keluar jendela.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, hime" Naruto mengacak rambut gadis itu dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Mobil Sport itu berhenti di depan Mansion Hyuuga yang besar dan megah. Hinata turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk.

"Tak mau mempersilahkan ku masuk"

Hinata menoleh.

"Kau mau masuk?"

"Sebentar mungkin." Naruto tersenyum manis. dan membuat pipi gadis itu kembali memerah.

"Hinataa-Onee-san" Hanabi berlari dan memeluk kakak nya itu.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?"

Hanabi menengok ke belakang Hinata. Tepat ke arah seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang kakaknya itu.

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Hanabi.

"Dia...-"

"Kekasih mu ya? Woah... Itu mungkin bisa mencegat rencana perj..-"Hanabi berteriak senang.

"Apa-apa'an sih. Aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengan si bodoh itu" Hinata tertawa paksa. Dia mengibaskan tangan nya meredakan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menyergap nya. Di belakang, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pulang, Hinata"

Sebuah suara tegas dan datar membuat 3 orang itu menoleh. Mereka membungkuk di hadapan Hiashi. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa dia, Hinata?"

"Itu..."

"Apa kau kekasih Hinata?"Hiashi menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak, Otou-sama. Naruto adalah teman ku. Ya, dia teman ku" Jawab Hinata cepat.

Hiashi berdehem sebentar.

"Sepertinya kalian cukup dekat hanya dengan label teman saja" Ucap Hiashi.

"Tidak, Otou-sama. Dia benar-benar hanya temanku"

Naruto hanya diam. Dia tak menjawab apapun. Laki-laki menggengam erat tangannya.

"Seharusnya kau tak berteman dengan sembarang laki-laki Hinata. Kau sudah memiliki calon sua..-"

"Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi menoleh kearah Naruto yang menatap nya. Hinata dan Hanabi bahkan terkejut karena Naruto berani memotong suara Hiashi.

"Saya Namikaze Naruto dan saya menyukai anak anda, Hinata Hyuuga"Ucap Naruto mantap.

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

AUTHOR : ^JeWon^

PAIRING : NaruHina

GENRE : Romance

RATED : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL

Summary:(new summary) Seorang laki-laki yang terjebak oleh cinta pertama bertemu dengan gadis tsundere di sekolahnya. Duren-bakaaa/urusai, gadis aneh/em..pirang-baka/?. Perlahan buih-buih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Mind to RnR

Bad Sumarry _

Chapter 13

"Hah?" Hinata cengo. Hanabi menganga lebar sedangkan Hiashi hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau mempunyai nyali ya, Namikaze. Kau memang seperti ayahmu"

"Ha'I." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Tapi maaf, Hinata telah memiliki calon suami. Aku rasa di rumahmu kau memiliki telivisi kan?"Hiashi melipat tangan nya dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Otou-sama" Lirih Hinata.

"Begitu ya..." Naruto menunduk. Dia meremas ujung pakaian nya.

"Kalau begitu, pintu keluar ada di sana, Namikaze" Hiashi berbalik pergi.

"Hiashi-sama"Panggil Naruto.

Hiashi berhenti, tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ini perjodohan kan? Kita tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Hinata." Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang menatap nya bingung. Laki-laki itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jadi saya masih memiliki kesempatan kan? Kalau begitu saya permisi." Naruto membungkuk sebentar dan berlalu dari sana.

"Naruto.." Hinata menatap Naruto yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan nya. Dia tersenyum dan menunduk, gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi nya.

Gadis itu, Hinata. Dia yakin sekarang. Bahwa cinta nya pada Naruto benar-benar nyata, bukan bualan nyata.

'Jadi ini rasanya saat seseorang membalas perasaan mu. Benar-benar menyenangkan' Hinata mengigit bibirnya menyembunyikan perasaan mengelitik di seluruh tubuh nya. Gadis itu memegang kedua pipinya dan berjalan ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan Hiashi yang mematung. Haah~ Cinta dapat merubah segalanya..

Malamnya...

Suasana makan khas Hyuuga berjalan damai seperti biasa. Hanya ada suara perpaduan garpu dan sendok. Di sisi kanan dan kiri berdiri para pelayan yang akan bergerak cepat saat tuan rumah meminta sesuatu.

Hanabi berhenti menyuap nasi kemulutnya. Dia merasa atmosfer tak mengenakkan dari dua orang di rumah ini. Gadis paling muda di rumah itu menoleh ke arah Neji yang juga menatap nya, dia memberi kode untuk melanjutkan makan nya sebelum sang kepala keluarga menyadari gelagat mereka.

"Hinata"Panggil Hiashi.

Neji dan Hanabi menoleh terkejut. Mereka mengedipkan mata nya beberapa kali.

"Ha'I" Hinata berhenti memotong daging.

"Setelah ini temui ayah di ruang tamu" Hiashi meminum air nya.

Hinata tak segera menjawab. Dia menghembuskan nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan acara makan nya.

"Ha'I, Otou-sama"

Hinata duduk di salah satu sofa di dekat ayahnya. Neji dan Hanabi ikut duduk di sofa. Mereka bertiga menatap sang kepala keluarga yang membaca koran. Entah berita apa yang sepertinya menarik perhatian Direktur Hyuuga corp itu sampai dia masih membolak-balikkan kertas abu-abu itu saat matahari sudah tenggelam.

"Kau sudah tau apa yang ingin ayah katakan kan?" Hiashi melipat koran nya dan meletakkan nya di samping. Laki-laki paruh baya itu meresap teh hangat di samping nya.

Seperti tadi, gadis itu tak segera menjawab. Dia meremas pakaian tidur yang di kenakan nya dan menunduk.

"Ha'I"

"Kalau begitu jauhi Namikaze Naruto. Mengertikan Hinata"

"Em.. Ha'I"

Neji dan Hanabi tak berkomentar. Mereka memandang Hinata kasihan. Sebagai kakak laki-laki, Neji memang tidak ingin Hinata berhubungan dengan laki-laki sembarangan tapi berbeda untuk Naruto, dia sudah mengenal laki-laki keturunan Namikaze itu, dia baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dan untuk Hanabi, gadis itu akan senang jika Hinata bahagia dengan pilihan nya tapi dari sudut pandangan nya malam ini, terlihat jelas bahwa Hinata sangat kecewa dengan perintah ayah mereka.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian tidur." Hiashi bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar nya.

"Otou-sama. Gomenasai" Panggil Hinata. Gadis itu berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Hiashi.

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Hiashi berhenti berjalan dan menunggu anak gadis nya itu selesai berbicara, tanpa menoleh.

"Saya memang anak yang tak bisa di andalkan, saya selalu menyusahkan Otou-sama, saya selalu mengecewakan Otou-sama. Hontou gomenasai"

Hinata berdiri tegap dan menatap ayahnya yang masih setia di posisi tanpa menatap Hinata, seolah tau apa yang akan di bicarakan anak gadis nya itu.

"Saya ingin menjadi anak yang bisa di banggakan. Saya ingin menjadi puteri yang akan selalu di puji, Otou-sama. Saya saya berusaha mematuhi apa yang Otou-sama katakan."

Hinata mengambil jeda sebentar. Dia menghembuskan nafas nya. Entah berapa kali gadis itu menghembuskan nafas nya takut.

"Tapi... Untuk satu ini, gomenasai. Saya tidak bisa mewujudkan nya. Saya menyukai nya, Saya menyukai Naruto Namikaze dari hati saya. Belum pernah saya merasakan perasaan ini. Saya...saya.. Benar-benar menyukai ah tidak Saya mencintai nya dan ingin bersama nya." Ucap Hinata mantap dan lancar. Dia menghembuskan nafas nya lega seolah telah mengeluarkan beban besar yang ada dipundak gadis itu.

Di belakang, Hanabi dan Neji tersenyum lega. Mereka berhigh five.

"Kalau begitu.. Kau bukan puteri ku lagi, Hinata" Ucap Hiashi datar. Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang syok.

Deg..

Hati Hinata mencelos. Senyum nya luntur seketika, begitu juga Hanabi dan Neji. Mereka saling berpandangan sebetar sebelum menoleh ke arah Hinata yang bergetar hebat. Walaupun begitu, mereka tak berniat membantu, karena mereka tau, Hinata perlu sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Otou-sama" Lirihnya.

Mansion Namikaze

"Hah? Kau menantang Hiashi?"Minato menatap tak percaya anak laki-laki nya itu.

"Ha'I" Naruto tersenyum bangga. Seolah telah mengalahkan monster jahat yang menyakiti orang yang di sayangi nya.

Kushina bertepuk tangan. Dia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk punggung nya. Perempuan itu terkekeh geli.

"Kau memang anak ku, Naruto. Ibu bangga padamu"

"Haah~ mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin aku bisa berbicara dengan Hiashi besok"Minato menghela napas. Dia tersenyum tipis.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Dia memeluk Kushina.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Kaa-san Tou-san"

"Ha'I Ha'I. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang"Ucap Minato.

...

Keesokan harinya..

Naruto bersiul pelan di koridor. Dia tersenyum saat membayangkan Hinata. Laki-laki bahkan membalas lambaian para fans nya. Cinta benar-benar merubah segalanya.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun."

"Ohayo"

"Kyaaaaa"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi teriakan beberapa siswi di belakang. Sai dan Kiba bahkan melongo saat laki-laki itu mengusap kepala mereka.

"Di-dia kesambet apa?" Kiba dengan gemetar menyentuh kepala nya bekas usapan Naruto.

"Entahlah" Sai memilih mengindikkan bahu.

"A-aku merasa hawa mengerikan" Kiba mengusap leher nya.

"Ohayo Minna" Naruto membalas high five Sasuke.

"Kau sedang senang ya?" Shikamaru menguap bosan. Dia menyandarkan punggung nya ke tembok.

"Ya mungkin" Naruto nyengir.

"Kau benar-benar aneh" Gaara meminum habis air kaleng minuman nya.

"Mungkin" Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan anggota fox yang lain.

"Ketua kita semakin aneh"

"Ya kau benar"

"Naruto-kun" "Naruto-kun"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menoleh.

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah laki-laki itu. Mereka mengatur nafas sebentar.

"Ohayo" sapa Naruto riang.

"Ohayo" teriak mereka serempak.

Naruto tersentak kaget karena mereka berteriak tepat di hadapan nya. Melihat ekspresi mereka yang sedang tak bisa di ajak bercanda, Laki-laki itu memperbaiki raut muka nya dan memasukkan tangan ke kantong celana, Cool.

"Ada apa?"Ucap Naruto datar.

"Hinata.. Hinata.."Ucap Sakura panik.

"Ya ada apa dengan Hinata?"Naruto ikutan panik sekarang. Dia tak tau ekspresi nya yang pasti benar-benar jauh dari kata cool yang di sandang nya selama ini.

"Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Saat kami menghubungi kakaknya, dia bilang Hinata tidak ada dirumah nya, dia kabur"Ucap Ino.

"Hah? Kabur?" Naruto terdiam sebentar. Berusaha memikirkan maksud kabur itu. Dia terkejut. Laki-laki itu segera berbalik cepat dan meninggalkan 3 gadis itu.

"Hei Naruto-kun"

Mobil sport biru itu menghilang dengan cepat dari halaman KHS. Naruto terus menginjak gas dan menambah kecepatan mobil nya.

"Gadis bodoh, kemana dia?" Naruto terus menghubungi nomor Hinata yang tidak aktif.

"Moshi-moshi"Ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Neji. Dimana Hinata sekarang?" Teriak Naruto.

"Aku tak tau Naruto. Saat pagi aku ingin men cek kamarnya, semua menghilang. Pakaian dan Hinata menghilang."

"Cih, kusoo" Naruto memukul kemudi nya.

"Naruto"

Naruto diam menunggu Neji yang tak kunjung bersuara. Dia mengigit bibir nya, bagaimana jika Hinata, gadis nya berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Tolong cari Hinata. Dia juga mencintai mu, Naruto. Kemarin Hinata betengkar dengan Otou-sama. Mungkin sekarang batin nya sedang terguncang. Tolong cari dan lindungi dia, Naruto. Kau bisa berjanji kan"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Dia tak bisa menahan senyum. Laki-laki itu berdehem sebentar.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan akan melindungi Hinata dengan nyawaku, Dattebayo"Naruto nyengir.

"Arigatou. Aku percaya padamu, Naruto no Baka"

Naruto memandang lurus kedepan. Dia meremas erat kemudi nya.

"Hinata.. Kumohon, jangan lakukan apapun yang hanya menyakiti mu. Tolong.. Bersandarlah padaku dan aku akan melindungi mu." Naruto menginjak gas mobilnya.

Di suatu tempat, dimana seorang gadis dalam diam menarik koper ungu nya tanpa tujuan. Dia semakin merapatkan mantel yang dia pakai.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan mengusap kedua tangan nya mencoba mengusir rasa dingin yang menerpa nya.

Dia menatap sebuah pagar tinggi yang terlihat kokoh. Bibir mungil nya melirih kan sesuatu.

"Naruto"

Mansion Namikaze

"Kaa-san.. Kaa-san.. Kaa-san" Naruto berteriak mencari Kushina.

"Ada apa Naruto. Tenanglah" Kushina keluar dari dapur. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampir anak nya itu.

"Hinata kabur, Kaa-san."

"Hah? Kabur? Kemana? Kenapa?"

"Aku dengar Hinata betengkar dengan ayahnya kemarin. Dan dia kabur. Kaa-san menurutmu kemana dia? Aku sangat khawatir"

Kushina tersenyum lembut. Dia mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas. Menurutmu kemana seorang gadis yang kabur dari rumahnya yang mewah demi seorang laki-laki yang dicintainya?"Kushina menyeringai.

"Entahlah, Kaa-san. Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan nya"

Kushina terkekeh.

"Naruto-kun"

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Dia menoleh lambat ke belakang tepat ke seorang gadis bermantel ungu yang berdiri tegap menatapnya sambil menarik sebuah koper.

"Hi-hinata"

"Naruto" Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata"

"baka.. Kau tau bagaimana susahnya aku mencari rumah mu. Diluar dingin tau" Hinata cemberut.

Naruto mengusap wajah nya. Laki-laki itu mengacak rambut pirang nya dan berlari memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu. Seolah tak ingin lagi kehilangan sosok yang telah merubah nya itu. Dia mencium rambut indigo Hinata.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu, gadis bodoh"

"Gomenasai" Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aishiteru..Aishiteru.. Hinata"

"Ha'I, aku tau itu"

Kushina tersenyum. Dia berbalik kembali ke dapur tak ingin menganggu acara romantis mereka berdua.

Hinata terkekeh geli saat Naruto meletakkan beberapa selimut tebal di depan nya.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau kedinginan kan?" Naruto menyergit bingung.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh"Hinata menutup mulutnya menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Hei, aku berniat baik lo." Naruto duduk di samping gadis itu. Dia memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ha'I ha'I. Arigatou Naruto-kun" Hinata mengacak rambut pirang laki-laki itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia menyadarkan kepala gadis itu di dada nya dan memeluk tubuh nya.

"Hangat. Lebih hangat dari selimut itu"Lirih Hinata.

"Ha'I." Naruto semakin me'erat kan pelukan nya.

"Sebaik nya di sudahi dulu acara pelukan nya. Ayo kita makan"Suara Kushina segera menyadarkan dua orang itu.

Kushina dan Minato menatap acara suap-suap Naruto ke Hinata. Bahkan saat Hinata tersedak, dia langsung menyodorkan minum ke arah gadis itu.

"Hesh.. Membuat iri saja" Kushina mencibir.

Hinata mencubit lengan laki-laki itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Biarkan saja, Hinata. Kaa-san memang jadi pencemburuan karena Tou-san selalu pulang malam"

"Naruto!" Kushina berteriak kesal.

Hinata tersenyum melihat keharmonisan keluarga Namikaze. Mengingat keluarga, dia jadi kangen dengan Hanabi, Neji dan Ayahnya.

"Naruto, ayah tak bisa membantu banyak untuk soal ini. Kau harus berjuang sendiri untuk kebahagian mu."Ucap Minato.

Naruto berhenti memakan nasinya. Dia tersenyum dan memamerkan jempol nya.

"Tou-san tenang saja. Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi Hinata. Jadi biar aku sendiri yang menjaga nya"

Hinata terharu. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Arigatou" bisik Hinata.

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum lembut.

"Malam ini, kami akan pergi untuk melakukan perjalanan bisinis. Ibu akan menemani ayahmu ke Bali untuk mengurus masalah di sana. Kalian tak apa kan kami tinggal?" Kushina menatap khawatir dua orang itu.

"Tak apa, Kaa-san. Serahkan semua nya padaku" Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Jaga Hinata, Naruto. Jangan sampai kau membuatnya menangis"

Hari minggu. Hari yang cocok untuk bersantai. Naruto bersantai menonton Tv bersama Hinata yang ikut bersandar di dada nya.

"Naruto-kun"Panggil Hinata.

"Hem..?"

"Kau tak aneh?"

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Ya karena, sebelum ini. Kita selalu betengkar. Tapi sekarang kita malah seperti ini" Hinata mendongak menatap laki-laki yang tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut gadis itu.

"Entahlah."

"Kau sudah melupakan sarah?"Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Ya. Dia malah menyuruhku untuk jujur dengan perasaan ku sendiri."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun"

"Em?"

"Aku ingin cupcake."

"Hah?"

Hinata bangkit dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Belikan aku cupcake."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Aku malas memasak. Ya ya ya.. Belikan aku.. Naruto-kun kan baik" Hinata mengedipkan matanya.

"Tapi Hinata.."

"Naruto?!"

"Ha'I baiklah" Naruto berdiri dan sedikit merenggangkan badan nya.

"Tapi aku cap...-"

"Belikan Naruto" Hinata memakan cookies dan menonton telivisi.

"Baiklah Ojou-sama" Naruto mencibir. Dia mengambil jaket nya dan berjalan keluar.

...

Laki-laki menggurutu pelan sambil menenteng plastik berisi kotak cupcake yang baru saja di belinya.

"Namikaze-san?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah seseorang berpakaian tuxedo yang membungkuk ke arah nya.

"Ya?"

"Anda di tunggu, Hiashi-sama"

Kedua Sapphire Blue itu membulat dan menatap seorang laki-laki yang duduk santai di mobilnya.

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE : Cool &amp; Tsundere

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

AUTHOR : ^JeWon^

PAIRING : NaruHina

GENRE : Romance

RATED : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL

Summary:(new summary) Seorang laki-laki yang terjebak oleh cinta pertama bertemu dengan gadis tsundere di sekolahnya. Duren-bakaaa/urusai, gadis aneh/em..pirang-baka/? Perlahan buih-buih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Mind to RnR

Bad Sumarry _

Chapter 14 -End (Last Chapter)

Hinata melempar remote tv ke samping nya. Dia menoleh ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding. Gadis itu tersentak kaget, di dekatinya jam itu memastikan apakah penglihatan nya salah.

"Apa Naruto-kun sesat di jalan ya?" Hinata mundur ke belakang. Dia mondar-mandir dan mengigit jarinya, khawatir.

"Waduh ini nggak bisa di biarin. Gimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada pirang itu."

Hinata mengambil mantel nya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia takut bagaimana jika ayahnya menemukan laki-laki itu dan melakukan entah apalah itu. Tapi dia berharap itu hanyalah firasat belaka saja.

"Tadaima" Seorang laki-laki mendorong pintu. Dia menghela napas lelah dan berbalik masuk. Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat Hinata yang berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Eh.. Naruto-kun. Okaeri" Hinata mengedipkan matanya dan tersadar. Gadis itu menghela napas lega.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menenteng plastik kue pesanan Hinata. Dia kembali menghela napas saat melihat wajah cemberut Hinata. Laki-laki itu berusaha tersenyum walau terpaksa seolah ada sesuatu yang menjanggal nya.

Hinata berkacak pinggang.

"Mou~ kau lam..-"

Grep..

Hinata terkejut saat laki-laki ini bergerak maju memeluknya. Gadis itu terpaku sebentar sebelum membalas pelukan Naruto. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi itu.

"Ada apa? Kau aneh" Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto. Mendengar suara Hinata, Naruto mengigit bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu" Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata dan menghirup dalam aroma gadis itu.

"Hah?" Hinata berhenti mengelus. Dia terdiam sesaat berusaha mencerna kata-kata tak biasa Naruto.

"Hinata, kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan?"Ucap Naruto kecil. Walau begitu, tetap bisa terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Hinata dalam jarak segini.

Hinata agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Dia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap sepasang sapphire Blue yang indah. Gadis itu mencubit pelan tangan Naruto yang membuat laki-laki itu tersentak pelan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apa kau tak mempercayaiku?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya saja takut jika kau meninggalkan ku juga"

Naruto menunduk. Tak ayal, laki-laki ini pernah merasakan pahitnya di tinggal oleh seseorang yang di cintainya. Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, bodoh. Tak akan pernah"Tatapan Hinata melembut. Dia mengelus pelan pipi laki-laki yang merubah kehidupan nya itu.

Naruto tersenyum dan menarik gadis itu lagi ke dalam pelukan nya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hinata. Aku percaya" Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Dia mencium rambut indigo gadis itu dan semakin memeluk nya erat.

"Ya ya ya, tapi jangan terlalu erat. Aku nggak bisa bernafas" gadis itu memukul pelan punggung Naruto.

"Hinataaa-chaan" Sakura dan Ino segera memeluk sahabat nya itu. Mereka menyeka kasar air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Hinata tersenyum menenangkan. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangan Sakura yang mengenggam nya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir" Ucap Tenten.

"Gomen ne.. Sakura-chan Ino-chan Tenten-chan"

Naruto membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas dan menaruh nya di atas meja. Laki-laki itu duduk di samping Hinata dan tersenyum ke arah 3 gadis yang memasang wajah tak bisa di artikan.

"Minumlah"

"Wah sudah kuduga kalian akan bersama."Sakura tersenyum.

"Kami mendukung kalian"Tenten mengepalkan tangan nya ke atas, memberi semangat.

"Yap itu benar"Ino berteriak senang.

Hinata tersenyum. Dia menyeka pelan, air mata yang tergenang di sudut matanya.

"Arigatou Minna"

Di saat yang sama di lain tempat.

Hiashi menatap 3 orang di hadapan nya. Dia menyodorkan 2 buah photo ke hadapan mereka. Photo Hinata dan juga Naruto.

"Aku harap kalian membereskan nya dengan cepat"

"Ha'I, Hiashi-sama" Orang itu membungkuk dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Setelah memastikan ketiga orang itu menghilang. Hiashi menoleh ke arah jendela. Dia menatap datar langit yang perlahan menjadi gelap.

Malamnya~

Hinata berbaring nyaman dengan tangan Naruto sebagai bantal nya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar yang bernuansa biru itu.

Gadis itu menghela napas dan mendongak menatap wajah Naruto yang telah tertidur. Dia tersenyum dan membelai 3 goresan di pipi Naruto.

'Aku mempunyai firasat buruk, Naruto-kun' Gadis itu merapatkan diri ke arah Naruto dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Keesokan harinya, dimana semua orang memulai kembali aktivitas yang sempat tertunda dikarenakan hari libur kemarin. Naruto dan Hinata memilih meliburkan diri dari sekolah untuk sekarang karena dikhawatirkan akan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.

Hinata bersenandung ria membersihkan kamar Naruto. Dia merapikan komik, kasur, dan yang lain-lain.

"Hinata"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat Naruto menatap nya diam, tak kunjung bersuara. Padahal tadi memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan pergi sebentar dengan anggota Fox. Kau tak apa kan kutinggal sendiri." Naruto menatap Hinata khawatir. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus keluar meninggalkan Hinata sebentar.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Naruto-kun" Hinata meletakkan sapu nya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu memperbaiki sedikit pakaian yang di kenakan laki-laki itu. Setelah memastikan rapi, dia mundur sedikit.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah" Naruto mengecup kening Hinata dan membelai pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto yang masih setia membelai nya.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?"Hinata menyerngit bingung.

"Tak ada" Naruto tersenyum manis dan beranjak pergi.

Hinata menatap diam mobil blue yang perlahan menghilang dari halaman luas Mansion Namikaze.

'Naruto-kun'

Hinata memukul kepalanya. Dia sedikit merenggangkan badan untuk mengusir rasa khawatir yang mungkin berlebihan.

'Aku percaya pada Naruto. Aku percaya pada cinta kami'

"Baiklah, waktunya menyiram tanaman" Teriak gadis itu semangat.

Halaman mansion, sebagian besar ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang menambah ke asrian tempat itu. Tapi walau begitu, Kushina juga merawat beberapa bunga yang berarti untuknya, seperti bunga Matahari, Lily dan yang terbaru, Lavender.

"Hinata-san" Hinata berhenti menyiram tanaman. Dia tak berbalik, gadis itu masih diam setia memegang alat penyiram di tangan nya. Dengan pelan, dia menatap dari sudut ekor matanya. Hinata mengeratkan pegangan pada alat penyiram dan berbalik.

"Hmhph...hmphm.." Belum sempat badanya sepenuhnya berbalik. Gadis itu sudah di hadiah'i sapu tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

Buk!

Semua terasa gelap. Gadis bermahkota indigo itu ambruk ke tanah. Tubuh nya diangkat oleh seseorang bertopeng dan dia segera di masukkan ke sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

Tak ada yang tau, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa seorang gadis menghilang dari mansion besar itu.

Di suatu tempat dimana hanya bermodalkan cahaya matahari menerangi tempat itu. Barang-barang tak terpakai juga berjejek manis tak terawat. Beberapa sarang laba-laba atau mungkin sarang tikus juga ikut andil di tempat kecil, sempit, dan kumuh itu.

Terlihat beberapa orang mengelilingi dua orang terikat yang satu tak sadarkan diri dan satunya menatap ke arah orang-orang berwajah sangar itu.

"Na-ta"

"Hi..Na..ta"

Hinata Pov

Gelap, semua nya sangat gelap. Aku takut, benar-benar takut. Dimana yang lain? Dimana Naruto?

Aku sendirian disini memeluk lutut ku dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Di sekelilingku hanya ada kegelapan tak ada sinar apapun.

Tes..

Aku mendongak, menatap ke atas dimana sebuah air titik di pipiku. Tidak, ini bukan dari atas sana, ini air mata. Benar, air mata kesedihan.

"Hiks hiks. Okaa-sama"

"Siapa disana?"Teriak ku.

Siluet seseorang berdiri di hadapanku. Walau tak terlihat jelas, aku yakin dia ibuku. Dia ibuku yang sudah meninggal.

Napas ku terputus-putus. Aku berusaha menggapai nya. Tangan ku terulur kedepan menyentuh udara kosong.

Aku mulai tak bisa bernafas. Di kegelapan, aku merasa bahwa oksigen tak berguna disini. Apa ini masih di konoha? Atau apa aku masih di bumi?

"Na-ta"

"Hi..na..ta"

Aku kembali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.. Aku mendengar suara, aku mengenal suara ini. Naruto. Ya, dia Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" aku berteriak memanggilnya. Aku berdiri dan memberanikan diriku menyusuri kegelapan.

'Aku tak boleh takut. Aku akan kesana, aku akan mencarinya, kebahagian ku sendiri. Kami sudah berjanji akan saling mencintai dan melindungi.'

"Naruto-kun mencariku, maka aku akan juga mencarinya. Itulah namanya Cinta, saling terikat dan bersama walau banyak masalah menghadang. Benar, aku percaya pada Naruto-kun"

Tes..

Aku kembali berhenti berjalan dan kembali mendongak. Ini bukan air mata kesedihan, ini adalah air mata Kebahagian

Normal Pov

"Hina-ta"

"Hey Hinata"

Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah yang tak asing lagi.

"Na-Naruto"

"Yokatta. Kau mengingatku? Bangunlah"

Hinata menoleh ke sekitar menatap beberapa orang yang berdiri tegap menatapnya. Mata itu kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto seolah bertanya dimana mereka sekarang.

"Na-Naruto... Kita"

"Ah. Kita diculik. Oleh seseorang" ucap Naruto segera. Hinata menatap Naruto yang memberontak dengan posisi terikat di kursi.

Benar, dia juga seperti Naruto. Terikat di kursi. Kesadaran Hinata mulai terkumpul. Dia segera memperbaiki duduk nya tegap. Mata nya menyerling tajam ke arah orang-orang itu.

"Kalian.. Aku kenal kalian.."

Orang-orang itu berkeringat dingin. Mereka mundur satu langkah.

"Kalian para preman pengecut yang habis kupukuli kan? Ngapain kalian kesini? Balas dendam" Hinata menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ka-kami...-"

"Sepertinya kau masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk bertarung ya Hinata?"

Hinata berhenti memberontak. Mata nya menatap sendu seseorang yang muncul dari kegelapan. Bibir menggumam tak percaya. Tubuh Hinata seketika merosot.

"O-Otou-sama"

"Hisashiburi na, Hinata. Bukankah sudah 2 atau 3 hari?"

"Otou-sama. Apakah anda yang melakukan semua ini."

"Memang nya kenapa?"

Naruto menatap Hinata yang syok. Dia menunduk tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa dan terluka kekasih nya itu.

Hiashi berjalan ke arah Naruto. Dia mencengkram kerah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki paruh baya itu mempersiapkan tinju nya.

"Otou-sama jangan sakiti Naruto"Hinata berteriak kencang yang membuat kepalan tangan Hiashi berhenti untuk memukul Naruto.

"Kau masih tidak sadar juga, Hinata. Laki-laki ini lah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Dia yang telah merubah mu menjadi pembangkang pada orang tua"

Hinata menunduk. Hiashi memberikan kode, para preman segera melepaskan ikatan Naruto dan mendorong nya ke dinding.

"Naruto" Hinata memberontak saat dengan matanya sendiri melihat Naruto dipukul habis-habisan oleh preman itu.

"Berhenti kalian preman brengsek. Naruto, cepat lawan bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan" Hinata berteriak kesal. Perlahan cairan bening turun dari pipi gadis itu.

"Pirang-Bakaaaa" Hinata memberontak keras. Dia berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada tangan nya yang sepertinya hanya di ikat tak terlalu kuat.

'Tali yang mengikatku seperti ini tak akan mempengaruhi seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Cih! Ayolah'

Gadis itu semakin memberontak saat melihat Naruto masih saja dipukuli oleh para preman itu.

'Naruto baka, Naruto sialan, Naruto pengecut, Naruto lemah'

Hinata terus menggumamkan kalimat itu. Entah kenapa memberinya kekuatan untuk semakin melepaskan tali ini. Aneh bukan? Tapi itulah Hinata._.

Grek..

Ikatan Hinata terlepas. Dia segera berlari dan menendang punggung preman 'a' yang memang paling dekat dengan nya. Hiashi tersentak, dia mundur sedikit menghindari amukan anak gadis nya itu.

Note: preman nya ada 4 orang. Kita gunakan inisial a, b, c, d okey?

Dengan sigap Hinata berbalik dan menendang 'itu' nya preman b dan membuat nya jatuh kesakitan.

Preman c berlari ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk dan menyundul kepala preman c dengan kepalanya tak lupa dia juga menendang 'itu' nya preman c.

Hinata mempersiapkan tinjunya untuk memukul preman d sebelum ayahnya tiba-tiba menahan tangan nya. Gadis itu berhenti memberontak saat mendapat tatapan tajam Hiashi.

Hinata segera tersadar. Dia menepis kasar tangan Hiashi yang membuat pria paruh baya itu tersentak pelan. Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mencoba membangunkan tubuh Naruto.

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan?"Hinata berteriak kesal.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menampilkan sepasang sapphire yang mempesona. Dia tersenyum dan menghampus buliran air mata Hinata. Naruto sedikit mengerang saat luka di bibirnya terasa.

"Hinata. Lihatlah sekarang, aku bisa saja membunuh laki-laki itu jika aku mau. Kau tak ingin itu terjadi kan?"

Hinata tersentak kaget. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatap nya sendu. Gadis itu menunduk takut.

"Hi-hinata" Hinata segera mendongak saat merasakan tangan nya di genggam erat oleh Naruto. Dia terpaku sesaat melihat senyum menenangkan dari laki-laki itu.

Hinata tersenyum. Dia memantapkan hatinya dan membalas ngenggaman Naruto. Laki-laki itu menatap Hinata heran.

"Kalau Otou-sama ingin membunuh Naruto...-" Hinata berdiri dan melepas genggaman mereka. Dia menatap datar ke arah ayahnya yang juga menatap Hinata sama datar. Anak ayah itu saling bertukar tatapan tajam.

"...-Bunuh aku juga" Hinata membelakangi Naruto dan menatap ekspresi ayahnya itu.

Naruto dan Hiashi tersentak kaget.

"Aku tak bisa melepaskan Naruto. Aku sudah berjanji akan bersamanya. Dia adalah orang yang telah merubahku, dia yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini." Hinata menyeka air matanya.

"Dia adalah semangat hidupku, dan aku tak bisa jika tidak ada semangat hidup. Aku mempercayainya, Otou-sama. Aku mempercayai Naruto."

Hiashi menghela napas pelan. Dia menatap Hinata lembut, walau tipis sebuah lengkungan tercipta di bibir pria paruh baya itu yang membuat Hinata sedikit menyerngit bingung.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya Hinata. Kau benar-benar sudah berubah"Ucap Hiashi

"Eh?" Hinata benar-benar bingung. Dia menatap ayahnya

Prok Prok Prok Prok.

Suara tepukan terdengar dan membuat 3 orang itu menoleh ke samping. Dua orang berjalan ke arah mereka. Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Benar-benar menyentuh, Hinata-chan. Aku aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Hiks hiks..." Seorang perempuan berambut panjang merah menyeka air mata nya.

"Sudahlah Kushi-chan" ucap laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Are? Minato-san Kushina-san. Kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum lembut.

"Jelaskan Hiashi" ucap Kushina.

Hinata menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"O-Otou-sama" Panggil Hinata.

"Ini semua adalah rencana ku Hinata. Aku hanya ingin menguji mu"Hiashi tersenyum lembut.

"Me-mengujiku?"

"Ya. Dia hanya mengujimu sejauh mana kau mencintai Naruto karena menurut pandangan nya kau terlihat ragu, Hinata. Dia takut kau hanya akan terbuai dalam cinta yang tak tulus"Jelas Minato.

"Tapi..."

"Aku sudah melihat nya Hinata, tatapan mu sangat penuh keyakinan. Aku tak pernah melihat mu seperti ini lagi, putri ku. Sekarang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi untuk merestui kalian berdua"

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan seulas senyum yang perlahan muncul. Sebuah ingatan membuatnya segera mendongak.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan calon suamiku?"

"Dari awal itu adalah aku, Hinata. Eugh.. Hiashi-sama tak ingin membuatmu terpaksa menikahi ku, maka dari itu dia buat sandiwara ini."Naruto bangkit dan berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata segera membantu Naruto.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, itu berarti kau juga tau tentang ini ya? Cih" Hinata melepaskan pegangan nya dan membuat Naruto oleng sebentar. Dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"Aku juga baru tau kemarin. Tapi yang terpenting berakhir bahagia kan?" Naruto menyeringai saat melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata.

"Baka"

Grep.

Hinata memeluk erat Naruto membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh sedikit.

"Jangan erat-erat dong. Luka ini beneran sakit"

"Biarin"

Naruto terkekeh dan mengelus rambut indigo Hinata.

Bukankah ini berakhir Happy ending, Hinata?

Owari

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Naruto menutup pintu mobil dan menoleh ke arah Hiashi.

"Aku tak akan ngomong panjang lebar.."

"Saya tau, Hiashi-sama. Tapi saya tidak akan meninggalkan Hinata berapapun uang yang anda berikan. Saya akan menjaga dan menghidupi Hinata."

Hiashi sweetdrop.

"Aku tak akan memberikan uang kepadamu, Naruto."

"Hah? Kenapa? Bukankah di film-film ayah yang tak menyetujui anak gadis nya berhubungan dengan laki-laki pasti dia menyogok anak laki-laki itu agar menjauhi anak gadis nya. Dirumah anda tidak memiliki tv ya?"

"Kau yang kebanyakan nonton film, Naruto. Apa mungkin penyakit Kushina sudah menular padamu?"

"Mungkin saja. Eheheh.."

Hiashi berdehem sebentar. Dia menatap serius Naruto yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Bantu aku, Naruto"

"Hah? Membantumu anda? Tidak. Sudah saya bilang saya tidak akan meninggalkan Hinata."

"Bukan.. Bukan itu. Maksud ku, bantu aku menguji Hinata."

"Menguji?"

"Sebenarnya calon suami Hinata adalah kau. Tapi aku tak ingin Hinata terpaksa menikah dengan mu dan lagipula aku ingin melihat kesungguhan Hinata dalam mencintaimu."

"Jadi anda merestui kami?"

"Ya lihat saja nan..-"

"Aaa.. Arigatou gozaimasu, Ayah mertua" Naruto memeluk Hiashi erat.

"Hei, baka. Lepaskan aku sebelum ku penggal kepalamu, anak bodoh"

"Eheheh.. Baik-baik, Hiashi-sama" Naruto tertawa canggung.

"Tapi kau harus menerima akibat nya. Ya paling menderita luka-luka"

"Hah?"

The end~

Huwaaaa gimana?

Aku sengaja langsung publish ke end. Karena bisa-bisa nanti aku malah lupa lagi... Eheheh..


End file.
